Happy Ending or Not?
by GSR4ever87
Summary: They were in love, they had their future planned, they were ready to start their next chapter, but what happens when in one day her dreams and wishes just disappear? Is she in for a big surprise that could change her life? Will they have their happy ending or not ? Read and Find out. Set in between season 3-4.
1. Secret Romance

Disclaimer: Don't own the main characters just burrowing them.

Summary: They were in love, they had their future planned, they were ready to start their next chapter, but what happens when in one day her dreams and wishes just disappear? Are things really what they seem? Is she in for a big surprise, that could change her life? Will they have their happy ending or not ? Read and Find out. Set in between season 3-4.

AN: I don't want to give anything way so please give it a chance.

An#2: Sorry if anybody is out of Character I do try.

Title: Happy Ending or Not?  
Rating: K+  
Time-line: Between the Season 3 & 4  
Spoilers: Burden of proof (mention), multiple episodes in Season 3  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Sara/OC, Catnip, Greg/OC, Warrick/OC

* * *

Happy Ending or not?

Chapter 1: Secret Romance

Sara was speed walking to the break room of the lab, she was running a bit late because her alarm clock didn't go off and she had to rush on getting ready and finally she made it.

She walked in the break room and Grissom was just about ready to announce the assignments, he watched her come in and said. "It's nice of you to join us Miss Sidle."

Sara sits down in the seat next to Nick and said. "Sorry Grissom my alarm clock didn't wake me up, it won't happen again."

Grissom looks at her and said. "I hope not."

Sara nodded and before Grissom could continue with the assignments, Greg speaks. "Why did you miss the alarm clock Sara, have a late evening?" He was wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

She looks at Greg with a little smirk and said. "Wouldn't you like to know Greg?"

Before he could say anything Grissom speaks. "ok guys lets continue with the assignment, Warrick and Nick you have a double at the Tangiers." Grissom hands the assignment to Nick.

He looks at Catherine and said. "You have a solo at the Mirage." Catherine takes the assignment.

Then Grissom spoke for the last assignment. "Sara and Greg you're with me going to lake mead." And he hands the assignment to Greg. He looks at Sara and said. "Before we go, can I see you in my office?"

After that comment the guys were all saying. "oooo."

Sara gives them all glares then looks at her boss and said. "Yeah." Grissom nods, then tells Greg that they will met him by the vehicle in five minutes.

Grissom and Sara left the break room. After everybody cleaned up their mess in the room they left with what they had to do.

Sara and Grissom walk to his office, Sara walked in first then Grissom. He shuts the door and turns to her while she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him pointedly. Grissom looks at her sheepishly then walks up to her so they were face to face, After a minute he speaks. "I'm sorry I forgot to turn the alarm clock back on."

She still had the look for a few more seconds, then unfolds her arms and says. "I hope you are because I don't want to be in the dog house with my boss."

She gives him a little smirk, he takes her hand and said. "I have connections with the guy I am sure he will go easy on you."

She intertwines her fingers with his and said. "Well that's good, I don't want any decomps just because my boyfriend forgot to set the alarm clock."

Grissom raises an eyebrow and asked. "Boyfriend?"

She shakes her head with a smile and replied "Oh yeah I forgot, as of last night I should say fiancé, it's going to take me a bit of time getting used to saying."  
They smile at each other.

They have been secretly dating for a year now, she moved into his town house six months into the relationship and last night he proposed to her and she happily accepted.

Grissom nodded and said. "I know what you mean, when I woke up this morning I had to make sure you were wearing the ring so I know I wasn't dreaming."

He looked at her ring finger and saw that it was off, he looked at her and she smiles, takes her free hand and pulls out a gold chain that was around her neck out from under her shirt so he could see the nice diamond ring attached.

Then she said while putting it back under the shirt. "I didn't want it to get dirty and since the guys don't even know we are dating I figured they would get suspicious if I had a diamond ring on my ring finger." Grissom nodded and Sara continues. "So when are we going to tell the guys?"

Grissom thinks about this and said. "Well I have that two-day conference in New York so how about when I get back, Will that work for you?"

Sara gets a huge smile, puts her hand on his cheek and said. "That will work fine,  
I just can't wait to see their faces when we tell them we have been right under their noses for a whole year."

Grissom gives her a huge smile and puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I know how you feel, I can't wait for that too. You accepting me to be your husband is a great honor for me, in fact dating this whole year has been and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love you so much, you helped me feel whole again."

Sara started to have tears in her eyes and as Grissom was wiping them away. "I love you Gilbert Grissom and I can't wait to be Mrs. Gilbert Grissom."

Hearing her say that brought the biggest smile out of him, because the 48 years that he has been alive he never thought that having a Mrs. Grissom was possible, and just looking at his butterfly in front of him he knew it was coming true and could have already been true four years ago if he would've let her love him than.

Sara smiled back and they gave each other a small kiss, normally they keep that stuff out of the office but with the comments they just said it deserved a kiss. They pull back slowly and Grissom sighed then said. "We better go."

Sara nodded, released him and spoke again. "Well next time, make sure you set the clock for me."

"Yes ma'am." He smirks and she just shakes her head and rolls her eyes, he moves away from her and grabs his kit then they both walk out of the office, they stop in the locker room so she could get her kit and out the door they both went.

* * *

AN: Want more? Please review.


	2. Flashback to their start

AN: Thank you for the support. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Flashback to their start

When they got to the vehicle Greg was there waiting for them, Grissom opened the back and they all put their kits in.  
As Grissom was shutting the back of the vehicle, Greg and Sara were going to the passenger side, but Grissom stopped Greg when he spoke. "Greg, why don't you drive today." Sara stops too after her fiancée said that.

Greg looks at Grissom and asked surprised. "You want me to drive?"

Normally when Greg is working with Grissom, it was always Grissom who drove and when it was the three of them, like it is now and when Grissom didn't want to drive he always lets Sara drive, so this kind of shocked him.

Grissom smiles, holds out the keys and said. "Yeah why not." Greg smiles and takes them, he wasn't going to be told twice, then he runs to the driver's side.

Sara looks at Grissom with a raised eyebrow and he just smiles at her, she then smiles back and walks to the passenger door. Grissom politely opens the door for her and when she got in, he shuts it, then he opened the backseat door, got in and shuts while Greg started the Denali, then looked back at Grissom and said. "Any special request on the music?"

Grissom looks at Greg and replied. "Well Greg you're the driver, so you choose." Greg shrugs his shoulders and turns on his rock music. Grissom knew what kind of music Greg would pick, but for today it didn't bother him.

Greg looks at Sara and asked. "What has gotten into the boss man?"

Sara looks at Greg and fibbed. "I don't know Greg, but I would enjoy it while you can, you don't know how long it's going to last." Greg nodded and turned his attention to getting out of the parking lot, so they could get to their crime scene.

Sara looks at Grissom in the review mirror, he smiles at her, then turns his attention to look out the window, Sara watches him for a minute longer then looks out her window and smiles, she doesn't think that smile will ever go away.

As Grissom was looking out his window his thoughts turned to when he first asked Sara out and the first date that changed his life.

_Flashback_

_One year and a day ago_

_Grissom was sitting at his desk finishing up a case file, this one was a bad one, a mother and her two kids were murdered while the husband was away on a trip and when he got home and found out his family was murdered he lost it and killed himself a day later._

_Grissom sets the pen down, took off his glasses, sets them down on his desk and rubbed his temples. He could only imagine what that feeling is like, to have a family that you love so much and you do something so drastic as to take your own life when you lose them. Then he sighed, wishing he could have a family and he knew he probably could have, if he wasn't so stubborn or scared to ask the one person who could make his heart speed up every time he sees her and the only person who could make him go speechless about personal matters. He sighs one more time, picks up his glasses, puts them back on and does the final write-up, No use in daydreaming about would could be, when he had stuff to do, even if he wasn't thrilled about it._

_After he shut the file, he was going to reach for another one, when there was a knock on the door, he looks up and said. "Come in."_

_Then the person who could make his heart speed up just by being in the same room walked in, she gives him that little smile he likes and speaks while holding out a few case files she finished__. "All done, just needs your signature."_

_Grissom takes them, sets them down, looks back up at her and they are just staring at each other while his mind was telling him. 'Ask her out already, come on.' Then the other part of his mind kept saying. 'Yeah right, like she would want to go out with a antisocial, bug man, who is 15 years older than her, she wants somebody younger not an old man like me.'_

_Sara, finally getting a little uncomfortable with the staring, cleared her throat and said. "So, is there any more paperwork you want me to go through? Because if not, then that I am done for today."_

_Grissom seemed to get out of his daze, he cleared his throat and said. "Actually there is nothing more for you to do and it's time to quit for the day anyways."_

_"Ok, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_Grissom nodded again, Sara looks at him for a second longer, then heads for the door but stopped when Grissom said. "Sara wait."_

_Sara turns around and asks "Yeah?"_

_Grissom takes his glasses off again, holds them in his hand, looks at her and said. "I was sort of wondering, if by any chance, that you could go get breakfast with me." He looked down at his desk and berated himself for acting like a stuttering teenager, that's just how she made him feel sometimes._

_He looks at her again and saw that she was totally surprised, then he saw her smile, but she frowned a second later and something told him this could be bad. "I would love to Grissom, but…."_

_He then cuts her off not wanting to hear her rejection. "It's ok, you don't need to explain it to me, I under…."_

_Sara cuts him off this time. "No you don't, I already told the guys that I would go eat breakfast with them, you see Greg has this new girlfriend Amanda, and he wanted everybody to met her, he says she could be the one." __Grissom just nodded and looked down again, Sara just stood there waiting for him to speak again but when he didn't Sara spoke. "But if you want, we could go another morning?"_

_Grissom looks at Sara with a little smile on his lips and said. "yeah I would love that, how about tomorrow?"_

_Sara gives him the full 'Sidle' smile and thinks. 'yes it's finally happened' then she spoke out-loud. "Ok, it's a date." After she realized what she said, she hurriedly said bye and he watched her open the door but her foot got caught in the way and she almost ran into it, she nervously laughed, looked back and he was trying to hold in his laugh. She turned back around, this time moving her foot, then walked out the door and shutting it behind her. __When the door shut Grissom smiled and shook his head, if anything, that display only made him like her more. He kept that grin for a few minutes then finished up signing the paperwork._

_Five minutes later he got an invite to go to the diner to met Greg's new veterinarian girlfriend, he accepted, then went to the diner._

_By the time everybody was there Sara got over her embarrassment and they couldn't keep their eyes away from each other, they were surprised that the team didn't suspect anything, but they figured that everybody was just so eager to get to know this new person who was making Greg so happy._

* * *

_When their next shift was done the gang left, but Sara was in Grissom's office discussing were they should eat for breakfast._

_They each listed off the places to go, but they rejected each idea, they didn't want someone from the lab or the police department to see them and get into their personal business. They both sighed and before Grissom thought that Sara was just going to say forget it, he speaks. "You could come over to my place and I could make you breakfast?"  
__She looks at him for the longest time without speaking and Grissom was getting a little uncomfortable so he decided to talk again. "If you don't like that idea or if you feel uncomfortable I could cook at your apartment, it's up to you."_

_Sara gets out of her daze and said. "It's ok, we can go to your place you just caught me by surprise that's all." __She didn't know where this bold Grissom came from, but she wasn't going to ask questions, she has been waiting for this for 3 years._

_Grissom smiles and said. "Ok."_

_Sara nods, smiles bigger and said. "lead the way." Grissom nods. __They both get up from the chairs, he grabs his briefcase and they walk out the door with Grissom behind her._

When they were in the hall he locked his office door and continued to the locker room, where Sara went in and Grissom went to his vehicle. When Sara got into her vehicle, she followed him to his townhouse, even though she remembered the way from being there when they were working on a case a few years ago, after he got suspended.

_They drove the ten minutes there and he wasted no time in getting the food cooked, Sara offered to do something but Grissom declined and said he didn't mind doing it and really deep down in Sara's mind she was thankful that he wanted to do the cooking, because she can barely make toast, she was just being polite. While he cooked, Sara was walking around in his townhouse, looking at multiple book titles and the new butterfly cases he had, it was like a butterfly exhibit, but she loved it._

_When Grissom was done cooking they both sat at the dinning room table and ate, it was done in silence but it was actually comfortable. They both liked were they were at and had a wonderful and delicious breakfast. When their plates were empty they both did the dishes since she wanted to help and he actually accepted._

_Once the last dish was put in the dishwasher, Sara closed it and Grissom started it, then she looks at him and said. "Thanks for the delicious breakfast."_

_"Your welcome, I am glad you enjoyed it."  
__  
Sara nodded and they stared at each other wondering what to do now, __then finally after a few minutes of silence she speaks. "Well I think I am going to head home now." __Sara could have seen a little sadness come across Grissom's face but she could have also imagined it, or on her part wishful thinking._

_Grissom pushes the sadness away before it showed, nodded and said. "Yeah, ok." Sara nodded back, walked past him then grabbed her coat and purse, but as she was taking a step toward the door, she was stopped when Grissom spoke again. "Or you could stay here and we can talk?" He says that in a hopeful voice._

_He sees her smile and hears. "yeah that's fine." Her heart was doing jumping jacks, she mentally shook it off,__ drops her stuff on the chair again._

_Grissom gets out of the kitchen and they both walked into the living room then sat down on the couch, but neither one of them spoke, they were looking around avoiding eye contact.  
__  
Then Sara said. "Well in order for us to have a conversation, one of us is going to have to talk and I figured since you asked me over here, there is something you want to say?" __She looks at him and he still wasn't looking at her.  
__  
He was trying to calm down and telling himself that he could do this, he turns his head to look at her, then nods, he clears his throat and said. "There is something I want to say and have been wanting to say it for a very long time, but I have been scared to."_

_Sara was still looking at him and he looked away, but brought his eyes back to her, when he felt her hand on his, they both felt that spark but tried to ignore it for the time being and she spoke. "What can you possible be scared about? I didn't think you could ever be scared."_

_Grissom gives her a little grin, chuckled then said. "There is plenty I am scared about."_

_Sara raises an eyebrow and said "Like what?"_

_Grissom takes a breath and in his mind he was thinking 'Okay she gave you a lead off, let's do this.' He puts his other hand on hers and he hears her gasp a little, she wasn't expecting that and really he wasn't thinking about doing it, it just happened, but she must have not minded since she kept her hand in between his._

_He takes one more breath and started speaking. "I am scared about a lot of things, but the most thing I am scared about, is losing you." Sara gasped again and Grissom continued before she spoke. "I know we're not dating and you were never mine to lose, but the time when you wanted to leave the lab I was scared, I didn't want you to go, I wanted you to stay so I could see you everyday, because just seeing you made me happy and I never wanted to lose that feeling or you."_

_He stops talking and cast his eyes down to look at their hands, Sara takes a few minutes for herself then asked. "But you said the lab needs me, was that true?"_

_Grissom looks up at her, gives her another smile and said. "Of course that was true, you are one of the best CSI's that I have and your one of the reasons we are number one in the country, but I also wanted you to stay because I needed you."_

_Sara moves closer to him without breaking the contact of their hands, puts her free hand on his cheek with both hearts pounding, then said. "How come you never said that? I thought you sent that plant to me because you were begging me to stay for the lab."_

_"Part of it was and another part was trying to tell you in away that I do care." He stops for a minute, then gets the words out he really wanted to say the moment he met her. "Sara, it is really hard for me to express how I feel with words, I can talk about crime scenes, about an experiment, my insects or even quotes all day, but when it comes to matters of my heart, I get all tongue-tied and then I get nervous and say something else, but right here and right now I have to tell you something."_

_He stops again and Sara rubs her thumb up and down his cheek then said. "You can say anything to me."_

_Grissom nodded, takes a breath and said. "Sara I like you a lot, in fact I think like is to little for what I feel, it's love. You could just be standing in the room with me and my heart would be racing, or when a case upsets you and you need comfort I just want to wrap you in my arms and tell you that you are ok and safe with me." He stops to take another breath and sees her eyes wide with surprise and he continues. "And so with that said, I was hoping that you would like to be my girlfriend." __He knew it sounded High school-ish but like he was thinking yesterday, Sara always made him feel like a teenage boy._

_Sara went from shocked to smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen and it looked like Sara didn't mind the way he asked her out because after a few minutes of joy in both their eyes, she speaks. "I would love to be your girlfriend."  
__He gives her that boyish grin and they couldn't help it any longer, they lean towards each other and kiss for the very first time, it was sweet yet passionate, they finally pulled back and put their foreheads together, then Sara says. "I would say that was a very successful first date."_

_Grissom chuckles a little and said. "I would second that."_

_He pulls back and they kiss one more time, when they pulled apart Grissom got comfortable on the couch, Sara followed and already claimed the spot were she was going to joy laying on from now on, his chest._

_They put their hands together and sat in silence but both loved this new feeling of happiness and contentment. Sara spoke after a minute. "How come you never told me this sooner? We could have been a couple a lot longer."_

_Grissom takes a minute to himself then spoke "There was a few reasons, one important reason was because I am your boss and being in this relationship could mean both of our careers would be in jeopardy and I could never do that to you."_

_And before he was going to continue Sara talks. "You know there are ways around that, we could have had Catherine do my evaluations or I could have switched shifts or if anything I could have found another job."_

_Grissom was amazed with what she said and so he asked. "You would have found another job?"_

_Sara nodded, kissed his hand and said. "Yes I would have done anything to be with you."_

_He breathed a 'wow' under his breath and made a second point on the reason why he didn't tell her how he felt. "ok you may have gotten me on the work thing, but you can't get around the fact that I am 15 years older than you, you deserve some one younger, some one who could give you so much more than me." __Sara moves so she is sitting up._

_She looks into his eyes, takes her hand out of his, puts it back on his cheek and said. "I never cared that you were 15 years older than me and in my eyes you're not old, I don't want somebody younger when I could have you, only you."_

_She leans forward and pecks him on the lips then pulls back, he puts his hand on her cheek then says. "And that gives me a third reason you were dating Hank." __Just hearing that name sent a cringe to Sara and saying that name left a bad taste in his mouth, he continues after a minute. "Despite on how I was acting/treating you when you were dating him, I wanted you to be happy and I thought you were." __Grissom sighed._

_Sara rubbed her thumb up and down his cheek, then spoke. "I was happy for a bit, but to be truly honest, I think it was more of the fact that I finally had a personal life outside of the lab then it had to do with being with him, yes it did hurt when I found out he had a girlfriend, but it didn't shatter my heart because what I felt for him didn't even hit the scales on how I feel about you."_

_He looks at her wide-eyed and said. "You really mean that?"_

_"Yes, whenever I would see you I would get a good feeling inside me and my heart would speed up just by you looking at me and my day wouldn't feel complete without seeing you around the lab." __They grin at each other and Sara gets brave and said. "I love you Grissom, only you. The work thing we can figure out, I don't care that your 15 years older than me and the last excuse doesn't even matter anymore, so do you got anymore excuses that I could just talk you out of?" __Sara smirks. Grissom looks into her eyes some more than looks down again and that gets her a little frightened on what he is thinking and so she took another leap in asking. "What is it?"_

_He looks back into her eyes and replied. "There is one more thing I think you should know and it was another one of my reasons or should say excuses and why I said no to your dinner invitation."_

_They both mentally cringed on that whole day/evening, then as she was looking at him, she moves her hand from his cheek and puts it on his left ear, he looks at her wide-eyed and asked. "you knew?"_

_She shook her head and replied a little emotional. "There were signs, I could see that you were having problems with your hearing, but I didn't know for sure until there was rumors going around in the lab about your surgery and Catherine taking over for you in that time and I just put it all together." He was amazed on her skills but really he shouldn't have been, she was one of the best. His thoughts were interrupted, When she continued. "How come you didn't tell me, I would have been there for you."_

_He nods, puts a hand on her cheek to wipe a few tears away then said. "I know, but with all my insecurities, I thought I would be a burden to you and I got..."_

_She cuts him off when she puts a finger to his lips, then said. "Your not a burden to me and you never will be, like I said, I love you Grissom and nothing is going to change that and whenever you get insecure about something come and talk to me and we will work it out, ok?" He nods and she wipes a few tears off his cheek, leans toward him and kissed him softly, they pull back and she whispered. "Now is there anymore secrets you have to share?"_

_He shook his head, kissed her forehead and whispered back. "No more secrets or excuses, I am done with them. I really want this, if you do."_

_Sara pull back to look him in the eyes and said with a smile. "Yes I most defiantly want this and nothing else is going to stop this from happening."_

_"Good because I feel the same way." They both smile at each other than she kisses his cheek and they get comfortable on the couch again._

_When Her head was on his chest, he puts an arm around her shoulders, kissed her head and after a few minutes of peaceful silence he whispered. "I love you too Sara."_

_When he didn't get a response, he moved his head so he could look down and saw that she fell asleep with a smile on her face, he smiles back, kisses her head one more time, got more comfortable, brings her closer if that was possible, closed his eyes and fell asleep a moment later, he could get used to her sleeping in his arms._

_End of flashback_

After that morning their love has only gotten stronger, and the only person who knew about the relationship was the lab director, he didn't mind that they were a couple, just as long as they kept it professional in the lab and those two were nothing but professional and that's how no one else knew about their relationship.

Grissom's thoughts were interrupted when Greg stopped the vehicle and said. "We're here." They all got out of the vehicle and moved to the back to grab their kits.

Greg looks at Grissom and saw that he had a smile on his face, he would have said something but kept his mouth shut, Grissom was a very private person and he probably would never tell him, it did get him curious though because Grissom has been smiling a lot more lately, he shakes his head and walks to the crime scene.

After Grissom shuts the back, Sara looks at him and whispers. "What are you smiling about?"

He looks at her and said. "I was just thinking about the morning that changed my life, it was one of the best times of my life."

Sara nodded, smiled then said. "It was mine too."

That made Grissom more happy, then he spoke. "And as much as I love to ask you more best times of your life, we have a job to do."

Sara nodded and just like that, her man got into Professional mode, he smiles at her one more time then walked to the yellow tape, Sara watches him and thinks. 'I love that man so much.' She sighs happily and went to go help her team out.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	3. Joyful moment

AN: Thanks for the continuing support, here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Joyful moment

Eventually they were ready to go back to the lab. Greg was driving again, only this time it was quiet but nobody minded they had other thoughts Sara and Grissom's thoughts were pretty much the same they were both thinking about their future and Greg was thinking about his girlfriend Amanda.

Before they knew it they were back at the lab and got right down to work with their minds back on the case.

When they closed it, Greg, Sara and Grissom were in Grissom's office and he just closed the case file, looked at his team and said "Good job."

They both smiled and Grissom looked at his old watch then said. "Shift is about over, lets head to the break room and see how the team did on their cases."

Sara and Greg nodded, they all got up and started walking to the door, before they stepped out to the hallway Greg talks. " would you two like to go to the diner, Amanda really wants to see you guys, in fact I will see if everybody else would like to, we haven't spent time together in a while."

As they were walking down the hall Greg was walking in front of them, so he didn't see Sara and Grissom having a conversation with their eyes and he was telling her that it was up to her, she nods and said. "Yeah you can count me in."

They walk in the break room, where everybody was there. Sara goes and sits down and Greg looks at Grissom and asked. "What about you?"

"Yeah you can count me in too." Grissom then goes and sits down.

Greg is smiling while he also sits, then Warrick was curious so he asked. "What is going on?"

Greg looks at Warrick and said. "Amanda wants to see everybody again so I just invited Grissom and Sara to come and they both are, so what about you guys?"  
He looks at everybody and they nodded saying they will all go.

A few seconds later Grissom asked the group how their cases were and they all had open and closed ones.

Grissom nodded and said. "Alright, good job guys we had another successful day."

As they all nodded and got up from the table, Warrick's phone goes off, he looks at the caller ID, smiles then he picks it up and said. "Hey babe." Everybody looked at him with raised eyebrows while Warrick was just talking away.

They had no idea that he was dating anyone, after a minute Warrick tells the person on the phone to hold on then he looked at everybody and said. "My girlfriend BreAnna is going to come to the diner too, ok?" They all nodded still shocked, he smiles at them and leaves the break room still talking on the phone.

Sara looks at everybody and said. "Did you guys know he was dating someone?"

Nick speaks up. "No idea, well let's go and get information from him before his girlfriend shows up."

They all nodded with smiles and left the break room, with Grissom splitting up from the group so he could go to his office, grab his briefcase and lock up.

By the time Grissom got to the diner everybody was there except for the additional girls. He walks to the table and sits next to Sara, which he thinks she had kept that seat empty by her on purpose but he wasn't complaining. When he sat down Warrick talked about his girlfriend, they have been going out for two months, they met at her pastry shop and the reason he was keeping the relationship under wraps was because he wanted to make sure it would last and after two months they are still crazy for one another. They were all happy for Warrick it looks like he finally found somebody he could love.

Moments after Warrick got done talking about his girlfriend, she was standing in the doorway. They smile at one another, he stands up and walks over to her, the group turn their heads and look at her, she was a tall, blonde and beautiful. They see Warrick kisses her on the cheek, takes her hand and walks her over to the table.  
He speaks with the biggest smile that any one of them has ever seen. "Guys this is BreAnna."

Then he looks at his girlfriend and said. "BreAnna this is...well, everybody."

As BreAnna was shaking everybody's hand they said their names, but she already knew about them because Warrick talks a lot about his team members/friends, when BreAnna shook Greg's hand last she sits down and said. "It's very nice to met you all, I have heard so much about you."

Greg asked. "Hope nothing bad?"

They all snickered and BreAnna shook her head and said. "No nothing bad." They all chuckled a little.

After a few minutes the waitress came and asked if they wanted any drinks and they all ordered coffee and water and that's when they heard. "BreAana?"

BreAnna looks to the door and at the woman who said her name, thinks for a minute then said. "Amanda?"

BreAnna stands up, Amanda walks closer to her then Amanda speaks again. "Is that really you?" BreAnna nodded and they screamed and hugged.

Warrick and Greg looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, they had no idea their girlfriends knew each other, then everybody's attention turned to the girls. They were so excited to see one another, after they got done asking how each of them were doing and what has been going on, they looked at everybody else and became embarrassed. Finally the girls told them, Amanda clears her throat and said. "We knew each other in high school, in fact we were best friends."

BreAnna looks at Amanda and said. "Or you should say practically sisters."

Amanda looks at her, nods and continues while looking at them again. "Then, well we went our separate ways and lost contact." They all nodded in understanding, then Amanda looks at BreAnna and said. "But I don't think that will happen again will it?"

BreAnna smiles, shook her head then sits down next to Warrick again while taking his hand.

Amanda smiles and sits down next to Greg, kisses him on the cheek and said. "Hi."

Greg smiles and said. "Hi."

The waitress came over to them and they ordered breakfast. When the waitress left, Amanda grabbed her glass of water and BreAnna saw the ring on her finger and asked. "Are you engaged?"

When she said that everybody looked at her finger surprised they didn't see the ring sooner, Amanda looks at her ring, puts her glass down and nods with the biggest smile, the group looks at Greg and Sara said. "You didn't tell us were engaged, when did this happen?"

Greg looks away from all the eyes, takes a breath then said. "About a week ago."

Catherine raised an eyebrow and said. "And you didn't feel like telling us?"

He looked at Amanda and she spoke. "We wanted to tell you together and the only reason it has taken us so, is because we have been so busy, so don't get all mad at my Greggy."

Nick had just taken a drink of his coffee and almost spit it out, he looked at everybody then mouthed. 'Greggy?' they all shook their heads and looked at the happy couple, they were giving each other little kisses and smiling they have never seen this side on either one of them. Finally they stopped before everybody lost their appetite and talked. Finally the waitress came with their food and they all dug in and chatted more.

When BreAnna and Amanda got done with their food they had to say goodbye so they could go to work, the team may be off but the girls were just starting their days so after BreAnna kisses her boyfriend and Amanda kissed her fiancé they both said bye to the group and left the dinner together.

Once they were out the door, Nick looks at Greg and said. "I can't believe you are getting married."

They all nodded and Warrick said. "Yeah our little Greggy is growing up."

They all burst up laughing and Greg said. "Oh shut up." He then looks at Nick and said jokingly. "Well least I have somebody I can propose too."

They all said 'oooo' and while they turned the picking on to somebody else, Sara started to zone out and thought about last night.

_Flashback_

_Before Shift_

_Sara just put on her nice shoes and walked up to the full length mirror to look at herself and make sure everything was in place, her hair was nicely done, she wore a red spaghetti strap knee length dress and she even dabbed on a little makeup, not normal attire but tonight was a very special day, this was her one year anniversary of dating the man that she loves and he was taking her out.  
She was just hoping that he doesn't get called away for work, she understands when it happens but this night is very special to her and she doesn't want any calls to ruin it._  
_  
There was a knock on the door, she was in the bedroom, so she shouted. "Grissom some one is at the door." Instead of an answer there was another knock._

_Sara grabbed her light jacket and purse then walked in the living room but nobody was there. She was wondering where Grissom went, she didn't hear him leave. She shrugs her shoulders, walks to the door and when she opened it, she gasped, Standing at the door was her boyfriend in his nice tux._

_She smirked. "You know you don't have to knock on your own door."_

_Grissom smiled takes her hand and said. "I wanted to act like it was a first date, were the man comes to knock on his girlfriends door."_

_She smiles, watches Grissom lift her hand up to his lips and kissed it, then when he brings it down she said. "That's sweet."_

_Grissom smiles again while taking in her appearance. "And you look absolute beautiful, every man will be jealous I am with you."_

_Sara hides her blush, gets closer to him, kisses him on the cheek and said. "Thank you, And every woman will wish they have what I have." __She steps back and sees her man was embarrassed and she just smiles at him._

_After a few minutes of just looking at each other with joy in their eyes, he cleared his throat and said. "you ready?"_

_Sara nodded, then stepped outside and he shuts and locks the door.  
__  
They walk to the vehicle hand in hand, once they were in the vehicle Sara asked and begged for him to tell her where they were going, but he kept his mouth shut and told her it was a surprise. __Sara finally sighed and gave up, there was no way she was going to get him to talk._

_After the ten minute drive they finally made it to the restaurant and Sara gasped, it was one of the most expensive restaurants in Vegas. She looks at him and before she can speak he spoke. "Don't worry about the cost, today is a very special occasion and I want to show you how special you are to me."_

_Grissom kissed her hand and Sara just melted more, he can be so romantic. She leans over the middle console and gives him a sweet kiss, when they pulled back she said. "you always make me special and thanks."_

_"You're very welcome, anything for you. How about we go and enjoy our meal?"_

_Sara nodded and she takes her hand out of his, they both get out of the vehicle and walk in the restaurant hand in hand. Grissom told the waiter about his reservations and they were seated in a very secluded place in a booth seat so they could sit next to each other._

_They ordered champagne and when they were ready to order they did. While they were waiting for the food Grissom speaks. "So, should we do present's now?"_

_"Ok, open mine first."_

_She pulls out the present from her purse and sets it on the table in front of him, he picks it up, opens the box and saw the most expensive silver watch he has ever seen, he looked at her and said. "Thanks honey." He was actually meaning to buy a new one soon but now he wouldn't have to._

_He kissed her on the cheek and pulled it out of the box while she said. "I saw it, and I thought you might like it."_

_He looks at the watch then at her and said. "I love it."_

_Sara smiles and says "look on the back its inscribed."_

_Grissom turns the watch over and read the inscription. 'Forever yours, Sara.' He looks at her and gives that smile that she loves then puts it on, after taking his old one off._

_He pulls the present he got for her out of his pocket and Sara was getting a little excited, but when she saw that the box was rectangular she knew it wasn't a wedding ring. She would be lying if she didn't think tonight was the night he was going to propose, but she just shook it off, she should know you can't rush Gilbert Grissom on anything, after all it took him three years just to ask her out._  
_  
She smiles at him and she could have sworn he noticed the look, but she ignored it, she looked back at the box that was on the table, picked it up, opened it and saw that it was a silver butterfly bracelet._

_She looks at it then looks at him and said. "Thanks Honey, I love it." She kisses his cheek then said. "Will you put it on me?"_

_"I would be honored."_

_They both smile, he takes it out of the box, lifted her right hand up and fastened it on her wrist, then he kissed her hand and said. "Happy one year anniversary."_

_Sara gives him that 'Sidle smile' and said. "Happy one year and more to come."_

_Grissom nodded and they kissed again, when they pulled apart, their food had arrived and they dug right in._

_When Sara took her last bite of her meal she looked at Grissom and said. "That was delicious."_

_Grissom nodded, pushed his plate away and said. "Yes it was, but I hope it won't take over from my cooking." he had a little pout on his face._

_Sara laughed and said. "No dear, your food is and will always be the best."_

_That made Grissom smile, the waiter came and got the plates and Sara could have sworn he saw a look pass between him and Grissom but shock it off._

_When the waiter left they were enjoying the rest of their drink and light conversation, then two minutes later the waiter came back and said. "Here you go miss it's on the house."_

_He sets a piece of chocolate cake in front of her, she smiles and said. "Thank you." The waiter nodded and left the table, Sara looks at Grissom and said. "I don't think I could eat all of this."_

_"I'll help you, go on take the first bite."_

_Sara smiles picks up her fork and puts it in the cake she gets a piece and brings it to her mouth and when she tasted she wanted to savior it, it was very good. She looks at him and said. "Are you going to have some?"_

_He nodded and replied. "Yeah but after you have one more bite."_

_Sara was looking at him suspiciously, but shook it off, looks back at her cake and puts the fork back in and while she was bringing her fork back up to her mouth she stopped and said surprised. "Grissom?" Hanging on her fork was a very nice diamond ring._

_Grissom smiles, he had a feeling she thought he was going to propose tonight so he wanted to surprise her. He takes her fork, grabs the ring from it, he cleans it off while Sara is watching his every move._

_Grissom turns to her and takes her left hand and speaks. "Ever since you came in that seminar I had fallen for you, I kept telling myself that love at first sight is impossible but there was nothing else that I could feel but love. When you came to work at the lab three years ago I watched from afar wishing I could give myself enough courage to ask you out, Instead I pushed you away and told you to get a life, but what I should have said was that I wanted us to share a life together, and that's what I am asking tonight. Sara will you marry me and share your life with me as husband and wife?"_

_Sara didn't even hesitate, she nods and says emotionally. "Yes, of course I will Marry you." __She brings him in for a kiss._

_Once they pulled back Grissom slides the ring on her finger, then gave her a huge smile and said. "Thank you Sara, I love you so much."_

_He wipes her tears away and they kiss one more time, after they pulled back back she says. "I love you too Grissom and nothing could make me happier then marrying you."_

_She kisses his cheek and puts her head on his shoulder, he kisses her head and they enjoyed the rest of the cake together and the night, both thankful they didn't get called in before their shift._

_Later that evening, they were lying in bed wrapped into each other's arms, Sara was laying on his chest and had an arm around his waist, Grissom had an arm around her shoulders and it was very quiet. Sara looks up and saw that Grissom had his eyes open and finding out he was still awake._  
_When Grissom saw her looking at him he looks at her and Sara asked. "What are you thinking about? You're not having second thoughts about marrying me are you?"_

_He smiles, kisses her forehead, brings her closer and said. "Never, marrying you will never be a second thought to me."_

_Sara sees something in his eyes and said. "But there is something you're thinking about, so please tell me."_

_He looks away for a second, looks back at her and said. "I just hope you don't regret marrying me."_

_She lefts her head up and said. "What! why would I regret marrying you?" Again his eyes shifted this time down and Sara caught that, she sighed and moved off of him, puts her elbow on the mattress and puts her head on the palm of her hand and tells him to turn to his side. When he did, Sara starts talking. "This isn't about the age thing again is it?" He does a short nod and Sara continues. "Grissom, we have been over this I don't care about it, why is it always a sore spot?"_

_"Because it's a big part in our relationship, you may say now you don't care about it, but what about 10 years from now, even 20 years from now, do you realize how old I will be? how old you will be? we would be walking down the street or supermarket or where ever we go and they will think what is a women that is so beautiful doing with an old man like that."_

_She puts her hand on his cheek and said. "I don't think they will see it like that and if they do, It won't be everybody, some people will think what a lucky man or that wife must love her husband very much." She leans forward and kisses him lightly then pulls back and said. "And those are the people I will listen to, because it will be the truth, I love you not your age, could you say the same?"_

_Grissom puts a hand on her cheek now and said. "Yes, your it for me there is no one else, I love you with everything that I have."_

_Sara smiles and says. "See, that's how I feel too. You still don't get how I could love you so much do you?"_

_"Well sometimes I do wonder about that." __He smirks._

_She just rolls her eyes and speaks. "Well first off I love your eyes they are very beautiful that's what got me hooked in the first place. I love that your passionate about whatever you do, I love your little quirks and experiments even though some I could do without."_

_He shakes his head and she continues. "I love that at work you are professional but when the shift ends you could be so romantic, I love that if we have to cancel a date or you have to leave one in the middle, you always make it up to me by making me breakfast in bed. Even though people don't see it very much you do have soft heart especially when it comes to me._

_"I love that when you go on a rollercoaster your eyes light up like a little kid every time and the most importantly I love that when every time I have a hard case or nightmares you wrap me up in your arms and tell me that everything will be alright, that you're here for me and keeping me safe. so what it all boils down to is that I love everything about you, there is no one like you and I wouldn't trade you for anything because to me your perfect and you should know that I don't care what people think."_

_Grissom had to wipe her tears away at the end of her passionate speech and when her eyes were cleared, she looked back into his eyes and said one more thing. "And as long as you always look at me the way that you are looking at me now, say you love me for the rest of our lives and protect me in your arms then that's all I need, so to answer your question I will love you 10 years from now, 20 years from now and god willing even 50 years from now and no one is going to tell me other wise, got it?"_

_Sara had to wipe more tears away with Grissom's help and he was looking into her eyes and knew that she was telling him the truth. It didn't matter how old he got she was still going to be there, they smile at each other. He leans toward her and they kiss for a while then when they needed air they pulled apart to catch their breaths she looks at him again and said. "And did I mention I love how you kiss me."_

_He chuckles a little with a smile then said. "I get it now, I love everything about you too." She smiles happy he understands now, he then leans toward her, pecks her light on the lips and said. "We better get some sleep."_

_Sara nods and they get into their original positions, when they were there Sara said. "I love you Grissom and I can't wait to be married to you."_  
_  
He kisses her on the head and says in her hair. "Me neither."_

_He puts his hand on her left hand and falls asleep with the biggest smile on his face, she looks up and smiles, she really couldn't wait to be Mrs. Grissom and she had the best year of her life and couldn't wait for more, so with that thought she closes her eyes and falls asleep, also with a smile on her face._

_End of flashback_

Sara was brought back to the present when she heard Greg speaking. "yo, Sara are you ok?"

She looked around the table and saw everybody was looking at her, she shook her head, cleared her throat said. "Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?"

Nick answered that. "Because you had a very strange look on your face and I think we saw a smile."

"What? can't I smile from time to time."

They all nodded and Warrick speaks. "Of course you can, in fact you have been doing that a lot lately, what's going on?"

"nothing is going on you guys, I just like smiling lately." she really wanted to look at Grissom but she was afraid if she did that they would get caught so she kept her eyes away from him.

Greg raises an eyebrow and said. "You know, you still haven't told us why your alarm clock didn't wake you up."

Sara takes a drink from her water to get her nerves settled then said. "I told you I forgot to set it."

Catherine gets in the conversation and said. "yeah right."

They all nodded and Greg said. "I think she had to much fun with a guy that she isn't talking about."

They all smile and right when Sara was going to speak, Grissom spoke. "Ok guys leave her alone." They all look at him, usually he keeps out of these little conversations, after he saw everybody was staring at him, he takes a drink from his coffee, sets it back down then said. "I would love to stay here and listen to you guys harass a member of my team but I have to take a nap and pack for my trip, so I will see you guys in three days and Catherine you're in charge."

They all nodded and went back to the remaining of their food, they know he won't be saying anything else. While they were distracted Sara and Grissom had a conversation with their eyes, her telling him thanks, he does a short nod and leaves.

When the door shuts Nick looked at Sara and said. "Is there really no guy? we just assumed there was since you have been so happy lately."

Sara looks at everybody and since she figured they would find out soon she gave them a bone, so they would stop pestering her. "Ok maybe there is a guy but we wanted to keep it under wraps for a bit, maybe he will want to know you guys, but the alarm clock story is true."

They all eyed her suspiciously but accepted it as the truth and continued to finish their breakfast with Sara mentally sighing in relief, thankful that this secret would be out soon.

* * *

AN: Once again thanks for the support. Please review.


	4. Planning for the future

AN: Thank you for the reviews and who ever is reading. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Planning for the future

When they finished their food and the plates were taken away they started talking about the some of the events from work and that's when Greg brought up something. "we are all in agreement that Grissom has been acting happy lately right?" He looks at everybody and they all nodded, Sara nodded also to keep up appearances than Greg speaks again. "Well today he seemed more strange than before."

Catherine looks at him and said. "What do you mean?"

He looks at her and replied. "Well he let me drive to the crime scene and he let me play my music."

They all look at him shocked and Nick said. "really? Usually he drives."

Greg nods then said. "Or he lets Sara drive."

They all look at Sara and she said. "What?"

They smiled and Warrick said. "We obviously know who his favorite is?"

"I have no Idea what you guys are talking about, I am not his favorite."

They all shook their heads yes and Greg said. "yeah you are, when was the last time you had a decomp?" Sara tried to think about that but couldn't remember, so she couldn't answer that and Greg continues. "See and when was last time you had to go dumpster diving?" Again Sara was silent and Greg continues. "Again, see. What are you doing to make him your favorite."

In Sara's mind it was thinking. 'oh dating him, living with him, accepting to marry him. Pick one.' but out loud she said. "I still don't think I am his favorite, I will tell you what, when he gets back I will ask for the decomps and the dumpster diving for a few months will that make you feel better?"

They all looked at one another and when they looked at Sara, Warrick said. "yeah ok."

Sara nods and they all started getting up when Nick said. "You know maybe Grissom is dating some one." Sara started to cough after taking one last drink of her water, it went down the wrong pipe.

After she stopped and reassured them that she was all right, Warrick said. "you know you could be right, but he is so private it's hard to tell." They all nodded and went up to the cash register and paid the bill.

As they were all walking out of the diner Greg said. "Did anybody ever thought to just ask him?" They all looked at him like he was crazy, he shrugs his shoulders and said. "What?"

Catherine shakes her head with a small smile and replied. "Asking Grissom about his personal life is like asking a rock to come to you, he will not budge."

Sara speaks this time. "Catherine's right and besides guys, if he was dating someone it's nobody's business and he would tell everybody when he wants to."

They all stop and look at her and when she realized she was walking by her shelf she turns to them and they were staring at her with raise eyebrows and she thinks. 'uhh ooo I think I said to much.'

They walk up to her and Catherine asked. "You know something don't you?"

Sara immediately shakes her head and replied defensively. "No, I just don't think it's right for you guys to be prying into his personal life, we all know he is a private person and he will tell us what he thinks we need to know and when he is good and ready."

They all look at her again then nodded their head in agreement and there was no point in talking about it anymore, so they all said goodbye and went to their own vehicles to go home. Sara left last so she could get to the townhouse without suspicion from the guys seeing her go the opposite way that her old apartment was.

The whole time she was driving to the townhouse she kept thinking how close they were to finding out about her and Grissom, she is just happy that when he gets back from New York everything will be out in the open and they won't have to lie anymore. She hated keeping their relationship a secret, like it was wrong to be with him, but she understood why he wanted to wait, he wanted to get use to being just a them, before they brought in their friends/co-workers.

Sara pulls up to the townhouse and shuts off the vehicle with a sigh, she couldn't wait to get married then they could maybe get a house, she loves this place, but to her it would always be considered his and she wanted something that they both picked out.

She takes the keys out of the ignition, gets out of the vehicle, shuts the door, locks it and walks up to the front door, opens it, walked in and saw that Grissom was on the couch watching TV and looking at the paper. He looks up, when he heard the door open. He smiles and said. "Hi fiancée."

She smiles back but doesn't move from the door and she said. "Hello fiancé."

He sees that she hasn't moved from the door and asked. "What's the matter?"

Sara sighed, turned and shut the door then said as she was walking to the couch. "The team wanted to know if you were seeing someone since you have been so happy lately, and I said if he wanted to tell us then he would and they started asking me if I knew anything, I told them no and told them to stop prying because I knew you wouldn't appreciate the intrusion and you would tell them when you were good and ready." She gets to the couch and sits down.

Grissom sets his paper down, looks into her eyes and they looked frustrated then said. "I'm sorry this is putting a strain on you, but it will be all in the open soon, just wait for three days, four tops ok?"

Sara nods, looks into his eyes and said. "Ok, I just want all this out in the open." Grissom nods in understanding, leans toward her while she leans toward him and they kiss it was short and sweet, when they pulled apart Sara asked. "Am I your favorite?"

He looks at her with a raised eyebrow and said. "Your favorite?"

"Yeah your favorite CSI, the team thinks that."

Grissom leans back and said. "You know I can't think of you as a favorite and I can't put one person over the other."

Sara crosses her arms over her chest, raises her eyebrow and he knew that look, so he sighed and said. "Yes ok, you're my favorite but that has nothing to do with the fact that we're dating and that stays between us, ok?"

Sara nods, but says. "I think they are figuring that one out, so I suggest that you give me more decomps and dumpster duties alright?"

"I guess I could give you more of those." He smirks and she rolls her eyes.

He picks up the paper again and looks at it, Sara moves closer to him and puts her head on his shoulder, then thinking he had the crossword section she looked at the paper but gasped when she saw that he was looking in the house ads, he kissed her head and said. "So do you want to help me pick out a house?"

She lifts her head up and looks at him, he looks back and she said. "You want to buy a house?"

"Yeah I figured after we're married we can live in a house, something we both picked out."

Sara just pulled out the biggest smile, She couldn't believe they were on the same wave length about buying a house, then she leaned forward and gave him the most passionate kiss, when they pulled back a little breathless and after he finally got his voice he said. "Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?"

"Nothing you are just the best." He gives her a smile, she smiles back then goes back to laying on his shoulder, both looking at the house ads again, then a question was asked by Sara "How many bedrooms are we planning?"

It was quiet for a few minutes then Grissom replied. "How about three?"

She lefts her head up again and looks into his eyes, she didn't even have to ask who the other two rooms were for and she said almost in a whisper. "You want kids?" They never really talked about kids in their relationship and this was defiantly a good time to start.

He sets the paper on the coffee table, turns his body so he is looking at her, puts a hand on her cheek and said. "I know we never talked about this before, but before we started dating I always thought that kids were never in my future and I never really wanted any but that all changed the day that I met you and more so when we started dating. With you I could have my shot at being a father and just the thought of having them with you brings me so much joy." He stops to take a breath and to wipe a tear away from Sara's face then starts again. "But, if you don't want any then that's ok, I will be happy with just the two of us, I just wanted to tell you how I feel about it."

He was going to take his hand off her cheek but Sara puts her hand on his to keep it in place, then she speaks. "As I was growing up I never thought I wanted to be a mother because of the childhood I had." Sara stops for a minute and Grissom nodded in understanding they talked about her family when they started dating, so he knew everything. Sara takes a breath and continues. "Then something amazing happened, I walked into that seminar one day and saw a man with the most beautiful blue eyes and I uuu started too…"

She had to stop for a second and looked away embarrassed, Grissom's thumb moved up and down on her cheek to tell her it's ok to continue, so after a minute she looked back at him and said. "I started to image what my kids would look like with your blue eyes and when I started dating you and getting to know you more, I knew that I would want my kids to not only have your eyes but have a part of you in them too, nothing would me more proud to have your kids."

Grissom's face just lit up and said. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Sara half chuckles and half sobs. "Yes I want kids with you too."

This time they both lit up and Grissom brings her into another kiss, it was passionate and when they needed air they pulled apart slowly and they put their foreheads together. He said after catching his breath. "I love you so much, I will love you forever."

"Could you love me right now?" He pulled back, looked into her eyes and knew what she was asking, he smiles and nods.  
They do a little peck on the lips and both get up off the couch, walk to the bedroom door hand in hand, when they got there they turn to each other and Sara said. "I love you too, and I still hope our kids will have your blue eyes."

Grissom puts his hand on her cheek and said. "Well I want at least one to have your brown eyes, so lets hope that one will have one with your color and one with mine, is that a good compromise?"

Sara thinks about that for a minute and said. "ok, I'm good with that, so our boy will have your color of eyes and our girl with have mine." She smirks.

"So you think we will have one of each?" Sara nodded and Grissom continues. "I hope we do too, It would be a dream to see a beautiful daughter looking just li…" he was cut off with Sara started kissing him again she backs him into the bedroom without breaking apart and she shuts the door behind them, both feeling more in love than ever.

* * *

AN: Please Review.


	5. Can't be True

AN: I'm amazed by the support you have all given me. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Can't be True

An hour and a half later Grissom was up and ready to go to the airport to catch his plane and now he had to say goodbye.  
He had just put on his silver watch that he got from Sara and turned to the bed, she was still sound asleep. He hated to wake her up but knew that she would be really mad at him if he didn't and plus he knew he couldn't leave without one more kiss or her voice.

He walks to the side of the bed, bends down so he will be eye level with her, puts his hand on her shoulder and said. "Honey, I have to leave, wake up so you can say goodbye."

He leans forward, kisses her forehead and when he leans back her eyes slowly open, she blinks out the sleep and asked. "You're going?" He nods and she continues. "Well let me get dressed so I can take you to the airport."

She was going to get up, but Grissom stopped her and said. "No, you stay here, saying goodbye at the airport will be too hard, let's do it here ok?"

She nods, lays back down and says. "I'm going to miss you so much, I will probably have to call you five times a day just so I could hear your voice."

"You will huh?" Sara nodded, he smiles, takes his cell phone out of his pocket and dials a number while Sara was looking at him confused. When she heard the house phone ring and the answer machine turn on she knew what he was doing.

After they heard Grissom's greeting on the answering machine and the message after the beep, Grissom started talking:

_"Hi honey, I know that you miss me very much, but I don't think it even compares to how much I miss you, I love you, keep my side of the bed warm and I will see you in no time bye honey."_

He hangs up the phone, looks at her and said. "Is that ok? Now you can play it as much as you want and my voice will always be there."

Sara smiles, puts her hand on his cheek, he can be the sweetest man to her, nods and said. "It won't compare to the real thing, but it will work just fine, and I love you too." Grissom smiles and Sara was keeping that smile into memory, forever. They lean forward and kiss, it was passionate but very tender.

They pull back, he kisses her forehead, then looks on the night stand. He takes the ring from the chain, takes Sara's left hand and slides the ring on, he looks in her eyes and said. "Perfect."

Sara smiles and they do one more kiss, then this time when they pulled back Grissom stands back up, he looks down and said. "I left my favorite t-shirt that you like, it's on the dresser."

Sara gives him that 'Sidle' smile and said. "Thank you."

Grissom nodded, kissed her hand and said. "I better go, I will call you when I get there and I'll see you in a few days, then we can start our future together."

"I can't wait."

He couldn't help it, he had to get one more kiss out of her, but she wasn't complaining one bit. He pulls back, winks at her and with one more smile he turned and walked out of the room, grabbed his suitcase from the living room and shutting the front door behind him.

When Sara heard the front door shut she wiped a tear away, she was really going to miss him, but was thankful it was only for two days. She sighed, snuggled into the covers and closed her eyes, falling back asleep where she started dreaming of her future with the best man that she knew and the wonderful kids that they will have.

The next two days weren't that special, she did a lot of cleaning, reading, watched a little TV and a lot of listening to Grissom's voice on the answering machine and smiled every time she did. The first full night he was gone she had worked a double, something she hadn't done very much since she started her relationship with Grissom, he was good for her.

On the second night when she parked in the parking lot of the lab, her cell phone rang, she smiled when she heard the ring tone, picked it up then said. "Hi fiancé."

Grissom on the other line smiled and said. "Hi fiancée, I just wanted to call and tell you that I am getting on the red-eye flight tonight, the plane will be boarding in an hour."

She as excited about him coming home earlier then planned, but she said the first thing that popped in her head. "But I thought you wouldn't be here till tomorrow afternoon?"

He smirked. "Well I could stay that long, I just figured you would miss me."

"Of course I miss you, ok let me change my reaction." Sara clears her throat and said. "Oh that's great honey and I can't wait to see you." Sara hears his chuckle and closes her eyes, even though she kept hearing his voice on the answering machine, she didn't have his laugh and she missed it. He didn't do it a lot but when he did it was music to her ears and couldn't wait to hear it in person.

Then she opens her eyes when Grissom started speaking again. "I probably will be there in time to take you out to breakfast, if your up to it. And maybe that's when we could tell the team about us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so what do you say? It would be just one step closer to our wedding."

The moment Sara heard that, she was right on board, She couldn't wait to have a wedding ring on that man to show the world he is hers. "Ok, yeah that sounds great." She sighed, looked at her watch then said. "And as much as I would love to stay out in the vehicle talking to you, I have to go."

"Ok, and will you set up the breakfast thing with the guys?"

"Yeah no problem, I love you, miss you and I'll see you very soon."

"Alright, love you too honey, see you soon." They both said bye and hung up the phone.

She sighs, smiles then thinks 'My man will be here soon.' she looks at her ring finger and saw the ring on it, then she slides it off her finger and puts it back on the gold chain, couldn't wait for the day it gets to stay on her finger. She sighs one more time, grabs her stuff, gets out, shuts and locks her vehicle.

She walks to the locker room, then to her locker, puts her stuff up then grabbed her gun. After shutting her locker she left the room heading to the break room and couldn't help but keep that smile on her face, it was still there when she walked in the room.

The guys saw it and Warrick said. "Somebody's happy."

Sara walks to the counter where the coffee pot was and asked. "What if I am?"

Just then Catherine came in when Greg speaks. "Well yesterday you weren't very happy and you worked a double."

Sara poured coffee in a cup, picked it up, turned to them so her back side was against the counter and said. "It's normal for me to work doubles."

They all shook their heads and Nick replies. "The old Sara yeah, but lately you haven't been. What was different from yesterday then say maybe a couple a months maybe even a year ago?"

Sara takes a drink from her coffee and thinks. 'say something.' when she brought the coffee down she replied. "Well you know that I am dating someone, so working doubles is kind of hard to do when you are trying to work out a relationship." Sara shrugs her shoulders, then walks to her chair and sits down.

But the guys weren't done asking questions, Greg asked. "So what you're saying, is that your boyfriend must had been away last night huh?" Sara moves her eyes to look at Greg but unfortunately they hit Catherine first.

Catherine saw the look, added every detail that she was listening to and added it all together then she gasped. Everybody looked at her and Warrick said. "Are you ok?"

Catherine looks at Warrick and said. "Yeah I'm fine, I just thought I forgot to turn something off at home, but now I just realized everything was off." They raised their eyebrows suspicious but didn't say anything, Warrick nods and they all go back to their drinks.

Catherine and Sara made eye contact and Sara knew she had just figured out the secret, Catherine does a short nod telling her she won't say anything.

Sara nods back, looks at Greg and said. "Greg to answer your question, he was unavailable yesterday so I thought why not work on my old cases to get them done. So if you guys will stop interrogating me on why I am so happy, I might be generous enough to buy breakfast after shift." She looks at everybody and they were all quiet now, she smiles and says. "Good." she knew how to get them to be quiet.

After a few minutes it was time for shift to start, Catherine handed out the assignments and Sara thanked god that she was assigned a solo, so she didn't have to work with Catherine because of the questions she was sure going to get, but the look on her face told Sara, she will be questioned later.

Two hours later Sara walks into the ballistic lab and saw that Bobby wasn't there, she sighed then turned and walked back into the hall where she met Catherine, she smiles and whispered. "So you and Grissom huh?"

She looks at Catherine, slowly smiles, nods and said. "Yeah."

Catherine smiles and right when she was about to ask some more questions, Bobby walked up to them, and right when Sara was going to ask him about the bullets, he speaks. "You guys need to come cheek this out."

He turns back to the direction he was came from, the girls looked at each other then followed Bobby into the break room. The TV was on and the news reporter was speaking. "….It has been confirmed all fifty passengers are dead, I repeat the red-eyed flight from New York going to Vegas suffered a tragic lost tonight there are no confirmed survivors…."

Sara tuned the rest of the broadcast out, started to shake her head and sobbing, when Catherine heard the sob she looks at Sara and saw the state she was in then said. "Sara it's ok, Grissom wasn't suppose to be back till this afternoon."

Sara shook her head, looked at Catherine and said trying to keep the crying down. "No, he was coming home early, He was on that flight Catherine." She puts her shaking hand up to her quivering lips and repeated. "He was on that flight." She turned and ran out of the room, leaving a very shocked Catherine behind.

* * *

AN: It can't be true can it? Please review to find out the answer.


	6. Not what it seems

AN: Thank you for all the reviews, ready to find out what happens next? Well here you go.

* * *

Chapter 6: Not what it seems

As Sara ran out the door she ran into Greg, he looks at her and said. "Sara what's the matter? Where is the fire?" He smiled and Sara glared at him, pushed him out-of-the-way and ran out of the lab, she had to get out of there.

Greg looks back wondering what's gotten into her, than walks in and saw Catherine as white as a ghost. He loses the smile, walks up to her and asked. "What's the matter?" Catherine moves her head to look at him.

At first it was like she wasn't registering on what he asked, then it finally clicked, she takes a breath and said. "Grissom's dead."

Now it was Greg's turn to look white as a ghost and said. "How… What happened?"

"He was on the red-eyed flight and it crashed, something about an engine malfunction, I need air."

She walks away, leaving Greg in the middle of the break room alone, he kept shaking his head and kept whispering. "That can't be right, he can't be dead."

Warrick and Nick came in the break room and saw that Greg was shaking his head. They also heard the last part, so Nick said. "Who is dead?"

He looks up at the two guys and said. "Grissom, he's dead."

They thought he was joking for a minute so they smiled and just when Warrick was going to ask what Grissom did to make Catherine want kill him, of course not the literal sense, they saw the look on his face. Both stopped the smiling and Nick asked. "For real?"  
Greg nodded and Nick continued. "What happened?"

Greg repeated the story that he heard from Catherine, then Warrick asked. "I thought he was on a later flight."

Greg just shrugged his shoulders not understanding that part either, then Nick thought of something. "Does Sara know?"

Greg looks at Nick and said. "Yeah she ran into me as I was walking in the room and I said…" He stops, groaned then continues. "Oh man I am such a jerk."

Warrick looks at Greg with sympathy and said. "You didn't know man." Greg just nodded and looked down, berating himself.

Warrick and Nick looked at each other and Nick said. "One of us should leave work and go see her, we know how much Sara liked Grissom, she could be devastated."

Warrick nodded and replied "Yeah, why don't you go." Nick nodded back, looked at Greg and told him to stop beating himself up and said that he was going to see Sara. Greg asked him to tell her that he is there for her if she needs him.

Nick said ok, then turns toward the door and right when he was going to walk, Catherine came back in and said.  
"I can't go see her now since we are in the middle of shift, but I want one of you guys to go talk to her." And plus she thought Nick or Greg was closer to her then she was.

Nick speaks. "Yeah, I was going there right now."

Catherine nodded, handed him a piece of paper and said. "Your going to need this, she moved from her apartment."

Nick takes the paper from her hands, looked at the address, looked back at her and asked surprised. "Catherine isn't this…"

Catherine cuts him off with a nod and said. "Yes."

After she said that a new realization dawned on him, Sara had to be more than devastated she is crushed, he looks at Catherine with a sad look, then walks out the break room without a word.

Warrick and Greg look at each other, than looked at Catherine and Greg asked. "What? Where did she move to?"

Catherine looks at the two guys, sighs and said. "She lives with Grissom."

Warrick caught on fast, nodded in understanding and thinks 'That's who Sara is dating, I can see that now.'

Greg looks at Catherine when it finally dawned on him, he shakes his head and said. "Wow, How long has that been going on?"

Catherine shrugs her shoulders, then sighs again and says. "As much as I want to say lets call it a night, I can't. So let's try and go back to work and work as best as you can. I know it will be hard but murder doesn't stop for no one, not even for the great Gilbert Grissom." Greg and Warrick nodded sadly, Catherine turned and left the break room.

A few seconds later Greg and Warrick followed, Greg looks at Warrick and said. "What do you think is gong to happen to Sara now?"

Warrick looks at Greg and replied. "Well she is probably going to try to push us away, but that's not going to happen. So we are just going to have to be there for her, she is going to need us." Greg nods in agreement.

Greg and Warrick go in different directions to continue their work, both are thinking how Nick is doing getting through to Sara.

* * *

Nick gets to the townhouse with a heavy heart, he gets out of his vehicle, walks up to the front door, takes a breath and knocks. Then says. "Sara, I know you're in there so open up, I am not going away until you talk to me. Come on open up." Nick kept knocking on the door.

When she got to the town house after leaving the lab she tried his cell phone, hoping that in some miracle Grissom missed the flight and that he would pick up, but he didn't. She kept trying and trying until she had to face the fact that he was really gone and that made her cry more, she even put on his t-shirt so she could feel close to him.

Now she was sitting on the couch with tissues everywhere, she had her engagement ring on twirling it around her ring finger, hearing Nick outside. Finally after five minutes, when she realized he wasn't joking about not leaving, she gets up from the couch, walks over to the door and opens it up.

Nick sees her eyes all puffy and her checks were red from crying. She looked so different from the happy Sara earlier and it broke his heart, when she saw his look turn to sympathy she broke down again. Nick wraps her up in his arms and hugged her, not really talking to her, because he knows no words will make her feel any better right now.

Finally when she calmed down a bit she pulled back, looked at Nick and said. "Sorry." She moved back to the couch while Nick walked in the townhouse, shutting the door behind him.

Then he walked over to her, sat next to her on the couch, looked at her as she just blew her nose again and said. "You have nothing to apologize for, you can cry all you want and my shoulder is right here for you."

Sara wiped her eyes so she could see Nick without blurriness, then nodded her head and said. "Thank you Nick for not asking if I am all right."

"I can see that you're not, but just so you know I am not going anywhere, you can't push me away. You can yell, scream, cry, throw things, hit anything but I am going to be here for you, which I am sure everybody else would to."

Sara sighs and said. "So I take it everybody knows now?"

Nick nodded, moved closer to her, puts his hand on her right hand and said. "And we all want to be here for you, so please don't push us away, Grissom wouldn't want that."

The moment he said Grissom's name he cringed thinking Sara was going to cry again, but she just sniffled, puts her left hand on his and said. "Thank you Nick for being my friend."

Nick smiles, puts his other hand on hers and felt something, he looked down and saw that it was an engagement ring. He looks up and said. "you're welcome, so you and the boss man were engaged?"

Sara nodded, looked at the ring then looked back at him and said. "Yeah we are."

Nick didn't mention she said that in a present tense, he just nodded and said. "Well now I am very curious on how long all of this has been going on. If you want to talk about it, that is."

Sara looks away for a second then looks back at Nick, she was going to decline talking about it but when she saw the look on Nick's face, she realized she really did want to talk about it, so she did. She told him when they got together, their first date which was right here in the townhouse, she told him how happy he made her, when they moved in together and the most recent things the engagement and talking about their future.

At times she had to stop and cry but Nick didn't mind he was right there letting her cry on his shoulder and being a good friend, like he always is. He also had to admit he was very shocked that he didn't notice it sooner, he was happy she found happiness with him but sad because it ended before they really got started.

Two days later they were having the funeral and since they didn't have his body to bury they just had the tombstone, the regular team, Amanda and BreAnna were there, also there was the lab director, the other shift people and most of the lab rats took half of the day off so they could go and pay their respects.

The team members, Amanda and BreAnna were sitting all together in the first row of chairs at the burial site, Sara was in the first seat feeling like a widow, next to her was Nick, then Catherine's 9-year-old daughter Lindsey, Catherine, Greg, Amanda, BreAnna, Warrick and Jim Brass.

Greg was sitting next to Catherine grumbling about something, Catherine looks at Greg and said. "What's the matter?"

Greg looks at Catherine and said. "Well I can't believe that the lab director already got a new supervisor, I mean no offence to you but how can he do that with only one day of Grissom's death."

The lab director already made Catherine the new supervisor, he didn't even wait more than 24 hours to do that.

Catherine pats Greg on the shoulder and said. "I know what you mean Greg but it's all politics. And Remember there is no one that could ever take Grissom's place, All I can do is my best and I am going to need you and the rest of the teams help. I need the best and with you guys being trained by Gilbert Grissom I know I have that. So we just have to go with the flow whether we like the direction its going or not, let's make him proud ok?"

Greg looks at Catherine, nods then says. "Ok." She smiles and looks at everybody else, she had a feeling they would be listening and they all nodded too.

Then they became quiet because the priest came and said his prayer, After he was done and the people who wanted to talk said their tearful goodbye's, then all got up to leave.

When the team stood up, they each got in line leaving Sara last. They walked to the tombstone and each put a rose on the ground and said one more tearful goodbye.

When it was Sara's turn, she puts the rose down, she looked at her friends and said. "Can you guys give me a few minutes?" They all nodded and walked away to give her some room to say goodbye privately.

She traces his name with her finger and read what the tombstone said:  
Gilbert A. Grissom  
Born august 17, 1956 Died June 15, 2004  
A wonderful Mentor, Loving son and Loyal friend, May he rest in peace.

Sara then takes a breath and said. "You have taught me so much and not only in my personal life but in my professional one too. Everything you taught me will not be forgotten and neither will you. You will always be in my dreams, you are the love of my life and there won't be a day that goes by my heart will ache for you, our life together was the only home that I ever had and I wouldn't trade it for anything, I will always love you, Goodbye love."

She kissed her finer and puts it on the tombstone, then wiped her tears away and looked at her engagement ring that was still on her finger, she hasn't taken it off since she put it back on that day. She looked at the tombstone one more time, then walked away.

The team met her halfway and all surrounded her. Nick and Catherine put their arms around her shoulders and walked her out of the cemetery, all of them showing their support and will help her out any way that they can.

* * *

A little town outside of New York

In a small town outside of New York city, with a population of less than 600, on a quiet street, in a one story house with three bedrooms that was well decorated with pictures of family members and good size rooms, three siblings were living there. It wasn't a mansion but it was good enough for them.

After their parents died they left the house with the oldest Smith child, Colin smith 32, was a Doctor/Veterinarian in this small town, it took him awhile to become one, but his work paid off. He had blond hair and Hazel eyes, average looking and 6'0, he had the looks of his father.

The Middle Child, Milo Smith, 29, moved back into the house after getting into a gambling debt and lost literally everything and he turned to his older brother and like always he helped him out. He took more of their mother's looks, brown hair, brown eyes, skinny and 5'9, he just a took a job as a cook at the local diner.

And the youngest of them was their sister, Julia Smith, 28, also looked like their father. Blond hair, hazel eyes, stood 5'6 and beautiful. She stayed there so she could save money to move out, she is a waitress at a very nice restaurant in NY it was a little drive from here to get to work but she didn't mind.

Julia knocked on the door of his brother's room and Colin said. "Come in." She opens the door, stepped in the room, watched her brother wring a washcloth in the bowl and sat it on the forehead to the unconscious man lying in the bed.

Then she looked back at her brother and said. "So, he hasn't woken up yet?" Julia and Milo found him in the subway after being completely mugged and unconscious, he has been this way the last two days.

He shook her head, looked back at the older, light brown-haired man, sighed and replied. "No but his temperature is down, that's a good sign. I'll continue to look him over."

She sighed, sat down in the chair that was on the other side of the bed, continued to look at the man and asked. "So what happens now?"

Colin looked at his sister and said. "We got nothing to work with, you said those muggers took everything including his ID.  
Maybe there will be news on a missing person, so we will keep our eyes peeled and if he doesn't get better than we will take him to the hospital, which that's were he should have been in the first place." He raises an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head and said. "Sorry, we thought you could help him." She looked down.

Colin shook his head and replied. "Everything will be ok." He looks back at the man and continued. "When he wakes up we'll figure out who this man is and get him back to his family, I am sure they will be missing him."

Julia just nodded in agreement with her brother, wondering if anybody was really missing him.

* * *

AN: Well you can breathe a little, but will it be that simple? I guess we will see if or when he wakes up. Please review.


	7. Surprises all around

AN: Thank you for the reviews/new followers/new Favorites I appreciate it all. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Surprises all around

Three days later

Sara was pacing the doctor's office, when the doctor walked into the room after dealing with a minor injury to another patient, Sara looks at the young, brown-haired, brown-eyed, doctor and he said. "Sorry about that."

"That's ok."

He walks into the room, shuts the door, walks to his desk and sits down in the chair, looks at Sara again and she was still standing, so he replied. "You want to sit down?"

Sara shook her head and replied. "No, please just tell me the results."

He nodded, grabbed her file, opened it up, looked it over then looked at her and spoke. "Your suspicion is correct, your pregnant." She gasped a little. Even though she was suspicious, it was surprising to get it confirmed.

A lot of emotions were moving inside of her, then she felt dizzy so she sits down on the chair, puts her hand up to her quivering lips and said. "Oh my god, I'm Pregnant." She looks down at her stomach, puts her free hand on it and started to sob, because part of their dream was coming true, Grissom wasn't here to experience this with her and this child had literally saved her life.

She hadn't been doing well since she find out about the crash, but Now at this moment she was vowing to do everything for this little one that was already so precious to her.

It was a few minutes later and the doctor finally talked. "Is this good news?"

Sara took a few more minutes for herself, looks at the doctor, shows a small smile and replied. "I'll tell you this, It's the best news I have gotten in the last five days."

He nodded, then proceeded to tell her all the information she needed at this time and after setting up a check-up date, she gets up from the chair, holds out her hand, he shakes it and she says. "Thank you."

He smiles a little and replied. "I just told you the test results, the baby's father is the one you should be thanking." As Sara removes her hand, she looks down and sniffled, the doctor saw her emotional state, shook his head and replied. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, looked back at him and replied. "Thanks again." he nodded again then Sara turns from the desk grabbed her purse from the chair and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

She puts the back of her head on the door, brings her free hand to her stomach again, looked down with a smile and tears in her eyes and said. "Your daddy would be so happy right now, but don't worry I am going to be the best mommy I can be and I will tell you how wonderful your father is, we can do this." She took a breath, shook her head with another smile and repeated. "We can do this." She took another breath, wipes her tears away and walked out of the building, with her spirits somewhat up.

She gets to her car, gets in, starts it and heads home, but halfway there she changed direction and headed for the lab. She had to tell Catherine, so she was hoping she would be there this early before shift.

She walked into the lab, saying hi to the receptionist and walked the direction to Catherine's office, which use to be Grissom's old office. When she got there, she shook of the sad feelings away, knowing that when she opens the office door, he wasn't going to be there behind his desk. She puts her hand on the door knob, took a breath, opens the door and said. "Catherine..." She stops and gasped, not expecting to seeing Catherine kissing Nick.

Nick and Catherine pulled away from each other when they heard Sara's voice, they looked at the doorway and saw her shocked face. Nick was about to open his mouth but Sara started talking after shaking off the surprise. "I wasn't expecting to see this, how long has this been going on?" She thought she was the only one that could keep a secret.

Catherine looks at Nick and he nods his head telling her it's ok, they look back at her and Catherine said. "Can you come in and shut the door?" Sara nodded and did what she was told. She stands in front of the now closed-door waiting for Catherine to speak again, she did a second later. "After the funeral, Nick came over to my house, we got to talking how much Grissom had meant to us, then the subject turned to us and we finally admitted that we have feelings for each other, so we agreed to become a couple. We didn't mean for you or anybody to find out this soon."

She slowly nodded and replied. "Well then maybe you shouldn't be kissing in your office?" She raised an eyebrow at them and they nodded embarrassed, then Sara looks down and said. "Well least something good came out of Grissom's death."

Catherine walks up to Sara, puts a hand on her shoulder and said. "I am so sorry Sara."

Sara shakes her head, looks at Catherine and said. "Don't be, I am happy for you." Then she looks at Nick and said. "And you, you both deserve to be happy. It couldn't happen to two, more deserving people. Despite the circumstances that brought you two together. So just be happy ok?" Catherine smiles and brings Sara in a hug, which kind of surprised her because they hadn't been that close the moment she started working with them, there was a little tension between them in the past but now they were setting all of that aside and starting over, Sara brings her arms around her and hugs her back.

When they pulled back, Nick walks up to Sara, they smile at each other and he brings her in a hug then whispered. "Thank you for the support."

The one person Nick and Catherine were the most afraid to tell was Sara, because while she was grieving for her love they were rejoicing theirs.

Sara runs her hand up and down Nick's back and whispered. "Your welcome." They pull back, Sara looks at both of them and said. "Take care of each other."

They nodded with a smile, Nick steps back, puts his arm around Catherine's waist and Catherine asked Sara. "So what brings you here?" Sara hasn't showed up to work since the crash, so she was kind of surprised that she was here.

Sara looked at the couple, cleared her throat, showed a small smile and said. "I came here to...I guess surprise you but I am the one that got surprised." They looked at her confused then Sara continued. "I'm pregnant."

They both gasped, then smiled and after she received hugs again, Catherine asked. "So I take it this is good news, right?"

Sara puts a hand on her stomach and replied. "Well this isn't how I expected it to be, but under the circumstances this is the best news I've heard in five days, I just wish I didn't have to..." She stops to wipe a tear away and continued. "Do this alone." She was going to cry again but she stopped herself before she did in front of them, even though she knew they would understand.

Nick shook his head, walked back up to Sara, puts a hand on her shoulder and said. "You are not alone Sara, you have me, Catherine and the rest of us behind you." He puts his hand on her cheek to wipe her tears away and continued. "I know it's not the same as having him here, but you won't ever be alone ok?" Sara and nodded and Nick brings her another hug.

Catherine watched them with a smile and thinks. 'Grissom you would be so proud of her right now.' Her thoughts were interrupted when her office phone rang, she walks over to the phone, picks it up, talks for a few seconds then hangs up. She looks at Nick and Sara then said. "Our new team member is here." They nodded and the three of them left the office.

When they walked into the break room Sara was surprised Greg and Warrick were there so she asked. "What are you guys doing here this early?"

Greg looks at Sara and said. "The boss called us in early, coming back to work?" Like everybody else, he missed working with Sara these past five days.

Sara nodded and replied. "Sort of, I'll expl..." She stopped when their attention wasn't on her anymore, she turned and saw their newest member of the group. He had short dark brown hair, amber eyes, a little less muscular than Nick & Warrick but more than Greg and a little shorter than Warrick, he even had signs of growing a beard.

He smiles at everybody and said. "I don't mean to interrupt but I believe I will be part of your team." He came fully into the room, holds out his hand to her and said. "Donnie Butler."

Sara took his hand, shook it and replied. "Sara Sidle." He smiled again with a nod, they release hands and she goes and sits down at the table while Donnie got to know the rest of the group.

When all the introductions were said and everybody had sat down, Greg looks back at Sara and said. "So what do you mean sort of?"

Sara looked at Catherine and Nick and they both were nodding their heads for her to continue, she looked at the other members of the team and said. "Well sort of because I am Pregnant." Greg and Warrick looked shocked at first then they were smiling.

Donnie also smiled then said. "Congratulations, the father must be exited." He felt the change of atmosphere a second later, he looked at everybody then looked back at Sara and said. "I'm sorry I didn't..."

Sara cuts him off. "it's ok and if he was here then yes he would be very excited." Donnie mentally berated himself, he would have never said something like that if he knew the situation and technically he didn't know the whole thing, he just felt something bad had happened, considering their mood shift. His thoughts were interrupted when Sara speaks again. "Even though I am in the early stages I don't want to do anything to strenuous. I want to do everything I can to protect this little one but I also don't want you guys treating me like I'm made of glass, am I understood?" They looked at her and nodded, she smiled back at them and said. "Thank you, now are we ready to start?"

She looked at Catherine, she nodded, cleared her throat and started to talk about their cases, as she was handing out the last assignment to Sara, she said. "I want you working with Donnie ok? Show him the ropes." Sara took the assignment sheet, nods her head, looks at Donnie and he was sitting there smiling, she gives him a small smile back, puts her left hand on her stomach and looks down at her engagement ring and her stomach, wishing Grissom was here sharing this with her. She believed everything she said, he would be so excited about this new development.

* * *

A little town outside of New York

Julia Smith wrings the washcloth in the bowl, sets it on the still unconscious man, it's been five days since her and her brother found him and he still hadn't woken up. She sighed looking at him and said. "I wish you would wake up so we can reunite you to your family, I am sure they are missing you." They got no news about a missing person so far. She stops and just watched him.

About the same time Sara finds out she was pregnant there was a moan coming from the man in the bed. Julia gasped, stands up from the chair, runs to the door, opens it up and shouts. "Colin get in here."

Colin runs into the room, walks up to the bed were the man was still moaning, he puts a hand on his shoulder and said. "It's ok to wake up, sir." He finally coaxed him to open his eyes and when they were opened they noticed his eyes were blue. Colin smiled and said. "It's nice to see your finally awake, you took a major blow to the head and I bet a hard fall." The man nodded, cleared his throat and tired to speak but his throat felt like cotton from lack of water. Colin looks back at his sister and said. "Can you get our guest some water?" She smiled at the men, turned, walked out the room and headed toward the kitchen.

As she was heading back to Colin's room the front door opened and in came Milo, she smiled at her other brother and said. "He is finally awake." Milo nodded, sets his jacket on the couch and walks into the room with his sister.

Julia walks to the other side of the bed, hands the water to their mysterious guest, who was sitting up now. He takes the water and drinks it, or more like gulps it down, he looks at the three strangers in the room and asked. "Where am I?"

Instead of Colin or Julia talking Milo did the honors. "In the most boring town in New York." He smirked when Colin looked back at him.

Colin looked back at the man and told them were he was at, then man looked at Milo then at the other two people in the room and asked another question. "Who are you?" One by one they told them who they were.

Then finally Colin asked. "Who are you? I am sure there is family waiting for you to be reunited, you have been with us for the past five days, you were mugged, they took everything you own."

The man looks at the three people again and saw they waiting for his answer. After a few minutes, they saw his look turn to confusion and got his answer after he shook his head. "I don't know who I am." He stops to think about his life, who he was, where he came from, but got nothing it was blank, he shakes his head again, looks down and said. "I don't know."

Colin looks at his siblings and they all silently agreed to help him out, Colin looks at the sad man, puts a hand on his shoulder and said. "It's ok, we will help you." He looks up at Colin and nodded his head, Colin smiled a little and said. "And how about in the mean time we give you name and if anybody asks you are a long-lost friend of our parents."

He nodded again and Julia speaks. "How about Billy..."

She was cut off when Milo speaks. "You are guys are acting like we are naming a puppy, I think he can speak for himself."

Julia looks at his brother and before she spoke the man on the bed talks. "Billy is fine, besides its only temporary right?"

Julia smirks at her brother, Milo just shrugs it off and Colin nods while saying. "Yes it's just temporary." But in both of their minds they were wondering how temporary this could be.

'Billy' looks at the people who took him in and said. "Thank you for taking care of me." They all nodded then decided to let him rest, so they all left the room. When the door shut 'Billy' sighed, looked down at his hands wondering who he was and if anybody was missing him.

* * *

AN: Well I noticed a lot of you knew what was going to happen with Grissom but I hope I surprised you a little. Anyway thanks for the support, hope it continues. Please Review.


	8. Remembered, but is it too late?

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Time will jump and there is a twist, hope your ready for it.

* * *

Chapter 8: Remembered, but is it too late?

9 months later

Sara was sitting down in the break room of the lab, working on paper work. She couldn't sit around home doing nothing and very thankful to Catherine for allowing her to at least work on paperwork. Her writing was interrupted when Nick, Warrick, Greg and Donnie walked in to the room. She looked up smiled at the guys and Nick asked. "How is the mother to be, doing?"

She smiles bigger puts her hand on her 9 month pregnant belly and said. "Ready to be a mother." they all smiled and nodded than sat down for their break. Sara watched them interact and thinks about the last nine months. It was still hard to move on with her life but with the pending of motherhood helped her out more than words could express and it did help that her friends/co-workers were there for her too.

Sara looked at Greg and smiled, he and Amanda were married a month now, she was so proud of the man he became, Amanda was a very lucky woman. Her attention turned to Warrick, he was now engaged to BreAnna for the past 3 months. Nick and Catherine were still just dating and she could see the love between them grow more and more.  
Then her attention turned to the newest member, Donnie, she could tell he has feelings for her and working with him she found out he was a nice guy but it was way to soon to even think about another guy, her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something in her stomach and said. "Oh."

The guys looked at her and Nick asked concerned. "you ok?"

She smiled uneasily and said. "Yeah." They nodded and just as they were going to talk again, she made another noise then said. "UH, guys, my water just broke." They gasped, stood up, Greg and Nick helped Sara stand, then they started to argue on who was taking her to the hospital, finally Sara stooped her heavy breathing and said. "One of you make a decision please?" She started to breathe heavily again.

Nick looked at Greg and said. "I'll take her, call Catherine ok?" Catherine was working a solo, so she wasn't in the lab. Greg nodded and the rest of the group watched Nick leave the room with Sara. They look at each other and smiled, happy for her.

Nick gets Sara into the vehicle, runs to his side of the vehicle, gets in, starts it, looks over at her and asked. "You ok?"

She nods a little painful and in between breathing said. "Yeah." He nods and started to go and she continued to talk. "Just promise me that if anything happens, you make sure my babies will be ok." When she found out she was pregnant with twins she was a little scared to be responsible for two babies but realized her dream would be half complete and nothing was going to stop it from coming true, so when the shock wore off she was so happy.

Nick stops at the light, looks at her and said. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

She shakes her head through the pain and said. "Promise me Nicky, the babies come first."

Nick puts his hand on hers, squeezes it and said. "You have my promise."

He releases her hand, puts it back on the steering wheel then continues to drive and Sara said. "Thank you." He just nodded and told her to concentrate on her breathing.

* * *

Billy walked into the house he has been living in for the past nine months, he still doesn't remember who he was and at times he was frustrated but he made it the best he could. He smiles at Milo and Julia then walked into the kitchen with a grocery bag full of food, he has been working odd jobs to at least help them.

Julia gets up from the couch and follows him into the kitchen, she watches him put the groceries up and saw a book on the counter, she walks up to the book and asked. "So what are you learning about this time?"

Billy raised an eye brow and said. "You make it sound like that is a bad thing?"

She shakes her head and replied. "It's not, it's just kind of funny you don't know your own name but you know you love nature related facts."

"I know." He found out he likes insects when he was flipping through the channels on TV and saw a segment of beetles on animal planet and after that day he wanted to re-learn everything insect related.

Julia picks up the book, looks at the cover, looks at him and said. "Butterflies?"

He nods back and said. "Yes there is something about them I find fascinated." Then he sighs, shakes head looks down and said. "I just can't remember why."

Julia puts the book down on the counter, walks up to him, puts a hand on his arm and said. "You will and everything else in your life, it will just take time."

He looks up into her hazel eyes, and his heart was aching for something or someone, but he just didn't know who or what. Juliet moved her hand up to his shoulder and just before she touched his cheek, he stops her hand and just as he was about to talk, Milo walks in the room, sees how close they were and asked. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Billy stepped back, released Julia's arm, looked at Milo and said. "No."

Milo looked at his sister and raised an eyebrow, Julia shook her head, walked up to him and said. "no." then she walked out of the room.

When it was just Milo and Billy, he looked back at Billy and said. "She is only 28 you know."

"I understand that, but you don't have anything to worry about, I am not interested in her like that, ok?"

Milo nods and replied. "Alright, just be careful when it comes to her."

Billy shook his head and responded. "I'll talk to her later, it could be nothing more than a crush." he stops after he said that, thinking he had that same feeling toward somebody else at one time but it was like a brick wall, he sighed with frustration and shook his head.

Milo watched his frustration and asked. "you ok?"

Billy nodded, looked at him and said. "Yeah just my feelings and thoughts keep hitting a brick wall." Milo nods back and Billy continues. "Are we ok?"

"We are fine." Then he smiles and replies. "Now come on, let's watch tv and not that animal planet or discovery channel you go after." He smirks. Whenever Billy would get the TV remote they would watch animal planet, the discovery channel and sometimes the history channel.

"Ok just give me a few minutes." Milo nods and leaves the room.

Billy watched him leave, sighed then continued to put the groceries up, and walked back in the room with the book in his hand. He looked at the TV and the siblings were watching a crime show and the cop was taking a suspects fingerprints and something clicked in his brain, voices from the past was being heard, he couldn't get their faces in his head and he felt like a voice was missing but it was something, his thoughts came back to the present when he heard Milo speak. "you ok?"

Billy looks at Milo, nodded an said. "yeah, I have to go."

Milo gets up from the couch and walks up to him while Julia sat on the couch to watch the interaction and Milo continued to talk. "Go Where?"

"I have to go to the New York Crime lab to see if they could help me find out who I am." Before Milo could say anything more. Billy was already out of the door and he was actually mad at himself for not thinking about this sooner.

When the front door shut, Milo looks at his sister and Julia speaks. "You think he will get some answers?"

Milo shrugged, sits back down next to her and replied. "I don't know, but I think it is worth a shot." He watches his sister's emotions change and said. "Julia you are treading on dangerous waters, he could have a family and besides he doesn't feel the same way."

Julia looks at her brother and replied. "I didn't say anything."

Milo shook his head, puts his hand on her shoulder and replied."You didn't have to, I can tell. Just please set your sights on somebody else, it will only end in heart-break for you, ok?" Julia nods, Milo sighed in relief, wraps his arm around his sister's shoulder and continued. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know." She puts her head on his shoulder and they go back to watching TV, with her trying to shake this feeling she had for this mysterious Billy.

* * *

Nick was pacing the waiting room, losing count on how long he was actually there. He stopped pacing when he noticed the doctor walking up to him, the doctor smiled and said. "Ten toes, Ten fingers on each and two very happy, healthy babies."

Nick sighed in relief then asked. "And their mother?"

"Happy and crying in joy." Nick sighed again, shook the doctor's hand and after he told them were Sara's room was he walked away, Nick smiled and just as he was about to take a step he hears. "Nicky." Nick turns to the sound of his girlfriend, smiled, holds out his arms, she walks right into them and asked. "Are they ok?"

He nods, runs his hand up and down her back and said. "They are fine, the doctor just left." She also sighs in relief, steps back, puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Now let's go see them."

He smiles, kisses her on the forehead and as they were walking Catherine speaks again. "The rest of group will come by later." he just nodded.

They get to her room and knocked, they hear a come in so they opened the door and stepped in the room. Sara looks up from watching her angels, smiles at Nick and Catherine. They smiled back and walked closer to the babies, then Catherine asked. "So what did you name these precious little ones."

Sara smiled bigger, looks down at her babies in her arms, leaned down kissed her first-born, a little girl who looked like her and replied. "Katie Marie Sidle-Grissom, Kate for short." Then she leans down, kissed her son, looked at his face with tears in her eyes, he looked so much like Grissom and in her mind there was only one name for him. "Gilbert Sidle-Grissom Jr., Junior for short" They also have tears in their eyes at the naming of her son, all three of them was still feeling the loss of him.

* * *

As Sara named the little boy, the computer at the lab started to beep indicating that a match was found.

When Billy found the lab he did have a tough time convincing them that he needed help, but the boss was sympathetic and allowed him access. The lab tech looked at the man standing there and Billy asked jokingly. "So who am I? a criminal?" He gives Billy and uneasy smile, opens the file and his eyes gets wide, Billy saw the look and asked. "What?"

He cleared his throat and replied. "It says your deceased."

Shock ran through Billy and asked. "Really?" The lab tech nodded his head. Billy walked over toward the computer and asked. "May I?" He moved out of the way and Billy looked at the screen and saw that it indeed say he was deceased, he looked at his name and when he said it a few times in his head, things started to click, his childhood came to him, his school days came to him, both of his parent's death came to him, his life ambition came to him but once he got into his work life it got fuzzy again and just faceless voices. He sighed with frustration as he came back to the present. He looks at the lab tech, thanked him and walked away with this new-found information and the pieces of his life was slowly coming back.

When it was just the lab tech in his lab the boss came in the room and asked. "Everything ok?"

"I think so, he just found out he is still alive."

The boss raised an eyebrow at him and the lab tech smiled and said. "Here take a look." The boss looks at the computer and saw what he meant, he looked toward the elevators and saw the man before the doors closed and he silently wished Gilbert Grissom well and hopes he finds out what he was looking for.

It was pretty late when the door opened to the house, he stepped in and saw the three siblings looking at him, he looked at the wall clock and saw it was pretty late, then looked back at them and said. "It's kind of late you shouldn't have stayed up."

They stood up from the places they were sitting at and Colin said. "We wanted to make sure that your ok, Milo told me what happened, did you find your answers?"

"Some and before I say anymore I can give you a formal introduction." He holds out his hand to Colin and said. "I am Gil Grissom." They smiled and shook his hand, then Grissom continued. "And I'm supposed to be dead." They looked at him shocked at this revelation and before they could ask more questions he continues." When I found out my name, My life started to click back into place, my childhood, school days, the deaths of my parents and as I got into working years it became fuzzy so I went to the library to see if I can find anything more about 'My death' I found out that I supposedly died in a plane crash going back to Vegas." Grissom sighs and sits down on the couch walking away from three stunned people.

After a few minutes they shook the shock out and walked over to the couch and Colin asked. "So did you leave a wife or somebody special behind?"

Grissom sits there for a minute, looks at him and said. "I read the article and it sounded like I had no personal life what so ever, it was all about work and accomplishments that I did, I kind of got depressed so I stopped reading and came back here." He sighed again and looked down.

Colin puts a hand on his shoulder and said. "Sorry man, least you have options."

Grissom looks up at him and Milo gets into the conversation. "yeah, you can reinvent your self, make new memories here or anywhere else you might like to go."

"I don't want to put you out more than I have."

Julia shakes her head and replied. "Your not, I just think if you weren't happy in that life and all you had was work? Why go back? you can follow other dreams that you might have."

Grissom nodded and said. "Thank you for everything you guys have done for me, will you excuse me?" They nodded and Grissom gets up off the couch and walks outside, shutting the door behind him.

When the door clicked shut, the siblings looked at each other and Julia said. "Wow, that's a lot to take in, in one day."

The brother's nodded and Milo said. "I know and I still say he should go and reinvent himself."

Colin shook his head and replied. "Well it would sound like an attempting offer, but I don't know you guys, what about the people he left behind? there had to be somebody special right?" Julia looked at him and was about to open her mouth to say something then stopped and looked down. Milo just shrugged his shoulders. Colin sighed and continued. "Well it doesn't really matter what we think, it's up to Gil to decide his next move and I think we should be supportive of his decision." They nodded in agreement.

A few hours later the door opened, Grissom looks back at who was coming outside and was surprised that Julia was still awake, she gave him a small smile and said. "You didn't come back in, I got worried." Grissom just nodded and Julia stood next to him on the front of the porch, looked at him and asked. "Have you decided what you are going to do?"

He had been standing there for the past two hours thinking, seeing if he could get more pieces of his life back but nothing had come to mind, so he made a decision. He looks over at Julia and said. "I have, I am leaving."

Julia mentally sighed and asked. "Going back to Vegas?"

"No." She looked shocked and before she could talk he continued. "Your brother was right, I have a chance to reinvent myself. I could travel, teach, anything I had always wanted to do but didn't because of work. I read that article, there is nobody special waiting for me and I know my memory is still fuzzy but what would I really be remembering? A few birthdays, deaths, the sad times. They already think I am dead and probably moving on with their lives, there is no guarantee I'll remember, so why bring them back to sadness when I have no memory of them, right?"

Julia looks at him, Grissom could sense that she wanted to say something, but she just smiled and said. "Right." He nods back and looks out in the horizon at the open filed that was across the street, it was a few minutes of silence when she spoke again. "Gil, I..."

He cuts her off. "Julia it won't work between us." They look into each other's eyes and he continues before she could speak. "Even if I would have decided to stay, it just won't be right. You are beautiful and any man would be lucky to be with you, but it isn't me, trust me." Julia looked down, Grissom brings her chin back to look back at him and he continued. "You deserve a life.." He stops, feeling he had said that to somebody else in his old life, he just couldn't remember in what context or to who.

Julia sees him zoned out and asked. "Gil you ok?"

Grissom shakes his head, as he came back to the present, looks at her and said with a small smile. "Yeah I'm fine, Will you be ok?"

Julia nodded and replied. "I will be." He gives her another smile and she surprised him with a hug, he hesitantly hugs her back and she whispers. "I just want you to be happy."

They pull back, he nods, she steps away from him, walks back into the house, shuts the door behind her, puts the back of her head on the door, sighed, wiped a tear away and walked to her room.

Grissom watched the door shut, sighed, looked to the horizon then looks up in the stars, hoping he can fill the empty space in his heart with his travels.

* * *

After everybody showed up and got to visit with the twins for a few hours, it was time for them to leave, Sara thanked them all for putting up with her mood swings and being there for her.

When the hospital door shuts, Sara looks in the two bassinets were her angels were sleeping. She smiled, gets up, still feeling a little tender, leans down to her daughter, kisses her head, then she kisses her son's head and said to both of them. "I will protect you both with my life, you two are very precious to me. I love you both so much." She wiped a tear away, made sure they were both covered up, walked over to the window in her hospital room and looked up at the stars while thinking. 'I love you Grissom, I hope you're looking down at us smiling because I am looking up smiling back.'

* * *

5 years later

Sara was standing in Catherine and Nick's back yard, they have been married a year today and were celebrating it with everybody. Her eyes turned to Greg and Amanda, they were sitting on the porch swing with their 3 year old son, Adam, his fourth birthday was in two days. He was the spitting image of Greg, she smiled.

Then watched Warrick and his wife, BreAnna of three years, walk outside holding their two children, one year old daughter Vanessa who was a daddies girl and one year old Terrelle, both cuties, really they were all cuties.

She shakes her head and thinks. 'But nothing could compare to my babies.' Just thinking of them made her smile bigger, then she hears her son say. "Mommy." She looks at the play structure that Nick and Catherine had bought so the kids had something to play on when they come over. She waves at them and they wave back then continued to play while she watched on. 3 months ago they had just turned 5, her babies were growing up and Kate was looking more like her everyday and Junior, no doubt looks like their father even more than when he was born.

They had gotten their dream, their daughter had brown eyes and their son had blue eyes, she shakes her head and looks down, willing herself not to cry, even after 5 years it still hurt thinking about what she lost.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looks to her right and smiles a little, Don smiled and said. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and replied. "I'm fine." He removes his hand from her shoulder and holds it out, she looks into eyes, then puts her hand though his and they walk up to the bench hand in hand. These last five years everybody has been great on helping her out, but Donnie has helped her the most and eventually she started to develop feelings for him and they went on their first date six months ago. They weren't as strong as she had for Grissom but she knew no one was ever going to compare to how she felt for him. The team was a little surprised but they just wanted her happy and she seemed like she was so they supported her decision.

Once everybody was sitting down, they all made speeches congratulating the happy couple, then started talking, laughing, eating just enjoying the day. As the minutes ticked by and the food was done being eaten, Donnie looks at Nick and Catherine then asked. "I know it's your day but I have something I want to ask Sara, if it's ok?"

They looked at him, nodded their heads and Nick said. "Go ahead man."

Donnie nodded, gets up from the bench and tells Sara to turn around, she turns in her seat and looks up at him wondering what is going on, but got her answer a second later. He clears his throat, gets down on one knee, while everybody gasped, he holds her hand and said. "Sara, I love you and I know it took you a long time to get on the same page as me but I believe we are ready for this, will you marry me?"

* * *

Around the same time Don was proposing, Grissom was standing on the balcony of his apartment in Paris, he had been traveling for the past 5 years on expeditions and decided to end his travels in Paris, he has been here for a week now and was going to have an interview for a teaching job in a few days.

He was finding a little more about himself day by day but nothing significant and his heart seemed to be aching a lot more than when he left New York, so his travels did nothing to fill in that empty spot. As he was wondering if he was making the right move again, there was a knock on his door.

He walks inside, to the door and opens it up. His eyes are wide when he saw that it was Julia standing there, the last time he called them to tell them where he was, no one was home and he didn't get a phone call back so this was a major surprise.

"Hi Julia, What are you doing here?"

She smiled back at him and said. "Why? Should I go back home?"

He shook his head and said. "No it's nice to see a familiar face." She slowly loses her smile, looks down trying to push her guilt down. He felt the atmosphere change and asked. "Are you ok?"

She cleared her throat, looked back at him and said. "Yeah, are you busy?"

"No." He cleared his throat and continued. "I would invite you in for something to eat but I haven't gotten a chance to go shopping today so how about we go out and you can tell me how everybody is doing?"

She nodded and he turned to grab his coat from the chair, then as he turned back toward her, she said. "I see you grew a beard."

They walk out in the hall, he shuts and locks the door then responded. "I just thought I would be different for a change, you don't like it?"

She looks at him and said. "It looks good on you." He just nods and they left the building and walked to the closest café.

After getting their croissant rolls they sat down at one of the tables outside and he speaks. "How are you? And Milo and Colin?" After she swallows her bite, she tells him everything what he has missed out on, Colin is engaged to a fellow doctor and really happy and Milo is moving up in the world he owns his own restaurant and she works for him and finally moved out and got herself a cheap but nice apartment.

As she finished telling him everything that was going on with her family he speaks again. "So what really brings you here? You could have told me this over the phone."

She nodded, took a breath and said. "Yes I could have, but I have to tell you something else, something that can't be said over the phone." Grissom nods but with confusion and waits. She licks her lips looked at him and said. "I am so sorry Gil."

"Sorry for what? Your not making any sense."

She wipes a few tears away, puts her purse on the table, puts her hand in it and as she was pulling something out she talked. "I think this belongs to you, I found it close to you in the subway and I know I should have given it to you right when you woke up or if anything, when some of your memories were starting come back, but I thought I was protecting you."

She hands him the object from her purse, he looks at her then looked down at her hand and saw a silver watch.  
He took it from her hands, looked at the front of it then turned it on the back and saw the inscription: _'Forever yours, Sara.' _The moment he saw that inscription everything about her and their relationship came flooding back, he gasped as every look, touch, word, smile, hug, feeling and kiss came to his mind. As all these emotions were coming to him like a flood gate, his heart was aching more sharply like pins and needles and a tear falls down his cheek, and he thinks  
'Oh Sara.'

* * *

She still sat there looking at him shocked, dating him was one thing but marrying him was a whole different matter, she really does care for him but this wasn't part of her dreams and wishes, she mentally shook her head and thinks. 'Come on Sara your full dream will not be coming true, he isn't coming back, it's time to move on.' She mentally shook her head again, then nodded her head with a small smile and said. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Donnie smiled, leans toward her, kisses her cheek, brings her in his arms and said. "Thank you."

While in the hug, she closes her eyes and a tear leaks out of her eye as her heart was aching and she thinks 'Oh Grissom.'

* * *

He took a few more minutes to himself, wipes a tear away, looks at the women sitting across from her, narrowed his eyes and said. "How come you never showed this to me before?"

She wiped more tears away and said. "I thought I was protecting you."

"Protecting me how? I think it was more like you couldn't have me so nobody should, huh?"

"No it wasn't like that. She could have been somebody that hurt you in the past or wasn't alive anymore and you were just holding on to a dream or a fantasy I didn't want you to get your heart-broken if you found out it wasn't real."

"But you didn't know and I wasted all this time being away from her, thanks to you."

He gets up from the chair, she gets up too and speaks. "You could have gone back so don't put that all on me."

He turns back to her and replies in a bitter tone. "I will take some of the blame but I thought that there was no one there waiting for me, I didn't have all the facts, I didn't know. You could have given me the watch even if there was no guarantee I would have remembered. I could have changed my plans. You had no right to make that decision for me."

He turns his back on her and she puts her hand on his shoulder to stop him and said. "I'm sorry Gil I..."

He removes his shoulder out of her gasp, looks back at her and said. "Sorry doesn't give me my 5 years back, I got to go." he turns hid back to her and started walking away, with a crying Julia behind him.

The moment he left the café he called the school administrator and verbally backed out of the interview, he packed a bag and left his apartment, got a cab and told the driver to take him to the airport.

He gets to the airport, pays the cabbie, gets out and practically ran to get in line for his ticket, he needed to get home.  
He smiled at that word and his smile was still there when he walked up to the counter.

The woman behind the counter, looked at the man who had a smile on his face and asked in an accent. "How can I help you today?"

Grissom smiles back and replied. "One way ticket to Las Vegas."

As he pulled out his credentials, she typed on her computer looked at him and asked. "Business or pleasure."

He shakes his head and said. "Neither I am finally going home."

The woman just nods, typed some more and said. "One seat left and will be boarding in 30 minutes, you're in luck."

He smiles bigger and replied. "You know what? I feel lucky today."

After a few more minutes she hands him the ticket and said. "Hope you get what you're looking for."

Grissom nods, grabs the ticket and said. "Thank you." Then he walks away and after looking at his gate number he walked there.

He sits down in the chairs in the waiting area, looks at his ticket and smiled as the rest of his memory started to come together, now he felt like one puzzle completed, he sighed in relief but was brought back to the present when the flight attendant got on the intercom and said they were boarding his flight, he gets up, ready to go home.

Once he was on the plane and was sitting in his seat, he looks down at his watch that was on his wrist and thinks. 'I am coming home honey.' he lefts his head to look out the window and her voice came to his head.

_"I love you Gilbert Grissom and I can't wait to be Mrs. Gilbert Grissom."_

He comes back to the present, shakes his head and thinks. 'Five long years ...' He stops himself and he mentally gasped and thinks. 'What am I doing? Its been five years, she could have moved on, she could have a family, she could be happy.' He leans his head back and closes his eyes. Just like that his good feeling became dread, he couldn't just show up and interrupt her life, but knew he also couldn't walk away forever until he knew she was happy. He mentally shakes his head and thinks. 'I'll go there unseen to make sure she is happy and if she is? I'll walk away forever.' He sighed hoping he was making the right decision.

* * *

AN: Another obstacle, sigh. What happens next? Please review.


	9. Sara's smile

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the continued support. Sorry about the delay. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Sara's smile

Sara was woken up from a wonderful dream by two little voices telling her to wake up, Sara opened her eyes and said with a smile on her face. "What do you want you little monsters, you know I was sleeping?" She reached for both of them playfully tickling them and they chuckled, trying to get away. She wanted to capture their laughs in her memory, they remind her so much of Grissom.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Junior spoke. "Sorry mommy but we're hungry."

"You are huh?"

They nodded and replied. "Yes, please."

Sara smiled again and said. "Ok, give me a kiss, go downstairs and wait in the living room and I will be down there in a minute." Both kids give their mom a kiss then Kate ran out of the room but her son was going slow.

Before he walked out he turned to his mom and said. "Mommy?"

Sara sets up in bed after stretching and asked. "Yes honey?"

"Can we go see the butterflies today?" He was smiling that innocent smile and using those puppy dog, blue eyes that she could never say no to, so Sara smiles back and said. "Yeah we can see the butterflies."

He smiles bigger and says "Thank you." Sara nods and Junior runs out of the room.

Sara wipes a tear away, her little boy was looking and acting like Gilbert Grissom everyday, She sighed and as she was getting out of bed her phone rang. "Sidle?"

Donnie replied. "Hi just wanted to wish you a good morning."

"Thank you, so how are things at the lab today?"

Sara's workload at the lab was reduced to part-time and today she had the day off.

Donnie sighed and said. "It's good, but that's another reason I am calling I have to work a double so I won't be with you and the kids today."

"Ok, thanks for calling."

"No problem, I love you Sara."

"Me too." They said bye and hung up the phone, then she looks down at her new engagement ring and sighed again, hoping she was doing the right thing, she knew it was time to move on but knowing and doing are two different things. Her thoughts were once again interrupted when she hears her kids and she finally got out of bed.  
She walks out of the room, went down stairs and started breakfast.

Once it was made and everybody was sitting down, Kate spoke after taking the first bite of her food. "Mommy are we going to see daddy this morning?"

Her kids knew that Gilbert Grissom was their father and on special occasions they would put flowers on his grave and since today was Father's day, it was a special occasion.

Sara nodded and replied. "Yeah, after we get some nice flowers for him."

The kids smiled and continued to eat then Gilbert asked. "Is uncle Donnie going to go see the butterflies today?"

Sara gives him a small smile and said. "Sorry honey but he has to work, maybe tomorrow before Adam's birthday we can go to the park or something else with him, would you like that?" They both nodded, she smiled at them and said. "ok, now finish up so we can see daddy and then the butterflies." Sara watches them for a minute and then finishes her own food.

After breakfast was done and she got the kids ready, they entertained themselves so she could get ready. As much as she loves spending time as a group with the other kids around, this is the time she enjoys the most, when it was just the three of them, she loved them so much.

When Sara changed her clothes and brushed her hair, she walks over to her jewelry box, opens it up then picks up the top part and sees the only thing she keeps on the bottom, it was the engagement ring that Grissom gave to her. Taking it off her finger was one of the hardest things she ever had to do, she shakes her thoughts from him again and sighed in frustration. Thinking about him through the years was a regular occurrence but it seems lately it happened a lot more than usual, she just didn't know why.

She sighs, puts the top back on, then closes it up, gets her shoes on, then goes back down stairs, gets her keys and purse, then the three of them walked out of the house that she was renting. A few weeks after the crash she couldn't live in Grissom's townhouse anymore, the memories were too much to deal with, so she moved out and got a new place, it took her time getting use to it but like everything else in the past five years she learned to deal with it the best she could.

She locks the door then they walk to the vehicle, the kids get in the back and when Sara shut's that door she goes to her door. She was about to open it but stops and turns around, she had this feeling like somebody was watching her but there was no one there, so she shrugs her shoulders and gets into the driver's seat, shuts the door, makes sure her kids were buckled, she buckles herself and they head to the flower shop then the cemetery.

They get to the cemetery, get out of the vehicle and walk to Grissom's tombstone, All three of them placed the flowers on the ground and the kids started talking, telling him happy Father's day, talking about what they are doing this summer and saying that they love him even though they never met him.

Sara talked about how much she still missed and loved him, and at the end she kissed her fingers, put it on the tombstone, wiped her tears away, then they said bye, turned and walked to the vehicle, got in and drove away.

Grissom watched them from his vehicle, never knowing what they said.

He had done a little investigation on finding her new address and he stopped a few houses down when he got into the neighborhood. After he saw those kids from afar he was thinking about walking away at that moment but he was curious on where they were headed, he felt ashamed for following her like this but he had to make sure she was happy.

He walks up to the tombstone that they were standing in front of, he traces his finger on the name and whispered. 'Least she hasn't forgotten me." He bends down, picks up the rose and smells it, then sets it back down and thinks. 'She still looks so beautiful and she got her dream.' he sighs and gets up, walks to his vehicle and drives to his hotel that he is staying at.

* * *

The next day after Kate and Junior got done playing in the park they all went to the book store, the kids loved to read and were very good readers even at the age of five.

They walk into the book store and went to the mystery section, Sara and Don loved those kinds of books and despite Junior looking like Grissom and liking some of the same things he did, he likes them too. Sara grabs a book, looks at Kate and said. "Hold on honey and I will take you over to the bug/insect section in a minute. Ok?"

Kate may look like Sara but she loved nature related facts just like her father, she just sighs and mumbles. "Ok mommy." Sara didn't even hear her, she was already looking at the books again.

After a few minutes Kate looked at the two grown ups and they were paying attention to their books, then she looked at her brother and he had his back turned to her, she sighed again. She knew she should listen to her mother but she really wanted to pick a book out for herself, so she looked again to make sure they weren't watching and walked to the section she wanted, which was on the other side of the store.

She gets to the section she was looking for and when she found the book that she wanted she couldn't pull it out, then she heard someone say. "Do you need help?"

Kate turns to the voice and saw the face of an older man, he had a beard and normally this would be the time where she would run back to her mom, but something about his eyes made her stay, she just nodded and stepped back, so if she did feel like she needed to run he couldn't reach her, but she still didn't feel threatened.

Grissom smiled, pulled out the book for her, handed it to her then said. "So you like dragon flies?"

Kate nodded again even though she thought this guy was friendly she was still very shy talking to people. Grissom smiled and said. "That's very good, I like all kinds of insects myself but my favorite are the butterflies."

Kate smiled and if Grissom didn't see it before he saw it now, that was a Sara smile, he knew that smile like the back of his hand. She finally speaks. "My mom and brother like butterflies too."

"What about your dad?"

Kate looks down and whispers. "He is dead, I never got to meet him." Grissom silently gasped and thought. 'She was pregnant?'

Then she looks up, smiles again then said. "But I am getting a new daddy."

Grissom just nods, having a piece of his heart breaking and said. "Maybe you should go back to your mom or you will worry her."

Just as he finished saying that they both heard. "Katie Marie where are you?"

Kate looks at the man and said "I have to go, when mommy uses my full name I am in trouble." Grissom nodded, she turned and left him behind.

Kate meets Sara in the middle of the store. Sara bends down takes the book out of Kate's hands and sets it down, her daughter being the priority. Then she brings her daughter into a huge hug, never wanting to let go of her again.

When she pulls back, Sara puts both hands on her daughter's shoulders looks her right in the eyes and said. "Don't you ever do that to me again ok, don't you ever." Sara was going to cry, she was more scared than anything else. Those few seconds when she didn't know where her child was just nearly stopped her heart. She gives her another hug.

While in the hug Kate says. "I'm sorry mom, but I really wanted to get my book."

They get out of the hug again, Sara puts her hand on Kate's cheek and said. "I know you did, but don't ever go with out me or somebody else you know. If something bad ever happened to you I don't know what I would've done, so promise me you won't do that again?"

Kate nods, wraps her arms around her mother's neck and said. "I promise, mommy."

They pull out of the hug once again and Sara finally looks at the book she took from her daughter's hand. She hadn't realized it was kind of a thick book, she looked at her daughter and said. "This is kind of big how did you get it out?"

Sara picks up the book, stands up, takes Kate's hand and Kate said. "A man got it for me."

She looked up when her mother looked down and Sara said. "What did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

"You said to never talk to them, but mommy I felt safe around him he was nice and he told me he likes all kinds of insects, specially butterflies."

Sara stopped dead in her tracks which made Kate stop suddenly, Sara looked down at her daughter and said. "What did he look like?" Crazy things were going into Sara's mind and she realized how ridicules her question was, so she shook her head and right when Katie was going to answer Sara speaks again. "Never mind honey."

Kate kept her mouth shut and they started walking again, they met Don and Junior at the counter and she put Kate's book by the cash register where the other books were.

While they were paying for the books, Kate looks at her brother, titled her head like she was trying to figure something out and when she saw his eyes, she whispers the answer her to mother's question. 'Like my brother.'

Sara takes Kate's hand again, looks down at her and asked. "What did you say honey?"

She looks up at her mother and was going to tell her, but changed her mind, shook her head and said. "Nothing mommy." She thought her answer would be too crazy to repeat, so she ignored the weird feeling she got while thinking of the man who felt familiar but was a complete stranger to her.

Sara gave her a quizzical look but shook it off and said to both kids. "Ok, Let's go home, get your swimming suits on then we can go to Adam's pool party ok?" The kids happily said yeah then Sara and Don share a smile and they all left the bookstore.

Grissom was watching them leave and thinks. 'She's happy, so I can leave.' He sighs, walks to the counter to buy his books and walks out of the Vegas book store, possible for that last time. Unlike yesterday he wasn't expecting to see her again but thankful he did so he got to see her at least one more time.

* * *

AN: Oh so close. Will they finally met before he makes a mistake and leaves? Sara just might get the shock of her life?Find out next chapter. Please review.


	10. Shocked

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Shocked

20 minutes later

When Sara, Don, Kate and Junior all made it to the Sanders house they walked around the back and the first person who sees them is Greg. He smiles, walks over to them and talks. "Hey you guys, the pool is ready and the food will be ready in about an hour."

The kids look at Sara and she smiles while saying. "Go ahead, but make sure you guys get floaties ok?" The kids nodded and handed their towels to her and went to the pool.

Sara and Don watches them to make sure they listened, then they looked back at Greg and Sara asks. "Where is everybody else?"

"Well Amanda, BreAnna and Warrick are inside getting the little ones ready and Catherine and Nick called and said that they won't be able to make it."

They nodded and Sara continues. "Well I am going inside I will see you boys in a few minutes." She smiled at them and heads inside the nice two-story house.

Greg looks at Don and asked. "You want something to drink?"

"Yeah a water would be nice." Greg nodded and goes to the cooler to grab a water, then hands him the drink while Don says thanks, by then the Browns came out, waved at Greg and Don then headed for the pool.

As Don was going to turn to talk to Greg again he stops when her hears Kate said his name. He turns around and she is running up to him and asked. "Are you going to come swim with me?"

Don bends down so he was eye level with her, smiles and said. "Yeah just give me a few minutes and I'll be right there." Kate nods, gives him a hug, which she was wet but he didn't mind, then runs back to the pool but slowed down as she got closer remembering the rules about running close to the pool.

As he was watching the kids, Greg speaks. "You are great with them, I know you guys had just gotten engaged but any discussion about more kids?"

He shook his head and replied. "Not yet, but that could change." he smiles.

Greg just nods. Even though he asked the question it felt weird to even think about Sara having anybody else's kids but Grissom's. It was almost as weird as when she started dating Don, It took them awhile to even imagine her with anybody else, but the group wanted to be supportive no matter what or who she chose, even though there were times where they felt she was reluctantly moving on. So if babies were the route she wanted to go they will support her on that too, just as long as she was happy as she could possible be under these circumstances.

Greg mentally shakes his head, pats Don on the shoulder then walks inside, while Don watched the kids again and he mentally sighed. He really did love them but it would be nice to have some of his own, then he thinks 'Maybe someday' he shakes his head and heads to the pool for some fun.

After they had their fun in the pool it was time to eat lunch and have some of Adam's birthday cake. When they got done eating, Adam wanted to open his presents, he was smiling as he was tearing the wrapping paper off and was happy with every toy he got.

When all the gifts were unwrapped Adam, Kate and Junior went to go play on the swing set and sandbox that the Sanders had, while Vanessa and Terrelle stayed with the grown ups and they each took turns holding them.

The group talked and had a few laughs and a while later Amanda announced she was pregnant again which Greg was all smiles, he was so happy to have a new addition.

Before they knew it their evening was coming to an end so they all said goodnight to the Sanders and went to their own homes.

Once Sara, Don, Kate and Junior got home Sara told the kids to get ready for bed, the kids nodded and went upstairs. Don shuts the door and asked if she wanted anything to drink, she shook her head no and walked to the living room, then the couch and sat down. He walks over to her, sits down next to her and puts his hand on hers.

They look at each other and that's when Kate runs in the room and asked if Don would read her a book for bedtime.  
As much as she loves reading herself she loves it more when she gets read to while trying to fall asleep. Don looks at the little girl in front of him, smiled and replied. "Of course sweetie I'll be there in a minute." She smiles, kissed her mother goodnight then ran back upstairs.

They smiled, looked at back at each other and she commented the same thing Greg did. "Your good with them."

"It's easy because I love them." He puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I love you." As he was leaning toward her he whispered. "And I was hoping we could have more."

She pulls back from him and said. "More kids?"

He stops, looks at her, runs his thumb up and down her cheek and said. "You don't want more?" She looks into his brown eyes and couldn't help but feel this discussion was so wrong. She gets up and walks over to the window. He watches her then gets up, walks up behind her and said. "Don't get me wrong I love those kids I just want..."

She cuts him off. "Kids that look like you."

He nods, puts his hands on her shoulders, she closes her eyes with her heart aching, then he speaks. "I am getting the sense you're not liking this idea."

She opened her eyes, turned around, looked at him and said. "It's just I am not ready to have more, I get that you want one of your own, I really do. But I am going to need more time." She wiped a tear away and looked down.

Donnie watched her bend her head down. He didn't mind waiting for the right time but he felt there was more to this, so he asked. "This is about Grissom isn't it?" She looks back at him and he saw it in her eyes, he stepped back, shook his head and continued out of frustration. "I can't believe he still has this strong hold on you. I mean come on Sara he has been dead for five years." The minute he said it like that, he regretted it. He may have not known him but he knew how much Sara cared for him and pretty much everybody from the lab.

Sara was taken aback with his words and gets angry at him. "I don't care if he has been gone for 10 years he was a part of my life and I loved him deeply. What we shared was meaningful. We had our whole future planned, then out of the blue he was ripped out of my life and I am still feeling the loss. If I am not moving fast enough for you then maybe you should find yourself somebody else."

She started to walk past him, Don put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off and Don spoke. "Sara I'm s…"

He didn't get to finish because Sara cut him off. "I will be back later, Don't wait up." She grabbed her purse and keys, opened the door and slammed it shut. Don sighed and heard the kids so he went to check on them, feeling like the biggest jerk out there.

When Sara got to her vehicle, she puts the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the drive way, heading to one of the places she felt close to him.

She drove the 10 minutes and parked her car, got out and locked it. She walked right to his tombstone, got down on her knees, puts her head in her hands and started to cry. She tried talking but she couldn't with all the crying.

She didn't know how long she was there but she immediately stopped the moment she heard that voice. "Sara?"

She gasped at the sound thinking she was hallucinating but turns around anyways, looks up and asked very shocked. "Grissom?"

"It's me."

She half laughs and half sobs remembering when she said that to him when she first got to Vegas. She gets up from the ground, she shakes her head and replied. "It's not possible, you can't be here."

"It is, it's really me."

Still couldn't believe he standing right there, she looks him over. She noticed he looked a little older. had a little more weight then the last time she saw him and grew a beard, but there was no doubt it looked like him. She tentatively walks up to him and he just stood there patiently waiting for her next move, he didn't want to scare her off.

When she was closer to him, she slowly puts her hand on his cheek and when her hand touched his beard he felt alive, she looked into those blue eyes they were shinning and looked very much alive, Grissom was really standing in front of her. She let out a strangled sob and asked again. "Grissom?" She already knew the answer but He nods again with a small smile.

A few seconds later she gets right into his arms and started to cry harder. Grissom wrapped her in his arms and rubbed his hand up and down her back telling her it's ok now, he is here. She was holding on to him like she was afraid that if she let go she would lose him again.

After she calmed down a bit, she pulls back enough so that they are looking into each other's eyes.  
As they were both staring at each other, Grissom puts his hand on her cheek, Sara 's heart was fluttering so much she had to close her eyes at these intense feelings inside of her. When she opened them again it looked like they moved closer but they hadn't moved at all, both hearts pounding in their chests all they had to do was lean forward and their lips would touch.

Unfortunately it didn't happen, Sara looked away to break the spell and when she looked back at him she whispered. "I can't." No matter how much she wanted to kiss him, she had made a promise to somebody else.

Grissom nodded, wiped away the dry tears that were on her cheek and said. "Because your engaged." He wasn't saying that as a question and she heard it that way.

She gets out of his arms, stands at a small distance from him and said. "Grissom I thought you were dead." Then she stopped, folded her arms over her chest and asked. "How are you here? And since You were alive all this time, how come you didn't come here sooner?"

"That is a very long story and I will tell you, but first I want to know why were you crying when I saw you happy." He closes his eyes at that. He didn't mean to tell her that he saw her, at least not yet.

Sara looked at him and with her mind as sharp as ever said. "You were at the book store?" Grissom opened his eyes and nodded then Sara continued. "And were you around me yesterday?"

"Yes but that was just to see you from afar and when you came here I watched you leave, I walked over here and saw this." He pointed to the tombstone.

Sara nodded, then another realization came to her. "That means you saw.."

Grissom cut her off. "Yeah, I saw your kids." He didn't want to be presumptions and say their kids, even though he figured out that they were.

Sara shook her head and said. "Our kids, I found out I was pregnant three days after we had your funeral." He does a short nod and then smiles at the memory that he was really talking to his daughter earlier today. His thoughts were interrupted when Sara speaks. "You were the man who was talking to Katie weren't you?" She meant to say that as a statement but it came out as a question.

Grissom nodded again and this time took a step forward so they were closer, he takes her hand and said. "Yeah and she looked exactly like you, that brown hair and those brown eyes that you predicted."

She smiled and asked. "Did you see her brother?"

"Only from the back I saw that he had my hair color."

Sara snorted and replied. "He took more than that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, its like a miniature you. When I saw that face and those eyes for the first time I knew there was only one name for him, Gilbert Junior."

Grissom was speechless for a few seconds and asked. "You named him after me?"

Sara nodded and with her free hand she puts it on his cheek and said. "How could I not? He looked like you and as he grew up I knew I picked the right name for him. He loves to read anything and everything he can get his hands on, loves crossword puzzles even at five he is so good at them. I bought him a chess set and he plays Greg all the time and he wins a lot, it's a miniature you walking around."

That made Grissom smile and now he wanted to know more about his little girl so he said. "And our daughter?"

Sara smiled and responded. "She is more like me in the physical appearance as you could tell." Grissom nodded and she continued. "But she is defiantly your daughter, she loves poetry, insect books, she could sit down for hours reading them, she loves rollercoaster's, we can't go to an amusement park and leave if she hasn't ridden on at least one. She likes the crossword puzzles too but not so much of the chess. And she loves shows like the animal planet and the discovery channel."

She raises an eyebrow, Grissom smiled bigger and commented with pride. "Those are my kids."

Sara nodded, took her hand off his cheek and said. "Yeah they are defiantly yours."

They look at each other again and the same thing reflected in each other's eyes, their love gave them the kids that they wanted. Then Grissom released her hand and said. "We kind of got off topic and you still haven't answered my question."

Sara raises an eyebrow, crosses her arms once again and stated back. "Well you haven't answered mine and I asked you first."

"Ok I will tel…" He was cut off when he felt a rain drop on his head and Sara must have felt it too, they both looked up and it was starting to rain.

They both look at each other again, Sara takes his hand and said. "Do you have a car?" Grissom nodded and Sara spoke again. "Follow me ok?" Grissom nodded again, Sara released his hand and they both ran to their own vehicles.

They started up their vehicles and Grissom followed Sara to a familiar street and to a familiar place. They parked in the parking lot and when Grissom saw Sara get out and go to his old townhouse door and opened it, he got out of his vehicle and followed her in.

It was almost walking in on the past, he saw everything exactly how it was before Sara moved in, he looked and walked around and was amazed by it, of course there was a lot of dust and a few boxes for maybe a little storage but other than that his place looked like it did seven years ago. When Grissom got back to the living room Sara was still standing by the front door, which was closed now. He looks at her wondering what this was all about.

He didn't even have to speak because even though they were apart for five years, Sara knew what he was thinking, she walked to the couch, took the cover off as she spoke. "A few weeks after your funeral I couldn't take living here anymore with all of our memories, it was too hard." She sighed and continued. "But after I found my new place and started packing my things I realized I couldn't let this place go either. I couldn't imagine other people living here, so I took the stuff that we had of yours in storage and put it back here and the only time I ever came in here was to maybe put a few boxes in here or to find something I may have forgotten." She had to wipe some more tears away, Grissom was standing next to her, takes one of her hands and she spoke again. "I just couldn't give this place up, I wasn't ready to let you go completely."

Grissom gives her a small smile, puts the other hand on her cheek and said. "I understand." After wiping the remaining tears away, he takes his hand off her cheek and looks around with memories popping in his mind.

His thoughts and memories were interrupted when Sara started talking. "Now it's time for me to understand what took you so long to get back here."

He looks back at her and said. "Ok but first can I change I am still a little wet?"

"Yeah and you know what, I need to also."

Grissom looked at her with a raised eyebrow and his face was showing 'How are you going to change? Do you have clothes here?' Sara had to laugh, she missed his eyebrow raise almost as much as she missed the man himself. She shook her head and replied. "I have clothes in my vehicle, having twins can be a messy job and you have to take every precaution and plus you know I always carry extra for work."

Grissom nods in understanding, they walk back outside and each go to their vehicles to grab their bags, then they walked inside and Grissom changes in the bathroom while Sara changed in the bedroom.

When Grissom was changed he walked out of the room and saw that she was in the living room sitting down on the couch, he sits down next to her and saw that she was wearing a very familiar sweatshirt but didn't say anything.

When she looked at him, he nods, gets more comfortable than said. "I will tell you now, you ready?" She nodded, wondering what he was going to share. Her feelings were all over the place, even still feeling shocked he was sitting right next to her, talking to her.

* * *

AN: Things are about to get emotional next chapter. Please review.


	11. Are you staying?

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the continued support here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: Are you staying?

He clears his throat and told her what his life was like the from the moment he woke up to the nine months that followed and the frustration he had felt about not remembering much about his life, just little bits and pieces. After he told her his first breakthrough of his memories and finding out who he was, he stopped and looked into her eyes. He saw a ray of emotions in there.

As he was going to continue, she speaks in sadness. "How come you didn't come home after you found out who you were?"

He licked his lips and told her. "Because I thought no one was waiting for me, I thought all I had was my work and my memory wasn't all the way back. There was no guarantee that it would have came back even after seeing you all, I couldn't be just the shell of me." He looked deep into her eyes and replied. "I wouldn't have been the man you needed me to be." He looked down.

"Did you think I wouldn't have understood what you would be going through? That I wouldn't be there to help you out?" He looks up and was about to talk but stops when She walks up to him angry. She pushes him back crying with frustration. "Do you know how much I have missed you? That waking up everyday without you was so hard that I had will myself to continue, That I cried every night wishing that this wasn't the real world and wishing that you were here for our kids, the kids that we dreamed about. How..." There was so much more she wanted to say but she couldn't because she broke down in his arms crying.

He shook his head, wraps his arms around her and kept saying. "I didn't know you were waiting for me. I couldn't remember. I am so sorry Sara, If I knew that you were here I would have been on that plane without hesitation.  
Knowing what I know now I regret making the decision I did." He closes his eyes trying to hold back his own tears and repeated. "I'm so sorry." Then they held each other tightly, crying for all the years they lost together.

When she calmed down she pulled back, he puts his hand back on her cheek, wiped her tears away, then continued. "Can you ever forgive me?"

She looks into his eyes and replied. "You couldn't remember that I was here, I won't fault you for that, but you still should have came home. We all would have helped you."

"I know that now."

She stepped back from him, turned around to compose herself. She didn't mean to go off like that, she understood that he couldn't remember but all of her feelings were coming out of her and she had to get them out.

After a few minutes she turns back around and asked. "What happened after you left New York?"

He took a breath to compose himself, walks to the couch and sits down, looks back at her and tells her his travels, describing all the rain forests he saw then told her where his journey had ended before he got his memory back.

As he was telling his story she had sat down next to him and when he finished she asked. "So you found the rest of your memory in Paris?"

"Sort of." She raised an eyebrow and he continued. "It wasn't Paris that sent a trigger to my memory."

He looked down, moved his sweatshirt sleeve to reveal the watch that Sara gave him, she gasped, moves her hand to touch it and asked. "You said the muggers took everything."

He nodded and replied. "That's what I was told." They looked into each other's eyes and he continued. "Julia came to Paris to talk to me and she gave me the watch."

Sara asked shocked. "She had it the whole time?"

"Yes, she told me she found it close to me, the muggers must have dropped."

"Why would she keep that from you?"

He looks at her and said a little bitter. "She said something about protecting me." they look at each other and knew her motives was more than that.

Sara shakes her head and replied. "I can't believe she would do that to you. If she cared for you at all she shouldn't have kept something that could have helped you." He nodded in agreement and she continued. "Now if I ever see her she will need protection from me." He gives her a small smile then looks down, she takes a breath and asked one more thing. "Why all the secrecy when you got here?"

He took another breath puts his hand over hers, both feeling the sparks but ignored it for the time being and said. "When I got on the plane I had time to really think about well... everything and I realized that my life before the memory loss had basically stopped but nothing stopped for you. You were living your life, You could have moved on, had a family of your own, you could have been happy." She looks into his emotional eyes and puts her free hand on his cheek then rubbed her thumb up down it and he found the courage to continue. "But my heart told me I had to make sure that you were. I found your address when I landed in Vegas. The next morning I saw you and the two kids coming out of the house and at first when I saw them I'll admit it tore me up inside because it looked like you wasted no time getting over me and forgot me completely."

Sara was going to say something, but he puts a finger to her mouth to stop her and he continued. "I know that now, but I wasn't thinking clearly at that moment." He sighed and spoke again. "Then when I saw the tombstone you were standing in front of it made me happy that you hadn't forgotten about me."

Grissom had a tear coming down his cheek and Sara wiped it away and said. "Not once would I have ever forgotten you." He gives her a small smile and she continued. "So what happened with the bookstore? Did you follow us there?"

"No, being there at the same time as you was a complete accident." In his mind he thinks. 'or was it fate?' He mentally shook his head and continued. "I was getting some books so I could have something to read and I am kind of glad that I was there because I got to see Katie. She looked so happy and I saw the smile that you and your fiancée shared and it looked like you were happy too. So since I knew that you were really ok I could leave happy."

Sara stands up from the couch and walks a few steps away from him and said. "You were going to leave, even though you figured out those kids were yours?"

Grissom stands up too but doesn't move and said. "Yes because I didn't want to come in and mess up your new life.  
You were happy, they were happy and as long as you guys were, so was I. And I was going to leave putting those smiles in my memories. In fact I was going to leave after I visited the cemetery one more time to say goodbye to the old life, but when I saw you crying, there was no way that I was just going to turn around and leave you there like that because even though I decided to leave and let you be with another man, that didn't mean that I stopped loving you and I didn't want to leave with the last image of you crying."

He walks up to her, puts his hand on her cheek and said something before she could speak. "Now that I answered your questions, will you answer mine, why were you crying?"

She looks into his eyes and said. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Grissom had a feeling that it had something to do with this new guy, and since he was still her friend he nodded and replied. "Yeah, if anything I am your friend." Sara nodded and walked over to the couch again and sat down, Grissom followed her and sat down next to her.

"What it all boiled down to was kids. He wants more and I told him I wasn't ready." Sara saw his look and said. "I don't have to continue if you don't want me too."

Grissom shook his head, with his heart aching and said. "No, it's ok."

Sara nodded and continued. "After I told him that, he told me that he thinks the reason for that is because I still have this hold on you, I just blew up at him. He tried to apologize but I couldn't stay there any longer." She sighed and finished with. "He just doesn't understand how much I loved you and how much our relationship meant to me."

Grissom heard that she used the past tense on their relationship whether she meant to use those words or not he knew what he had to do. He looks at her and she has her head turned wiping more tears away, he puts his hand on her chin and brought her face back so she is looking at him. As he wiped her tears away for about the hundredth time tonight he asked. "Is he right about the reason you don't want to have kids with him?"

Sara shrugs her shoulders, looks down and said. "I don't know."

Grissom shook his head and said. "Sara you do know. You can tell me anything you know that, so is it true?"

She looks back at him, takes a breath and said. "Yes. I thought I could move on and I was taking small steps on doing that when I said yes to his proposal but having another man's kids wasn't…"

She trailed off and Grissom didn't miss a beat, he finished for her. "It wasn't part of your dream." Sara nodded and looked down again, Grissom sighed and said. "Sara I know things didn't go like we planned and your life toke a major detour but you got your dream, you got your blue-eyed boy and your brown-eyed girl, you would just be adding on. If you really love him then let me go and be with him completely."

Sara slowly looks up at him and said. "What about your dream?"

Grissom gives her a small smile and said. "I had my dream, I got to see what our daughter looks like with your eyes, I made you happy and I got to love you, that was my dream and it all came true." Grissom takes a breath and said one of the hardest things of his life. "Now why don't you go home to him and be in your relationship with your whole heart and raise Kate and Junior with him and tell them that I love them very much." That last part was true, even though he didn't really know them, he already loved them.

She asked in confusion "What about you?"

Grissom stands up and looks down at her. "I will lock up the townhouse tomorrow morning, leave Vegas and I can still be dead to everybody here."

Her heart was pounding at the thought of him leaving again and she said. "Without you ever knowing our kids?"

"I just told you the reason, I just wanted to make sure your happy and I did, now I can go with that thought."

Sara stands up and looks at him and said. "Does crying at your tombstone scream happy to you."

"It's a little bump in the road Sara and once you tell him your whole heart is his and your ready to move on, it will change."

"And that's how you really feel, you want me to go to another man, tell him that I love him with all my heart and I'm ready to have his kids and raise yours with him?"

Grissom swallows hard, nods then said. "You were already planning on raising them with him before you saw me tonight so just turn around, walk out the door and forget you ever saw me and just put me in your memories, please Sara."

Tears were bubbling up in Grissom but he pushed them away, he didn't want her to see them because if she did she knew he would be lying.

She folds her arms over her chest looks at him in the eyes and said. "So you expect me to just walk out the door and Forget I ever saw my children's father?" He nodded, she pushed all her vulnerable side away for the moment and hardened her emotions then continued. "You realize what your asking me to do?" Before he replied, she spoke again. "Your asking me to let you turn your back on your kids." She shakes her head and continued. "Thinking your dead and knowing you couldn't come back is one thing, but knowing your alive and choosing to stay away is something I'll never forgive you for."

She sees him have a pained look on his face and before her emotions turned on her she continued again. "As their mother I will protect them and I will fight for whatever I think is good for them and that's you, I know it is and you won't convince me otherwise no matter how stubborn you can be. They need their father and I know you need them too. So if you think I am just going to turn and walk away without fighting for what I know is right, then you must have not gotten your full memory of me back because I am not doing it."

She walks past him and sits back down on the couch, he turns to look at her, she looks at him in the eyes challenging him but then his vulnerable side showed up and just like that her hardened shell cracks and her tears were brewing but she pushed them away and sad sadly. "I can't, so don't ask me to. " She couldn't imagine pretending she didn't see him and lying to her kids, she won't do it.

That whole speech was about their kids and their needs, as it should have been. But she would be lying to herself if she didn't admit it was a little about herself too.

He stands there for a few minutes looking at her, speechless, with so much emotions inside of him. Then finally he speaks after clearing his throat. "Your right." He watched her whole face become hopeful, then he sighed and continued. "I can't walk away from my kids and I am sorry if I made it seem like it would be that easy. It wouldn't have, believe me.  
I just thought I would be messing up your happiness because despite on what I saw tonight I did see you happy earlier."  
She nodded she did feel happiness earlier, it wasn't a completed happiness but it was enough.

She gets up from the couch, stands in front of him and said with emotion. "Nothing would bring me more joy and happiness then to see you with our children, and as for the kid's happiness? Well I bet they wouldn't be asking for any Christmas presents this year because you'll be the best present they'll ever get. They already love you so much they just need you to be around so they could share it with you." A warm feeling went over him after she said that about their kids. They look into each other's eyes and she asked. "So are you staying?"

He puts his hand on her cheek to wipe a few unexpected tears away and asked. "And that's all you want? Me just staying to be a father to them?" She knew what he was asking and before she got to answer, her phone rings.

Their staring trance was cut off and she gets into her purse, hits talk on her phone, puts her phone to her ear and said. "Yes Don?"

"Sara I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to sound like he didn't matter to you, I know he did. How about we table the kids discussion for now ok?"

She didn't want to have a lengthy conversation with him right now so she just agreed with him. "Alright."

"Good, so when will you be home?"

"I just need a little more air and I will be there in about five to ten minutes."

"Ok see you soon, love you."

"Me too, bye."

They hung up, Sara turned to him waiting for his answer, Grissom nodded and replied. "I won't leave Sara, I'll stay here and be a father to our kids." He took her off the hook from answering the question that was interrupted by her phone.

Sara gives him a very big smile at his answer, puts her phone back into her purse, walks up to him and gives him a hug then when they pull back she says. "Thank you Grissom." He nodded with a smile and Sara smiles back.

It was a few moments of silence and Grissom says. "So how are we going to tell everyone that I am alive?"

"I don't know, I always thought that you were the genius." She smirked.

He chuckles while shaking his head, then he sighs and said. "This is beyond my expertise, I've never came back from the dead before." He looks at her with his own smirk

At first Sara glared at him but it only lasted a second when she saw his lips turn into a smile and she couldn't help it, she smiles back and they both started laughing. It felt good to laugh together.

When they calmed themselves Sara speaks. "Well I could get the team to go to the diner and you can come in or if you don't want to see everybody at once you could ease your way in their lives."

Grissom thinks about that for a minute and said. "I actually want to get it over with, so lets just get everybody there at once, ok?"

"Alright and when do you want to do this?"

"Is tomorrow to soon? I am kind of in a hurry to get to know my kids."

Sara smiles knowing what was there all along, he wanted to be a father to them. "Tomorrow is fine, Will you call me?" Grissom nodded, Sara sighs then said. "I better go."

"yeah."

They were looking at each other and Sara wasn't moving, in part of fearing this still wasn't real and another part of her not wanting to go, but knew she had to for the time being. Grissom puts his hand on hers and said. "It's ok to leave I am not going anywhere."

"I know I just still can't believe you're here and I have never been so happy that you missed that plane but I am sorry on what happened to you."

"I know you are and I am too you have no idea."

He squeeze her hand and she slowly takes her hand out of his, she looks at him one more time then turned around and just as she was about to take a step, she turned right back to him knowing they needed to get more thing out there. "Grissom about u.."

He puts a finger to her lips to stop her and said. "Don't worry about us right now. You just got a major shock tonight after getting engaged to somebody else. I know you, You wouldn't have said yes if there wasn't something there.  
Take all the time you need to process everything, I already promised I am not going anywhere, so I got time. God only knows how long you waited for me, so it's my turn." He gives her a half-smile then continues. "Let's just take this one step at a time with everything else first, alright?" She nodded, he did have a point, his plate was going to be pretty full as it is. He speaks again, cutting her out of her thoughts. "I have a feeling that things will work out in the end, though."  
He moves his hand to her cheek, looks into her eyes. "And with me back here, anything is possible right?"

She looks into his hopeful eyes, she nods with a smile and said. "After tonight I believe anything is." He smiles back.

After one more look, she turned and this time walked out of the door.

When the door shut he let out the breath he was holding, everything he just said was the truth but it didn't mean the hurt wasn't inside of him watching her walk away.

When Sara shut the door behind her, she puts her head on the door, lets out the breath she was holding.  
Seeing him alive was the biggest shock of her life, but certainly not unwelcomed. She smiles while shaking her head and thinks. 'yes anything is possible now.' She walked away excited for her kids that they will finally get to know their dad rather than stories about him and for what the future might hold.

* * *

AN: I know it wasn't the full reunion you were hoping for but please bear with me a little bit longer.  
Next Chapter: Seeing the team again and formally meeting his kids. Please review.


	12. Daddy?

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the continuing support. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: Daddy?

The whole night Sara kept tossing and turning thinking to much about last night and today, luckily Don went to work so he wasn't there during the night.

Now it was 6 o'clock in the morning and Sara was sitting in bed reading one of her new books when her cell phone rang, she leans to get her phone then answered it. "Sidle."

Don was on the other line and asked. "I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No I have been up for a while."

"Good, I wanted to call to let you know that the guys wanted to have breakfast with us."

Sara was jumping for joy in her head, least she didn't have to set it up but she didn't want to sound to eager so she said jokingly. "What? They didn't get enough of us yesterday?"

Don laughed and said. "I guess not, so what do you say?"

"I would love too, I'll get the kids up and ready then meet you all in an hour."

"Alright, love you."

"Me too, bye." She hangs up the phone, gets out of bed and gets ready for her day something she has been waiting for the moment she got home last night, but that didn't stop the nervous feeling in her stomach.

She changed her clothes, brushed her hair, got her shoes on, then grabs her cell phone and goes to her daughter's room. She watches her sleep from the doorway for a minute and thinks with a smile. 'Your world is going to change little one.' Then she walks up to the bed, bends down and puts her hand on Kate's shoulder, shakes it lightly and whispers. "Honey wake up."

Kate opens her eyes sleepily and said. "Mommy?"

Sara smiles, kissed her forehead and said. "Why don't you get up, we are meeting Don, your 'uncles' and 'aunts'." Then in her mind she thinks. 'And your daddy.

Kate smiles and said. "Ok mommy."

Kate sits up and rubs her eyes while Sara grabbed some clothes from the dresser, sets them on the bed and said. "Here you go honey, I'm going to wake your brother then come back to brush your hair." Kate nodded still trying to wake up.

Sara walks out of the room and to her son's room, she opens the door, stands in the doorway of his room, looks toward his bug themed bed and her son was also sound asleep. She thinks. 'Your daddy is going to fall for you big time.' She walks in, gets his clothes first, sets them on the dresser and walks up to the bed, shakes his shoulders lightly and said. "Sweetie time to get up." She kissed his head and when she pulls back she sees his blue eyes, she smiles bigger and says. "We're going out for breakfast, so get ready ok?" Junior nods and rubs the sleep from his eyes. She kisses his head one more time, grabs his clothes and puts them on the bed, then leaves his room and goes back to her daughter to brush her hair.

Just as she finished getting the kids ready, her cell phone rings again.

She sent her kids to go play and she answers her phone. "Sidle."

Grissom on the other line said. "Is it all set up?"

She closes her eyes at the sound of his voice on the other end, this was something else she would have to get to use to again but doesn't mind one bit.  
"Yes but I didn't have to say anything Don called and said that they wanted to eat breakfast with us."

"Very good, so I will see you later than."

"yeah you will."

It was silent for a few minutes, this is where they would say the 'L' word but they couldn't at this time, so Grissom said. "Bye Sara."

"Bye Grissom."

They hung up and Sara sighed, then looked at her watch and thought. 'Might as well get there early so we could have the biggest table since we will have one extra person.' She shakes her head with a smile then walks in the living room to get the kids.

As she was driving toward the diner her nerves went up a notch.

Once they got there she finds the biggest table, walks to it and sat down with the twins on each side of her. They were facing the door so she could see everybody that comes in.

She told the waitress to just get a pitcher of water to start with, she nodded and left, then came back and sat it on the table and handed the twins crayons and something to color so they have something to do while they waited.

5 minutes later BreAnna and Amanda showed up with their kids, they sat down and started chatting, waiting for the rest of the group.

15 minutes later Don, Warrick, Greg, Nick and Catherine showed up and they all sat down. No one mentioned it but noticed there was room for one more person, they just thought it was for the extra room at least one person didn't think that. By now it took everything Sara had to not move her foot up and down or wringing her hands together, or anything else that would let the rest of them know how nervous she was.

The waitress came back for their breakfast orders when she saw everybody sitting down. Sara wanted to say that they needed to wait for somebody else but she figured that wouldn't be wise so she kept her mouth shut and only opened it when she ordered for herself and her kids, the waitress got the orders and left the table.

When she was gone they all started in their own conversations. Greg was helping his son color when he got thirsty, he picked up his water, answered a question his wife asked, took a drink and when his eyes looked toward the door he spit out it out and started to cough. Sara looks at Greg then felt that all familiar tingle that only comes from one man. Amanda was rubbing his back and asked. "Are you ok Honey?"

When he stopped coughing, he looked behind Warrick's shoulder toward the door again and said. "It's not possible." They all look at him and everybody but one was curious on what was going on with him.

Greg points to the door. Amanda, Sara, Nick and Catherine looked toward it. Warrick and BreAnna looked behind them, Don looked over his shoulder and the kids looked where the grown ups looked, wondering what was going on. Everybody was speechless and Sara was smiling inside. Standing in the diner was Gilbert Grissom.

The only difference from this Grissom than the five-year ago one was that he looked a little older, gained a little weight but there was no doubt it was him and to Sara the only difference from this Grissom to last night's Grissom was that he had shaved his beard.

Grissom slowly walks up to them and they still had not said a word, in fact they were not even blinking, they were still wondering if they were all having the same hallucination.

Finally Greg speaks to the gang. "Do you guys see what I am seeing?"

They all shook their heads and replied. "Yes."

"Good because I thought I could see dead people now."

Grissom shakes his head with a smile then finally speaks. "So do I get a Hello or what?"

Everybody stands up except for the kids, but since Terrelle was being held by BreAnna, he was up too.

Greg walks over to Grissom and said. "Grissom is that really you?"

Grissom smiles again and says sarcastically. "No Greg somebody is impersonating me." He shakes his head again and continued. "Of course it's me." Greg smiles and didn't even think about it, he gave Grissom a hug. Grissom was shocked at first then he hugged him back.

After a second they get out of the hug, Greg looked at the other people, smiled and said. "He's really back." They all laughed and gave Grissom  
hugs/handshakes, but Don since he didn't know him.

Grissom and Don look at each other and the rest of them were holding their breaths.

After a minute Don holds out his hand and introduced himself. "Don Butler."

Grissom takes his hand and as they shake he replied. "Gilbert Grissom."

As they released hands Don speaks again. "I heard a lot about you." He then smiles and puts his arm around Sara's waist, tension rose in Grissom but he kept it down and the rest of them was still holding their breaths.

Grissom shook whatever he was feeling away, nods his head again and replied. "I hope all good things."

Don just nodded back and they kept their eye contact for a few seconds then Grissom broke it when he looked at everybody else, then toward the kids and said "The group has gotten bigger since the last time I've been here. Who do we have here?" That's when everybody began to breath again. They thought that if this was in the wild west days they wouldn't have been surprised if they saw a gun duel.

BreAnna smiles and answered Grissom's question first. "This is Terrelle, he is one year old." Grissom says hi to him and Terrelle just looked at him then sprouted a smile after Grissom smiled at him.

Warrick picks up Vanessa and said. "This is two-year old Vanessa." And again Grissom said hi and Vanessa replied with a hi and a wave.

Grissom walks around the table toward Adam and Greg said. "This is Adam he just turned four yesterday."

Grissom looked down at Adam, held out his hand and said. "Hi Adam, nice to met you."

Adam smiles, shakes Grissom's hand and said. "Nice to met you too."

They release hands, Grissom looks at Greg then said. "A well-mannered kid, are you sure he is yours Greg?"

They all laughed and Greg said. "Ha, Ha, very funny."

Grissom walks to Greg and pats him on the back and replied. "I was only kidding." Greg nods with a smile, he actually missed the boss-man picking on him.  
Grissom walks away from Greg and now the moment of truth.

He walked to the last two kids, his kids. Kate and Junior were standing up in front of Sara and she had a hand on each of their shoulders when Grissom got to them. He bent down so he could be eye level with them, he looked at Kate first, smiled and waited patiently for her move.

As Kate was just standing there looking at him that weird feeling that she had yesterday came back but with a little more power. She imagined him with a beard and he looked like the man she saw yesterday at the book store especially with those eyes, but then she realized he was more than a stranger because she had a picture of this man on her nightstand by her bed. With her little heart racing, she smiles back and asked shocked. "Daddy?" Grissom looks up at Sara, amazed that she figured it out all by herself.

Sara moves away from Don, bends down so she was between her kids then replied. "Yes Katie this is daddy."

Before anything else was said Grissom's neck was immediately wrapped into her little arms. Grissom wrapped her up and held her. After a few seconds Kate started to cry. He pulled her back immediately, just in case he hurt her. He was about to ask what the matter was but Sara beat him to it. "What's the matter honey?"

She shakes her head sniffling and said. "I never thought I would get to see my daddy but now he is here."

Grissom puts a hand on her cheek to wipe her tears away and replied. "Yeah I am."

They smile at each other and Grissom hears the voice of his son. "Are you staying?" Grissom turns to his son and really look at him for the first time.

He was lucky that his feet was firmly on the ground because if he wasn't he would have fallen over, Sara was right. It was like looking in the mirror, a younger mirror, but a mirror nonetheless.

Junior had his arms folded and he had his eyebrow raised, Grissom smiles at him and asked. "Do you want me to stay?"

Junior looks at his mother, then looks back at his father nodded and said with a smile of his own. "Yeah I want you to stay."

"Then I am staying."

Junior smiles bigger and does the same thing his sister did, he wrapped his arms around Grissom's neck and Grissom holds on to him too, feeling he made the right choice on staying.

When they pulled back Junior said. "Mom named me after you."

Grissom puts his hand on his cheek and said. "I can see why."

Junior smiled again then asked, changing the subject. "You want to color with me?"

"I would love to."

Kate got mad and said. "I want to color with daddy."

Nick then chimed in. "They are already fighting for Grissom's attention."

They all laughed and Sara said. "Well how about Daddy sits between you two and he can color with you both." They nodded and everybody took their original seats while Sara grabbed her purse and her drink and moved it next to her daughter and Don.

When they all got comfortable Catherine spoke to Grissom. "What happened? How can this be possible?"

He looks at everybody and said. "Do you want the whole version or the short?"

They all look at each other, then looked at Grissom and Nick said. "The long, we're not going anywhere until next shift."

He looks at everybody and nods, takes a breath and started talking. While he was doing that, Don's arm went on the back of Sara's chair and Grissom ignored the feeling again and continued. Eventually the food came and they ate and listened to his every word. Sara was still very much in tuned and acted like she was hearing this for the first time.

Towards the end of his story Grissom concluded. "After I got the pieces of my life together I decided to come back. I figured you guys would be here so I decided to drop by, surprise."

He obviously edited the ending because he didn't want everybody to know that Sara already knew he was back, He didn't want to be the cause of any unnecessary problems. Well more than he already felt he did and even though he could feel that everybody was happy to see him back there was a little tension in the room coming from a person in particular.

When he was done talking, everybody looked at him a little shocked and a part of them were a little upset he didn't come to them 5 years ago so they could help but they were all happy he was here now and that's what mattered the most to them.

Catherine spoke for the group. "It's nice to have you back we really missed you."

Grissom looks at everybody and they were nodding. He smiles, nods back and said. "Thank you. I missed you guys too, well when I actually remembered you that is." They chuckled a little then finished up their food.

While they were preoccupied Sara and Grissom share a look, they give each other a smile and Sara goes back to eating the rest of her food while Grissom goes back to coloring with his kids.

After everybody got done with their food and Grissom was all caught up on everybody's life they all called it a morning so Don, Warrick, Nick, Greg and Catherine can go home and get some sleep.

Grissom was very thankful that he didn't have to hear about Don and Sara's relationship. Just because he was tolerating it, didn't mean he wants to hear about her being with another man.

When they all stood up and the bill was paid they walked out of the diner. While they were walking Kate looks up at her dad and asked. "Can I spend the day with you?"

Junior perked up at that and asked. "Yeah can I too."

When everybody got to Sara's vehicle he bends down, looks at them and said. "Guys I would love that, but I have some things I need to do. Like find a place to live." They looked sad, so he puts each hand on their cheeks and continued. "But when I get that done and settled in then you can come over and we can spend the whole day together and maybe if your mom says its ok you can spend the night, how would you like that?"

The twins smiled and were both saying. 'Yeah.' and gave him hugs

When they pulled back, he stands up and Warrick asked. "What about your townhouse?"

Grissom acted like he was surprised by this offer and looks at Warrick then said. "The townhouse? Shouldn't that have been rented by now?"

Greg shakes his head and replied "No, we kept it because we couldn't fully let you go." Everybody knew that Greg meant Sara but they didn't say anything,

He looked at Sara and Sara said. "Yeah you should live in the townhouse. In fact the kids and I can go over there and clean it while you go get some food and other errands you might need to do and when you get back it will be just like you left it." Then in both of their minds they said. 'Sort of like you left it.'

Grissom clears his throat and replied. "Are you sure Sara? You don't have to go over there I can do the cleaning myself."

He moves his attention from Sara to Don but Don wasn't saying anything he was just standing there watching them. Sara nodded and said. "Yeah I'm sure." and in her mind she thinks. 'Anytime I get to spend with you is alright with me.' She mentally shakes her head, looks at Don and asked. "You don't mind do you? Because I figured while I am gone you can catch up on some sleep."

He looks at her and can tell she wanted to do this, so he smiles and says. "I'm ok with it and how about later we can invite Grissom over at the house to welcome him back."

Grissom and Don looked at each other and Grissom had a feeling he was only accepting/offering to look good in front of Sara.

Sara gave him a huge smile and said. "Thanks Donnie."

Don smiled back, Sara looks at Grissom again and asked. "So is it alright?"

He looks at Sara and then his kids and they were just begging with their eyes. There was no way he could say no to all those eyes so he smiles, looks back at Sara and said. "ok."

Sara smiles right back at him, looks at the kids and said. "Come on kids let's get in the vehicle we have stuff to do." The kids hugged their father and said goodbye to Don then got in the vehicle.

Sara looks at Don and said. "I'll see you later." He nods and was leaning in for a kiss but Sara kisses him on the cheek, turned to the others and said bye, then asked Grissom if he remembered where the townhouse was, he kept up with the charade and said he did. Sara got in the vehicle and left. Everybody else said bye and also left.

Don stayed behind, Grissom looks at him and asked. "You wanted something?"

"I hope there won't be any problems."

Inside of Grissom he was dying but out loud he said. "If she is happy then you won't see me causing any problems with your relationship, I came here to see what I could get back from my old life and I found out I have two kids and I am not abandoning them." But in his mind he said. 'I maybe letting her go for now but I still love her.'

Don looks at Grissom, not really sure he could just walk away from her but was willing to try to get along with him for the sake of the kids and Sara. He nods and replies. "ok."

Grissom nods, then Don turns and walks to his vehicle and left. Grissom takes one big sigh and walks to his vehicle wondering what's in store for him now and hoping he was right that everything will work out.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: A couple has some news and Sara will make her choice. Please Review.


	13. Changes are in the air

AN: Last chapter Reviews were awesome, thank you very much. Now here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: Changes are in the air

For the next 12 days Grissom was settling in very nicely, he had went to Paris to tie up any loose ends he had there but since he wasn't there very long his stay was short and he was thankful for that because he missed his kids.

He called the Smith's and told them he was back in Vegas but once again nobody was home so he didn't get to talk to anybody.

Also in that time he got his townhouse in living condition again, getting rid of the stuff he didn't want anymore and replacing some of the old furniture with new.

When the lab director found out Grissom was alive he offered him the day shift supervisor job. Grissom only accepted if he wasn't replacing anybody and since the person that was supervisor of the shift was retiring, Grissom took it. His professional life was on track again even though he missed working with the gang.

The part that he enjoyed the most of being back was spending time with his kids. He never realized before how much he was missing out on being a dad and now that he was one, he couldn't imagine it any other way. He got to know them everyday and loved them more, each minute he spent with them and another plus was he got to spend time with Sara and even though sometimes it involved Don he still enjoyed the time with them.

Now it was the 4th of July and Grissom was finishing up his day at the lab, he was getting ready to go the lake, meeting the gang there. They had planned on spending the day there. Having a BBQ, swimming and at night they were going to see all the fireworks.

He signed his name on the last file, closed it and sighed in relief, he still didn't like paperwork, that's something he didn't miss. He gets up and leaves his office, which Catherine gave back to him. He wasn't expecting it but she told him it didn't feel right if she kept it while he was there so she got no argument from him. He walks out of the lab, into the parking lot and drove to lake mead.

When he got there and out of his vehicle he noticed everybody was already there unpacking the food they brought. As he got closer to the group, he heard his daughter. "Daddy!"

He looked where her voice was coming from and saw her running up to him. He holds out his arms and when she was closer she jumped into them, he picks her up with a small groan and said. "Your getting bigger every time I see you."

She laughs and said. "That's what mommy always says." He smiles, kissed her cheek, then sets her down and Kate speaks again. "Let's go play." She holds out her hand.

He looks into her innocent brown eyes having a tough time saying no, as if he would though, he loved playing with both of his kids. He takes her small hand into the his bigger one, nods and replied. "Ok."  
She smiles and they walk closer to the rest of the kids and the now 14 year old Lindsey.

After a few minutes Sara had stopped unpacking the food, turns and saw that Grissom was playing with the kids. He was laughing, smiling, being as carefree as he can be. She smiled when he saw him tickle their son and chasing after his daughter, it was almost like those kids transferred him into a younger version of himself and she loved watching him with them.

Her observing was interrupted when Catherine stood next to her and started to speak. "He is great with them."

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes and said. "He is a natural." She wiped the unexpected tear away.

Catherine smiles and replied. "Who ever thought that Gil Grissom had a father gene in him?"

Catherine goes back to looking at Grissom and the kids. Her thinking was along the same lines as Sara's, those kids were good for him. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sara spoke again. "I did. It may have been buried deep down but I knew it was there."

Catherine looks at her, smiles again, nods and replied. "I believe that." Sara looked at Catherine and smiled, then Catherine continued. "How are you doing with him here?"

Just as Sara was about to speak Don walks up to her, puts his arm around her shoulders and said. "Things must be going great with him because he hasn't been here two weeks yet and she's already spending more time with him than with me."

Both women looked at him and Sara talks, feeling like she had to defend herself. "I am making sure everybody is comfortable with each other, they are new to this."

"Yeah but you just said he was natural did you not?"

Sara narrowed her eyes and replied. "You were listening into my conversation?"

"It wasn't like you were whispering it."

Sara's mood was rapidly changing towards him and Catherine sensed it so she puts her hand on Sara's arm and said. "Come on Sara, let's get the kid's snacks ready." Sara looks away from Don, nods at Catherine then walks away with her.

Don watches them walk away and sighed, then looks at the kids playing with Grissom and his looked turned into a deep scowl, still feeling very tense. In fact his tension had been in him the moment Grissom walked in that diner. He feels that he was losing her, slowly. Competing against his ghost is one thing but the real person was a different matter entirely and he wasn't liking this one bit.

As the day was going on almost everybody was having a good time. They were laughing, playing, talking and eating, just enjoying everybody's company and happy that this holiday the whole group was back together.

Now that it was getting darker the fireworks were starting. During the middle of watching them a little wind started up and Sara was rubbing her hands up and down her arms to keep warm and Grissom caught that. He takes off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders, She looks at him while she was putting her arms though the sleeves and gives him an appreciated smile and he smiles back. They look at each other a minute longer then goes back to watching the fireworks. Their interaction didn't go unnoticed by Don and his mood darkened.

When the last of the fireworks were done they were getting up from the chairs and the kids were getting up from the ground. They packed everything and started taking trips to the vehicles to put their possessions in them. When they were done everybody said bye then left, leaving Sara, Kate, Grissom, Junior and Don.  
While Don was already in the car waiting to leave, everybody else was saying goodbye.  
The kids looked at their mother and she knew that look. "You want to stay with Daddy don't you?"

They nodded, Sara looked at Grissom, he smiles and replied. "They can if it's ok with you."

Sara looks at the kids and could see the begging, she smiles and said. "Ok, you can stay with daddy tonight."

They smile and they walk to the doors of the vehicle, she grabs their bags that they packed just incase this would happen. She handed them to her kids, kisses them goodbye and said her love you's then they get into Grissom's vehicle, which was parked right next to hers.

Sara and Grissom watch them get in the back seat and he walks Sara to the driver's side of her vehicle and she said. "Oh here is your jacket."

She was going to take it off but Grissom stopped her. "You keep it and give it back to me another time." He wanted her stay warm until she got home.

She smiles a his consideration then spoke again. "I'll see you tomorrow." Grissom nodded and opened the door for her, she smiles and gets in. He says bye to Don then looks at Sara and said. "Drive safely."

"I will. You too and kiss our kids goodnight for me." Grissom nodded and shut the door.

He turns around and goes to his own vehicle, gets in and waits till Sara starts going then he started his vehicle and started to drive with his kids safely in the back seat, happy today was a very good day.

As Sara was driving, Don looks over at her and puts his hand on her hand, which she did an involuntary shiver. Don felt it and asked. "Are you cold? because with Grissom's jacket on you shouldn't be."

She shakes her head and replied. "Don't start, I am not in the mood." Their fights have been increasing lately and she had a feeling she knew why.

She moves her hand and puts it on the steering wheel, while he shakes his head putting his hand back in his lap and spoke. "Why I am not surprised."

She narrowed her eyes and replied. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

He was about open his mouth when his phone rings, he pulls it out, answers it and said. "Butler." He talks a few minutes, hangs up, sighs, looks at her and said. "Can you drop me off at the lab?"

She nodded and replied. "Fine." then she turned on the radio not in the mood to talk to him, something about his attitude lately didn't sit well with her. He watches her then looks out the window and sighed again, they use to be happy.

* * *

One month later

It has been a month in a half since Grissom came back from the 'dead' and now it was his 54th birthday,  
so when dayshift was done Grissom was going to go home and spend the day with his kids but his plans were changed when they all wanted to take him out to a very nice restaurant and he was actually ok with that since Sara said their kids will be with them.

Ever since Kate and Junior stepped into his life it was hard being apart from them and on special days like his birthday, he wanted them with him.

Those were the only kids there though, they trusted Lindsey to watch the younger ones but Kate and Junior didn't mind because ever since Grissom stepped in their lives they didn't want him out of their sight either.

After the food was done, the presents were opened that Grissom told them not to get, they talked about old times and what they did on this day in the past when he wasn't here.

When it was a few moments of silence, Grissom addressed something he had noticed all night. He looked at Catherine and asked. "You didn't touch your wine Catherine, are you ok?"

Catherine and Nick look at each other and he nods with a smile, she smiles back, looked back at Grissom and said. "Yeah I'm fine, in fact Grissom if you don't mind I have some news to tell."

"Go ahead."

Everybody else was listening very intently she looks at everybody and said. "I found out yesterday that I am pregnant." They were shocked for a minute then they all smiled, cheered and did handshakes. When the last person did the handshaking they sat down again. As they were getting comfortable Catherine's phone rang, She picks it up while the rest of them talked quietly.

After she hung up, she looked at her team. They knew that look and waited until she spoke. "The swing shift are all tapped out and somebody needs to go to Jackpot and you may need to stay there for the night."

They nodded in understanding and Warrick says. "I'll go."

Catherine shook her head, looked at Don and said. "No, how about you Don?"

Don looked at her and said. "Why me? Warrick offered to go."

Everybody stopped with what they were doing and looked at him surprised with his attitude. Normally he would just nod and do what he was told. They also have been noticing little changes with him lately and they had a feeling they knew why.

Catherine raised an eyebrow and asked. "Are you questioning me?"

Don was going to open his mouth to say something but he saw the faces of everybody around him and plus he knew not to go against Catherine in any situation, especially in the professional one. She could be one tough boss if provoked. He closes his mouth, shook his head and replied. "No, it's fine." Catherine nodded, Don sighed, gets up, looks down at Sara, leans down to kiss her but she turns her head so he would get her cheek instead, which really didn't sit well with him. Grissom looked away with his stomach turning, even the smallest kiss toward her would do that to him.

Don pulls back feeling the tension in the room and said. "I guess I'll see you sometime tomorrow." Sara just nods also feeling her stomach turn for Grissom knowing it was hurting him to see somebody else kissing her. That's why she turned her head so it wouldn't be on the lips, kissing someone else in front of Grissom hurt her just as much as it did him.

Don moved his eyes to the twins, smiled at them and said. "You be good for your mother and I'll see you tomorrow." They just nodded and said bye.

Don walked to the door, turned to look at the group and watched them starting to talk and laugh again,  
he watched Grissom and Sara share a look, he shook his head and walked out, not liking this jealous feeling, it had been getting worse since the 4th of July.

After they had finished their drinks they stared to call it a night and after Sara said good-night and love you to her kids, since they were staying with Grissom, she left.

She got home and shut the front door with a sigh, now she had to think of something to do. When she thought about it she decided to take a calming bath.

Now she was sitting in the living room wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, reading a good mystery with a small glass of wine on the end table next to her. After a few pages into her book, her eyes wondered to the mantel hanging over the fireplace and smiled at the picture that was looking back at her. It was taken a few weeks ago.

Grissom, her and the kids were at the park taking pictures and a lovely old woman offered to take one of the four of them, thinking they were a lovely couple with adorable kids. Sara didn't even hesitate, she didn't have one as the whole family.

She sighed thinking of the word. 'Family.' It was exactly what she had envisioned with Grissom there was just one thing missing, the actual being together. She closed her book, pulled the chain out from under her shirt and looked at the engagement ring he gave her and every emotion, feeling, word, look, touch and kiss came flooding her vision and before she knew it a tear leaked out. She wiped it away, shook her head and made a decision, one that should have already been made the first night.

She wanted to give this a real chance with Don, but what she should know by now is that the way she feels about Grissom wasn't going to be ignored forever and no one was going to replace it not matter what, it was just to strong.

She got up, put her shoes on, grabbed her keys, phone and after locking the front door, she left.  
Going to claim the life that she should have had a long time ago, if it wasn't for unexpected events.

* * *

AN: Please Review.


	14. With you

AN: Thank you for the reviews. You are all awesome. Here is your next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 14: With you

Grissom had just closed the book he was reading to his kids, looked on the twin beds and they were both sound asleep. He gets up from the chair he was sitting on, walked over to their beds and kissed both of their heads and whispered his love you's to them then walked out of the room leaving the door cracked.

He walks in the kitchen, opens the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water then goes and sits down on the couch. He grabs his remote and puts it on Animal planet. He was watching that for 10 minutes when there was a knock on the door.

He shuts the TV off, sets the remote and water bottle on the coffee table, gets up and while he was walking toward the door he said. "Coming." So there wouldn't be another knock just in case it disturbed the children. He gets to the door and opens it up.

When it was all the way open he was immediately wrapped in a hug by Sara. He got over his shock fast, wrapped his arms around her and asked. "What's the matter?"

After a few minutes Sara pulls back and asked. "Can I come in?"

Grissom nodded and moved out of the way, Sara walked in and immediately went to the couch.  
He watched her for a few seconds wondering what was going on but asked the question after he shuts the door, walks to the couch then sits down next to her and looks at her again. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and replied. "Since you have been back I have been conflicted."

She stopped for a few seconds to get her thoughts in order and before she could continue he speaks. "I'm sorry."

She looks at him confused and said. "Why are you saying your sorry? You didn't do anything."

Grissom gets up from the couch, looks down at her and replied. "It's about me and Don you've been conflicted about?" Sara nodded and just as she was about to respond he speaks again. "I came back and made your life more complicated and confusing, I seem to do that a lot don't I?" He turns and walks over to the pictures on his mantel turning his back on a very speechless Sara.

A minute later She shakes her head, walks up to him, puts her hand on his shoulder then moves it to his face, moved his chin so they were looking at each other and Sara speaks. "The moment you walked into my life it became complicated and confusing, at times. But never think one second I would rather have not met you or have you dead then not here. It is an unthinkable path to go down and one I have already been down and not planning doing again if I can help it. Ok? So can I continue."

He sees the truth in her eyes, gives her a small smile and he replied. "Your were saying."

Now that she relieved him, she gets her bearings back and speaks, going back to the original conversation she stated after clearing her throat and looking into his blue eyes. "Even though you came back into my life I wanted to give a fair shot with Don. But then the first time you, me and our kids had family time alone, It all became clear to me and I can't pretend on what is and isn't there anymore and I apologize for not doing this sooner." He waits patiently and nervous on her next words, a second later they came. "Do you remember the question you asked me the first night you came back before Don called me?"

Grissom's mind was as sharp as ever and he responded. "I asked if you wanted me to stay just to be a father to the kids."

"Will you ask me the question again?"

He looks into her brown eyes, both hearts pounding, he cleared his throat and asked it. "Did you want me to stay just so I could be a father to our kids?"

She shook her head, puts her hand on his cheek and replied. "No, I wanted you to stay for me too. I love you. I always will and Never stopped. I want to be with you, only you."

Grissom gives her that boyish grin and finally got to say it. "I love you too Sara." She gives him that full-blown 'Sara' smile, one of the smiles he loves.

Grissom was coming closer and Sara thought that he was going to kiss her on the lips but he moves to her forehead and kissed her there. He pulls back and sees a little pout, he smiles and says. "I'm not going to kiss you while you have another man's ring on." He didn't want her tied to anybody else when he kissed for the first time in five years.

Sara smiled and when she was going to pull the ring off Grissom stopped her and said. "Let me rephrase that. I'm not going to kiss you until you talk to Don and he knows you took the ring off."

She looks at him and nods, she will respect his wishes even though she didn't particularly like them, but at this moment she will take what she can get. The rest will come in time now that their real feelings were out there.

The next moment she brings him into another unexpected hug and said. "Thank You."

He holds her to him and asked. "Why are you thanking me?"

She runs his hand up and down his back and replied. "Because you let me find my own way back to you."

He speaks with emotion. "I hoped you would." They stayed in the hug a few more minutes.

When they pulled back, she took his hand and they walk back to the couch, they sit down and she lays her head on his chest, a place she had been missing so much. He puts his arm around her shoulders and asked. "Did you love him?" She tensed a little on the question and he rubs his hand up and down her arm and he continued. "It's ok if you did."

After a few minutes she responded truthfully. "For awhile I did, But lately it had changed and really I could never love him like I love you." She moves her head from his chest looks into his blue eyes and continued. "There just isn't anybody else that can make me feel the way you can."

He smiles seeing the truth in her eyes, she smiles back, lays on his chest again and gets comfortable, once she was she sighed in content and asked. "What's going to happen after I talk to Don?"

He kissed her head and replied. "Anything you want."

It was silent for a few minutes then Sara puts her hands around her neck and unlatched the gold chain. Grissom was wondering what she was doing until she lifted the gold chain in the air and he saw the engagement ring dangling at the end.

He gasped a little and said. "You kept this." He moved his hand to touch the ring

She smiled. "Like I could really get rid of it. I kept it on my finger for years and didn't take it off until I started dating Don. Then it moved to the chain again and when you came back into my life it's been around my neck ever since. And I was hoping that once I get everything settled with Don you can put it back on my finger?"

She looks up at him with hopeful eyes, he looks down and replied. "I would be honored."

She smiles, lefts her head, kisses his cheek and hands the chain to him and asked. "Will you keep it safe till it can get back on my finger?"

Grissom nodded and took it from her then he gets up and goes to his room leaving Sara alone in the living room but only for a minute. He comes back and as he was walking toward the couch the home phone started ringing and since the ringer was on low it wasn't loud enough to wake the kids so he just lets it ring and sat back down on the couch, got comfortable and Sara laid back on his chest.

Grissom put his arm back around her shoulders both listened to the answer machine turn on and the person leaving a message, which was Colin Smith. 'Hi Gil, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and let you know that I am getting married in two weeks, You are invited if you want to come. Also Julia says sorry, I don't know what that is about she didn't tell me, but anyways have a good one, hope you got your life back, bye' then it clicked off.

She felt him tense at Julia's name and asked. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I think I'll just call and tell him congratulations."

"Because of Julia?"

"Do you blame me for not wanting to see her?"

She shook her head and replied. "No but it's been almost two months and we are together now, well besides of a few details and I don't want all that anger to stay in you." She was still pretty upset about what Julia did too but she wasn't dwelling on it anymore because of where she is right now, she was the one in his arms and not Julia.

He sighed, shook his head and said. "I know I am most of the blame for this delay and I know there wasn't a guarantee I would have remembered a lot sooner but she did keep something from me that could have changed everything I did and I almost lost you. I just need a little time before I can start forgiving her."

She nods in understanding, tightens her arm around his waist and said. "Ok, I am going with you on this one But just so that we get this straight you didn't lose me. My heart has always been yours."

Grissom smiles, kissed her head and said. "I like the sound of that."

She snuggles in his arms and he tightens them around her to protect her and they both sighed in content again and closing their eyes. They were just so happy they can be like this again.

After a few minutes of silence she speaks again. "Grissom?"

"Yeah."

She tried to move again so he releases her so she could, they looked at each other and she continues. "Since you had been back Don and I haven't..."

He puts a finger to her lips and said. "You don't have to tell me this."

She nodded her head, kissed his finger, takes his hand in hers, looked back into his eyes and said. "I know but I want to tell you how I feel." He nods and she continues. "I couldn't be that intimate with him knowing your back in town, it would feel like I was betraying you more than I already was. I just couldn't do it and that should have been a major red flag of me leaving sooner, so I'm sorry." She looked down, sad that she was the one that wasted this time.

He shook his head, puts his hand on her chin to left her head up, then sets it on her cheek, rubbed his thumb up and down to calm her and spoke, looking into her eyes. "Ok first of all you didn't betray me, you thought I was dead. I am not blaming you for moving on and I am glad you found a little happiness even if part of you did so reluctantly." She gives him a small smile and he continued. "And as for not doing this sooner I understand why you didn't. You didn't want to feel like you were using him and was only with him because I wasn't here. But what you came to realize is that your true feelings couldn't be ignored any longer. Sometimes people aren't meant to be and you can't force it."

She smiles again because one he knows her so well and two he is very understanding, then she puts a hand up to his cheek and said with emotion. "And some people are." He smiles, knowing she is talking about them, then he kissed her forehead, pulls back and she voices her thoughts. "You know me so well and very understanding."

They move to get into their original positions and he replied. "I like to think I do." Then he gets closer to her ear and whispered. "And I may have been understanding but that doesn't mean it didn't kill me every time I saw you with him."

She puts her fingers through his and said. "Now we don't have worry about that anymore. I am here now."

He kissed the top of her head one more time and said. "Yes you are and I love you so much."

"I love you too."

It was silent for the rest of the night and eventually they fell asleep in their favorite spot, in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Sara woke up alone on the couch. She was confused on where was at first but then she remembered last night. She shook her head with a smile while sitting up and moving the blanket off of her. She got up and stretched then walked over to the kitchen to start the coffee, knowing were everything was.

A few minutes later she feels that familiar and very welcoming presence behind her but doesn't turn around. Grissom walks up behind her, puts his hands on the counter to trap her. She smiles while finishing with the coffee then turns around so her backside is against the counter and they are as far as they could be in this small space between them.

They look at each other and smiled, they could get use to this. She crosses her arms over her chest and said. "You know your asking for it."

He raised an eyebrow and asked innocently. "Asking for what?"

"Tempting me to kiss you for being this close to me when you are the one that set the ground rules."

He moves his face a little closer to her and whispered. "Really? Would I do such a thing?"

Her heart was beating erratically with him being this close, her eyes kept looking at his lips. It has been so long since they kissed...She shook her thoughts away, cleared her throat and said truthfully. "Grissom you tempt me even when you're not meaning to." He pulls his head back a little shocked at her words and looked into her eyes and sees the truth.

He gets a little victory smirk on his face and their moment was interrupted when their daughter walked in the room and speaks. "Mommy? What are you doing here?" She was a little surprised that her mother was here before breakfast. When she did come it was usually sometime after breakfast. She was also a little surprised on how close her parents were. She has never seen them like this before, so it was new for her to see.

Sara looked over Grissom's shoulder and Grissom turned around and saw their daughter standing there in her lady bug, footie pajamas with her hair all messed up from sleeping, it was an adorable sight to see. Sara smiled and said. "Well I thought we all could have breakfast together would you like that?" She wanted to wait till after she talked to Don before her and Grissom sat the kids down to tell them things were changing.

Kate smiled and said. "I'll go wake up Junior and change." Sara nodded, Kate turned and ran back to the room she was sharing with her brother. Grissom watches his daughter until he couldn't see her anymore, then turned back to look at Sara and she continued. "If that's ok?" She was a little afraid she overstepped by planning something without his voice being heard.

She was relieved however, when he smiles and replied. "That's more than ok, I can't wait till we can do this every morning."

She smiles, puts her hand on his cheek and replied. "I know but with kisses included right?"

He smiles again while replying. "Kisses are a must."

She smiles bigger, leans toward him, kisses his cheek, pulls back slowly and whispered. "Oh defiantly."

With one more loving look they move away from each other and Grissom starts breakfast then before they knew it both kids were up and they were sitting down as a whole family, like it should be.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Sara ends things with Don but will he accept it and move on? Or will his dark mood get darker? We shall see. Please Review.


	15. Never was

AN: Hope you guys are enjoying your weekend. Once again thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15: Never was

After the dishes were done Sara kissed her kids goodbye since they agreed Grissom would have the kids today so she could take care of business.

He walks her to the front door and opens it, then takes her hand in his and asked. "You sure you don't need me to come with you?"

She shook her head and replied. "No, this is something I have to do on my own."

He nodded and asked. "If your sure?" She nods with a smile.

He had to admit he was a little afraid of her going to talk to him alone. He didn't really know him that well but he felt that Don could become a threat to her if the wrong thing is said and he knows the particular conversation that was coming up with Sara wouldn't be something positive for Don, so he was just looking out for her.

Grissom mentally shook his thoughts away and said. "Ok." then he squeezed her hand and said. "I love you, if there is any trouble call me."

She smiles and replied. "I will and I love you too. I'll see you soon." He nods again and with one more look she turned and walked to the vehicle while he shut the front door.

She had just gotten to her car when her phone started to ring. She opened her door, grabbed her phone from her pocket and answered. "Sidle."

Don on the other line said. "Soon that last name will be different."

Sara did a small smile and thinks. 'I know but not the one your thinking.' She shook those thoughts away and replied. "Are you back in town?"

"Probably in the next 15 minutes but then I have to stop by the lab for a few hours, where are you?"

Sara cleared her throat and said. "I'm at home." she didn't want to tell him where she was.

"Really?"

"Why do you sound surprised?"

"Because since he has been back you haven't been home at this hour."

Sara shakes her head not wanting to get into an argument over the phone so she said. "Can we not go through that again."

"Fine, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yes." They said bye and hung the phone. She sighed, got in the vehicle and drove away, knowing what she was about to do was the right thing and really at this point it was the only thing to do.

* * *

A few hours later the front door opened while she was sitting on the couch reading her book from last night, wearing a new change of clothes. Don puts his keys on the table by the door, walked in the living room and sees a suitcase and a duffel bag by the couch. Sara stands up, walks toward her suitcase, puts her book on top of it.

They looked at each other and Don asked. "What is this?"

Sara took a breath and replied. "Don, I have done some thinking and I have come to the conclusion that I can't marry you."

He walks up to her while saying. "You were with him last night weren't you? I had a feeling you would be you be."

Sara ignored his tone of voice and replied. "Yes but not in the way your thinking."

"How can you do this to me? What was I? Just someone you could use just so you wouldn't feel alone until the person you love came back to you."

Sara shook her and replied. "No, of course there was feelings for you, I cared about you."

He shakes his head and said. "But not as much as him?" He asked that as a question but he knew the answer, he feels he always knew the answer, but he really did love her and now his heart was breaking and it broke more with Sara's next move.

She looks into his emotion filled eyes, then looks down at her ring finger, puts her other hand on her ring and slips it off her finger then hands it to him. She looks back in his eyes and said. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I said yes to your proposal when things were very different and we can't continue the way they are, you have to see that. I can't pretend to feel something that isn't there. I hope we can find a away to be friends again."

He clenched his jaw, looks at the ring for a few seconds then takes it from her fingers. He watched her turn around and grab her things and as she walked past him something snapped. He grabs her arm to stop her.

She is shocked at the sudden stop, looked into his eyes and she has never seen so much anger in them, even with all the fights they have had lately. "That's it? You hope we can just start over and be friends?" She nods and he puts a little more pressure on her arm and replied. "You can't just walk out, you belong to me. You made a promise to me."

She shakes her head, jerks her arm free, she steps back and said getting angry at him now. "I can't believe you just turned me into a possession. I thought I was being fair on giving you a shot but I have never been clearer then I am right now to see that was a huge mistake and your wrong, I don't belong to you or anybody else for that matter. But if I did, it is to one man and you're not him, you never was and your just going to have face that." He took a step closer to her, more angry than he was a few minutes ago and She wasn't sticking around for his next move. She turned and walked out the house leaving the door wide open. She hurried to her vehicle, puts her bags and book in the passenger seat and gets out there.

Don watched her leave then walked back into the house, slamming the front door shut making walls and pictures rattle. He walked into the kitchen, got a glass of water and drained it. He tried taking a few calming breathes then looked down at the hand that was still holding the engagement ring. A few seconds later he shakes his head and thinks. 'You think it's going to be that easy getting your happily ever after now that I am out of the way? You think I'll just walk away and leave huh?' He stops his thinking for a few minutes then gets an evil smirk on his face and finishes his thought. 'Oh I'll leave alright but not alone.' He sets the glass down after having another drink and thinking over his next move.

* * *

As Sara was driving back to Grissom's townhouse she didn't realize her hand started to shake. She hadn't been that scared since she was a little girl and that was the first time she had been afraid of Don, he never acted like that before. She shook head from those negative thoughts and concentrated on getting to Grissom's place in one piece.

She finally gets there, parked her car and wasted no time getting out, leaving her bags in the vehicle deciding to get them later. She knocks on the door and a few seconds later Grissom opens it and for the second time in two days he gets surprised with Sara getting right in his arms, not that he minded but this time felt different than last night, she was shaking.

Concerned he puts his arms around her and asked. "Are you ok Honey?"

It was a few minutes but finally she nodded and replied. "I am now." She had always felt safe in his arms no matter what and she knew Grissom would never treat her like a possession.

He just holds for a few more minutes knowing she needed this, he took it that her conversation with Don didn't go so well. He runs his hand up and down her back.  
"Did he threaten you?"

She shook her head and replied. "No, it was his attitude that scared me, I've never seen him so angry before, I thought he was going to h..." She stopped and was gong to cry but Grissom whispered comforting words in her ear and just holds her, protecting her from the outside world the best he could.

After a few minutes their moment was interrupted when this time their son asked. "Mommy you ok?" Sara smiles, releases Grissom and walks inside the house.

As she walking to her kids she answered. "I am fine baby." She bends down and holds out her arms and both of them came running to her and gets in a hug. She was feeling ten times better now that she was with her family and especially when her kids were in her arms, knowing they were all safe.

After Grissom shuts the door, he turns and watched the display, feeling better than he had in years and he couldn't wait to make this situation more permanent.  
He walks over to his family as Sara pulls back from her kids and stands up.

Grissom asked. "So what are we going to do today?"

They look at him and before Sara could talk Kate speaks. "Mommy remember that sleepover at Brandi's house tonight?" Brandi and her twin brother Ron was good friends of theirs from school and they were having their first sleep over.

Sara looks at her daughter, then her son and she was going to say no but then with those eyes looking back at her she shakes her head and said. "ok." They both smile, Sara looks at Grissom and told him what was going on. "Brandi and Ron is having a sleep over and Mrs. Marshall asked if they could come over, sorry I didn't tell you."

He smiles, shakes his head and replied. "It's ok."

Then Junior asked. "Is Uncle Donnie taking us? He said he would."

Sara looks at her son and just as she was about to talk, Grissom's phone rings. He excuses himself, grabs his phone and walks away while answering it.

Sara shakes her head and said. "No honey I'm going to take you and when I pick you guys up tomorrow, the four of us need to have a talk ok?" They just nodded and go back to watching their movie.

Sara watches Grissom walk back to her, notices his face and asked. "Duty Calls?"

He nods and replied. "Yes they have bugs." He was on call today and for the first time since he could remember he really wasn't looking forward to it, especially because it took time away from his family but he also knew it was something that had to be done for other families to get closure.

She smiles in understanding and said. "Aww your specialty."

He just nods, puts his hands on her shoulders while she wraps her arms around his waist and he asked. "So what are we doing tonight? Seeing as we are alone."

She thinks for a minute then asked "How about a date?"

"That could be fun, I like that it's been awhile." She smiles bigger, he leans toward her and kisses her forehead, then pulls back and said. "You ok now?" She nods, a little confused why he didn't give her a real kiss but shook off a second later it wasn't important at the moment and she knew their time will come.

They finally let go of each other and after he got a change of cloths for tonight he said goodbye/goodnight to his kids since he wouldn't be seeing them until tomorrow, he would miss his kids very much tonight but he was glad to have this time with Sara.

When the townhouse door shut, Sara sighed and shook off the last 20 minutes. She wanted enjoy this time with her kids. She was also going to miss her kids tonight but looking forward to spending time alone with the man she loved and always felt safe with.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: GSR date night. Grissom planned a special night. What is it? I guess you'll have to wait and see. Please Review.


	16. Date Night

AN: Here is some lovely GSR moments, hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 16: Date Night

Later that evening after the kids were packed and ready to she drove them a few blocks away from the townhouse to their friend's house. It was a nice neighbor the house's weren't the big rich kind, only a nice cozy family feeling kind, with white picket fencing. Sara stops the vehicle at a  
one-story, 3 bedroom, white house. The last house before hitting the cul-de-sac. The front door opened, showing a beautiful looking, brown-haired, hazel eyed, 5'6, slim figure woman standing there.

Sara and the kids get out of the car and she walks them up the stone walk way, she smiles at Mrs. Henderson and gets a smile in return. Sara looks at her kids and said. "Have fun you two and I'll see you tomorrow ok?" They both smiled and nodded then after a hug and a kiss they said goodbye and walked in the house after saying hi to Mrs. Henderson.

Sara watches her kids go inside the house and Mrs. Henderson said. "Thank you for letting them stay over."

"It's no problem. This is their first time they are sleeping over at a friend's house, I'm kind of nervous to be honest."

Mrs. Henderson nodded in understanding and said. "I think all mother's feel that way the first time their kids are sleeping away from home. I understand your feeling but I assure you they will be perfectly fine."

Sara nodded, feeling a little relieved then said with a small smile. "Have a good night and please don't let them get into too many sweets."

Mrs. Henderson nodded with a smile of her own and said. "I'll try, but you know this is a sleep over it's like a rule, sweets and an irregular bedtime."

Sara laughed with another nod and after one more goodbye, she turned when Mrs. Henderson walked back inside and shuts the door. Sara walked back to the vehicle, gets in and just as she was about to start it, her phone rings.

She picks it up and answers it. "Sidle."

Grissom responds. "Hi Ms. Sidle where are you?"

Sara responded with a smile. "I just dropped the kids off and heading back home to get ready for our date."

"Make sure you pack a bag."

"We aren't coming back home tonight?"

"Nope."

Sara gets a tingling feeling and said. "You aren't going to tell me are you?" She knew the answer the moment she asked. She had a feeling she was getting the mysterious Grissom tonight, meaning everything he does she won't find out till it happens.

Grissom shakes his head even though she couldn't see him and replies. "Nope, I'll see you in about 20 minutes, ok honey?"

"Ok. I love you Grissom." This time she gets to end the call with an I love you.

Grissom wasted no time in responding to that. "I love you too."

They hung up the phone and she sighed in content, this was how it was supposed to be. Ending their calls in I love you, planning dates every now and then and going to a home that is filled with so much love and happiness, She's lost five years with the man she loved and she's not wasting any more of it.

After another sigh she drove out of the neighborhood filled with peace and happiness and wondering where her mysterious night will lead her and a part of her she had to admit was excited.

Grissom picks Sara up, which was in the similar way as the night he proposed the first time and that got Sara a little more excited, not that she was expecting the proposal this soon but with Grissom she always has to expect the unexpected.

Sara's heart sped up a bit more when they went to the same restaurant too, but when dinner was done and her desert was finished there wasn't a ring. She shook of the disappointment, maybe it wasn't meant to be tonight and she was ok with that she just wanted to enjoy this night with him.

After they left the restaurant they went to one of the most nicest and expensive hotels in Vegas.  
He parked his car in the parking lot, they look at each other and she said. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

He smiles, takes her hand and said. "I know but I want to. It's been five years since I got to spoil you, well when you let me. So for the night will you just humor me, please?"

She uses her free hand to put it on his cheek, looks into those loving blue eyes and said. "Ok." H  
e smiles, kisses the hand he held and after he squeezed it, he releases it.

They get out and grabbed their luggage. As they were walking to the building he slipped his hand into hers with a smile on his face, so happy she is allowing him to do something for her and hoping she will love this next surprise.

They get to the receptionist desk and Grissom talked. "We have a booked room under the name Gil Grissom."

The young, red-haired woman looked at her computer then looked at Mr. Grissom and said. "Yes Mr. Grissom, it's all ready and like you requested." Sara raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

Grissom nodded and replied. "Thank you."

The young woman nodded with a smile, handed him the key to the room and said. "Enjoy your stay."

After another nod and smile Grissom took Sara's hand again and they walked to the elevator. When it opened they got in and he hits the button to the 10th floor.

As they were going up She looks at him and asked. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

He shakes his head and replied with a small smirk. "Nothing honey."

She shakes her head with a smile and replied. "You know I don't believe you but I will let it go and let you have your fun."

He gets a victory smile on his face, leans toward her, kisses her on the cheek and said. "Thank you." He pulls back, they look into each other's eyes and both see the love in them. Their moment was interrupted when the elevator doors opened.

He cleared his throat and said. "Shall we?" She nods and steps out with his hand still in hers and he led the way to the room.

He slides the key in the lock and opens it slightly then he looks at her and asked. "Close your eyes please?" She raises an eyebrow at him again but did what she was told. He opens the door wider, grabs her bag and with his he sets them inside the room on the floor. He took her hand and walked her in the room while the door shuts behind him.

He walks them to the middle of the room then looks around to make sure everything was in fact there. He smiles, wraps his arms around her waist from behind, leans to her ear and whispered. "Ok honey, open your eyes." She opened them slowly.

When they were opened she gasped. All around the decorated with candle light, on the floor and the queen sized bed was rose petals, there was a champagne bottle in ice with two glasses on the table by the window and it was an excellent view.

After a few minutes of being awed and speechless, she turns in his arms so she was looking at her wonderful man with tears in her eyes. He puts a hand on her cheek to wipe her tears away and asked. "you like?"

She smiles the biggest smile since he has been back and replied. "Do I like? Are you kidding? This is amazing." She gets that smile she loves from him in return then continued. "What's the occasion?"

"Couldn't I just do this to spoil my girl?"

She wraps her arms around his neck and replied. "You could but I know you have meaning in everything you do. So give it up bug man." She smirks. He looks into those brown eyes and knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

He playfully sighs and said. "Ok you got me." She smiles in victory and just as she was about to speak he puts a finger to her lips to silence her. He moves his other hand and puts it in his pocket, pulls out the ring and brings it up so it's in front of them, she gasped and he smiles.

He had feeling she was thinking he was going a proposal tonight and she would be right but he wanted to catch to her off guard and with the look he just saw he mentally patted himself on the back for doing just that.

He takes her left arm off of his shoulder, slides his hand down her arm to hold her hand, kissed the hand then said looking into her tear filling brown eyes. "Sara the only thing that changes from this proposal than the one I made five years ago is that I love you more. You gave me two beautiful kids just like we dreamed about and I can't imagine them out of my life now. I lost those five years with you three and now that I have you guys back I don't want to lose you or them ever again. Will you do me the greatest honor in the world and marry me?"

Sara's tears started to flow down her cheek. She was going to get everything she ever wanted with him. She nodded, using her other hand to wipe tears away and said. "Absolutely I'll marry you and nothing is going to stop us this time." Grissom gave her the biggest smile since he has been back and slides the ring on her finger then kissed her hand lovingly.

She slides her arm back around his neck, he puts his hand on her cheek and rubs his thumb up and down to wipe any remaining tears away. They stared into each other's eyes and he whispered. "You are so beautiful." She smiles, he smiles back and he started to move closer to her as she was leaning toward him, both hearts were pounding this was the moment they have been waiting for since he came back. They stopped when their lips was an inch apart for a second then without anymore waiting their lips finally touched and eventually they were kissing passionately.

When they needed air they slowed their kissing and after one more peck on the lips they slowly pulled back both opening their eyes.

When her eyes were looking back at him she said. "I love you Grissom so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Me neither and I love you too." After one more peck on the lips they pulled back again and he pulls away from her arms reluctantly and walks over to the table to get the champagne.

After he opened it and poured the glasses, he sets the bottle back in the ice, picked the glasses up, turned to her and she was looking at the ring, like it was newest thing in the world, he asked. "I can get you a new one if you want?"

Sara tore her gaze from the ring and looked at him as he was walking back to her and said. "No way. This ring is staying on my finger and will be joined with my wedding band. I love this ring, it's been with me the moment you gave it to me the first time." He nods and hands her the glass.  
She takes it, they clinked their glasses together and after taking a sip she continues. "You are very sneaky you know that?"

He raises an eyebrow and asked innocently after taking his sip of champagne. "What did I do?"

She sees the smirk indicating he knew exactly what he did. "You got your kiss after you put your ring on my finger." His smirk turned into a smile showing her she was right. She shakes her head, puts her free hand on his cheek and said. "And for surprising me, thank you for all of this."

He puts his free hand on top of hers and replied. "You are very welcome and deserves it all."  
They leaned toward each other and kissed again, softly this time.

When they pulled back again he puts his forehead on hers, breathed deeply and said with emotion. "You don't know how much I wanted to kiss you that first night you saw me alive or how much I wanted to hold you and never let you go."

She pulls back from his forehead, puts her hand on his cheek, looks into blue eyes and whispered. "What's stopping you now?"

He smiles, shakes his had and replied. "Nothing." He hands his champagne glass to her, she takes it then gets surprised when he sweeps her off her feet and started carrying her toward the bed while she was telling him to be careful.

When they get there she sets the glasses down on the nightstand and he slowly lays her down on the bed like she was the most fragile thing in the world, both knowing she isn't most of the time, only when it comes to her kids and him.

He laid on his side and leans toward her so his head was above hers. He looks into her eyes, still amazed on how beautiful she is, then he puts his hand on her cheek, runs his thumb up and down it.

Sara closes her eyes of all the exploding emotions she was feeling at this moment, she never thought she would feel this way again. When she opened her eyes to look up at him again an unexpected tear leaked out of corner of her eye. He wipes it away, looks at her concerned and asked. "You ok?"

She smiles, puts her hand on his cheek to relieve him and said. "I'm fine. I just have so much happiness and love in me at this moment it's kind of overwhelming. That was happy tear don't worry."

He smiles with his blue eyes shinning "I feel the same way." And she does see so much in his eyes especially all the love he has for her.

She brings him back down to her lips and he gives her the most softest, yet loving kiss she has ever gotten but it affected her just like his others, it went straight to the heart.

As he pulls back one more time with his head above hers again, she opened her eyes and he spoke again with emotion. "Before we continue I want you to know that my head may have been lost and couldn't remember you but my heart stayed true to you, only you."

She moves her hand from his cheek and puts it over his heart, he laid his hand on top of hers then she looks back into his eyes and replied. "I know. Mine too." He smiles again, reads her eyes to make sure he was allowed to continue and saw her approval.

As he slowly leaned back down to her lips, she whispered as she closes her eyes. "Never leave me again."

He stops his lips an inch away from hers and whispered. "Never willingly."

They kissed softly at first but then it grew with a deep passion and more love than ever before. Both knowing that the way they feel about each other no one else could compare. Their hearts were finally home again.

* * *

The next morning, Sara was waking up with a tickling sensation on her nose, she started twitching then heard the laugh of the man she loved. She slowly opened her eyes and Grissom was laying on his side fully clothed and ready for work with a rose petal in his hand. She smiled at him and said. "Good morning fiancé."

His playful eyes turned to the sweet loving ones in a second. He puts his hand on her cheek, leans toward her, kisses her and said. "Good morning dear."

They pull back, she sighed and asked. "Work?"

He nod sadly and answered. "Yeah, unfortunately crime waits for nobody, not even a beautiful day like this."

She nods in understanding and after seconds of silence and staring in each other's eyes she asked. "When are we telling everybody?"

He puts his fingers through hers and replied. "We get a second chance at this so I want to say it as soon as possible but I also want to talk to the kids first, how about the team tomorrow, the kids today?"

She smiles, squeezed his hand and replied. "That sounds good."

"And speaking of the kids when are they coming home?" She hears the longing in his voice.  
She knows that as much as last night meant to him, he couldn't go very long without being around them and really she felt the same way.

Sara looked over her shoulder at the alarm clock, then looked back at him and answered. "I'll pick them up at one. They probably had a very long night. I'll let them sleep a bit longer."

He nods, releases her hand, reaches for the silver watch she had given him, looked back at Sara as he was putting it on and asked. "How about lunch just the four of us?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They smile at each other again then he leans toward her, kisses her softly, pulls back, looks into her eyes then sighed again and said. "I have to go. Take your time in here we have the room till 10. I'll see you later and I love you."

She nods then puts her hand on his and said. "I love you too." He squeezes her hand and after one more smile, he gets up, grabbed his bag, made sure he left the car keys for her since he will be taking a cab. He turns to her and she had her head on the palm of her hand watching his every move. He winks at her then leaves the room with the door shutting softly behind him.

When the door clicked shut, she laid back down and puts her hand up to her lips remembering last night and smiled. She had a feeling from here on out it was going to be a very good future, forgetting that in one moment something can change that feeling instantly.

* * *

AN: Hope it ok. Next chapter: as you might expect there is trouble ahead. What happens?  
Please review.


	17. Happiness is threatened

AN: Thank you for reviewing I have now reached over 100 reviews for the first time on one of my stories, all is appreciated so thanks again. Here is your next chapter. There are a couple of bad words, nothing over the top but just warning you.

* * *

Chapter 17: Happiness is threatened

Don parked the car at the last house before reaching the cul-de-sac. He gets out of his vehicle, walks up to the house and knocks on the door. As the door was opening, he removes his sunglasses.  
He smiles at Mrs. Henderson, she smiled back and said. "Hi Mr. Butler, your here for the kids?"  
She's seen him with Sara lots of times and knew they were a couple, not knowing that things had changed between them.

Don nods and replies convincingly. "Yes, Sara asked if I could pick them up. Are they ready?"

Mrs. Henderson nodded, turned and told the kids that Don was here. So with their bags in their hands they run to the door, they smiled a Don and Junior asked. "Where is mom?"

Don looks down at him and said. "She had a few errands to make and asked me to get you guys. Is that ok?" Junior and Kate look at each other. As far as they knew nothing had changed between their mom and Don so picking them up wasn't that odd to them. They looked back at Don, nodded and after saying thanks to Mrs. Henderson they ran to his vehicle.

Don looked at Mrs. Henderson, she smiled again and said. "Have a good day Mr. Butler."

Don smiled back, slips his sunglasses back on and replied. "I attend too." Mrs. Henderson nodded and shuts the door after saying goodbye.

Don turns from the door and walks to the vehicle, gets in, made sure the kids were buckled, he buckled himself and as he was starting the vehicle Kate asked. "What are we doing today uncle Don?"

Don looks back at her, smiles again and said. "We are going on a little trip just the three of us."

Kate asked a little surprised. "Without Mommy and Daddy?"

He turns back toward the front, puts his hands on the steering wheel and repeated. "Yeah a little trip without mommy and daddy." He drove away with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Earlier that morning

After Sara took a shower, made sure nothing was forgotten in the hotel room, she grabbed her phone, keys, bag and walked out of the room. And since she still had a few more hours before she planned to get her kids she decided to run a few errands including getting groceries for lunch and stuff for tomorrow with the gang.

Before she knew it, she was back home putting the groceries up and when she looked at her watch after she was done, she saw that it was a few minutes before one. She smiled knowing her babies will be with her again. She grabbed her keys made sure she had her phone and left the townhouse.

Sara pulled up to the last house before hitting the cul-de-sac, got out and walked up the walk way, got to the front door and knocked. As the door was opening, she removed her sun glasses. She smiled at Mrs. Henderson and said. "Hi, I'm here for the kids."

Mrs. Henderson looked at her confused and answered. "The kids aren't here."

Sara's heart stopped, her face went blank and she asked. "What do you mean they aren't here?"

"Mr. Butler came and got them 20 minutes ago." She saw Sara's face turn to panic and asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sara shook her head, cleared her throat and said. "No it's fine, we must not be on the same page today." Mrs. Henderson nodded and before she could say anything else Sara had already turned around and ran back to the vehicle. Mrs. Henderson shut the door hoping nothing was wrong.

Sara shuts the door to the vehicle, pulls her phone out of her pocket and just as she was about to call Don, her phone rings with Don calling her, she answers it. "Where are my kids?"

Don on the other end said. "Aww Sara don't be like that..."

Sara cuts him off, not in the mood for small talk. "Where are my kids?"

"Well I just thought I would take them on a little trip, you know let you and Grissom have time to reconnect like you want. You don't want a bunch of kids being in the middle do you?"

"I want to know where my kids are actually and I want you to bring them to me now or you will..."

"No threats Ms. Sidle, remember I have all the cards."

Sara puts her shaking hand on her forehead, sighed and said. "Fine. Can I at least talk to them?"

It was a few seconds of silence and it was some of the longest in her life, then she heard the voice of her little girl. "Mommy."

She sighed in relief and said. "Honey are you guys ok?"

"Yeah we are ok, we are going..."

She was cut off when the phone was back in Don's hands. "There you talked to her."

As Don was talking and his back was towards the kids, Kate looked at Don and was very confused on how he was acting. This was a different Don then she was use to, he seemed so angry these last few minutes and she didn't like it. Something was starting to feel very wrong and out-of-place. She looked at her brother and whispered. "Let's go."

Junior looks at her sister like she was crazy and replied. "Where and we're not supposed to leave without a grown up we know, mom said."

Kate nodded but said. "yeah and she also said that we shouldn't talk to strangers and uncle Donnie feels like one, so let's go."

Junior sighed and said. "Ok but if we get in trouble I am blaming you."

Kate nodded, took her younger brother's hand. She looked at Don and he still had his back toward them so they turned and walked though the crowd to find a place to hide, till she thought of something to do.

Don finally hangs up the phone, talks while looking back. "Now kids let's g..." He stops and noticed they weren't there. He cursed as he looked through the crowd, now he was more upset. He sighed frustrated and went to search for them, they were wasting valuable time.

Sara looked down at her phone and couldn't believe this, her life was finally getting the way she wanted it and now this. She cleared her throat, started the car and drove to the lab, willing her heart to slow down but knew that wasn't happening until her kids were safely back in her arms.

She gets there in record time, walks in the lab ignoring the hi being said by Judy and continued to walk to Grissom's office. When she got there she walked right in without knocking.

Grissom looked up from his paperwork and was about to say something but the look on Sara's face stopped him. Concerned, he gets up and asked. "Honey what's wrong?" She finally gets out of her shock, shook her head while tears were slowly going down her cheeks. He brings her in his arms, kissed her head and asked. "What's wrong?" He had a really bad feeling considering she was crying and only a few things would make her do that but waited patiently for her to continue.

She calmed down a few seconds later, pulls back from his arms, looks into his eyes and replied. "He has our kids."

She saw his eyes turn to anger in a split second and he said in a threatening voice. "Who?"

She swallows then responded. "Don."

He steps away from her, He was so tense he didn't want to scare her. He shakes his head and asked. "Did he make any demands?"

She looks at him in the eyes, then looks down and said in a bitter tone. "He told me he would be willing to trade me for the kids." She shakes her head and continued. "like we some kids in a school yard trading cards but we would have to find him first."

Grissom clenched his hands, shakes his head and said equally bitter. "Oh I'll find him but I won't trade anybody. I'll kill him before I do that." She looks at him surprised about his words, she has never heard him so angry before but understood his feelings because she felt the same way. Before she talks he asked. "Do you know where he is or could go?" She shook her head no and looked back down, her thoughts were all over the place.

He walked over to his desk, picked up his phone, hit speed dial number 2, put the phone up to his ear and when the person answered he stated talking. "Catherine, I know you are probably resting but will you call the guys and get them over here it's an emergency." He gets confirmation, said bye and hangs up the phone.

Grissom looks at Sara and she looked as broken as he felt. He couldn't believe that they were so happy a few hours ago and now this. He walks back up to her, brings his arms around her, kissed her head and said. "We will get them back. I promise you, no matter what it takes."

She nods her head and says in his chest. "I'm so sorry Grissom."

He pulls back, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"If it wasn't for me he wouldn't have been in my life romantically and wouldn't be so angry enough to take our kids."

He shakes his head and replied. "I would never blame you, this isn't your fault. He didn't have to do this. He just better not lay a hand on them." She heard the threatening tone of his voice.  
The old Don she knew wouldn't hurt the twins but this new one she didn't know what he was capable of.

After one more sad look he brings her in his arms again both feeling a piece of them missing and vowing to get it back.

* * *

When Catherine and the rest of the night shift team walked into Grissom's office  
he explained what happened and they went right to work. They had also noticed Sara was wearing the engagement ring Grissom had given her but they didn't say anything because it wasn't the time or place.

The team went to the rented house that Sara and Don shared, leaving Sara and Grissom at the lab, they didn't like but knew they had to. After they thoroughly looked into the house they went back to the lab and met in one of the empty rooms. He looked at everybody and asked. "Well? Did you find anything useful?"

They shook their heads and Catherine said. "Just most of his clothes were gone, there wasn't any confirmation papers lying around for plane tickets so he must be driving."

Before they could continue, Sara shook her head, hits her hand on the table and said. "Dammit." They looked at her and just as Grissom puts a hand on her arm, she moves away from him and said. "I can't believe I didn't think about this. Of course he wouldn't get on a plane Kate is too afraid to get on one. Ever since she found out you... " She trials off looking at Grissom and he nods in understanding, then she continues. "And if getting out of Vegas is what he is doing he can't be driving because Junior gets car sick if it's a long drive."

They look at her, Grissom looked at everybody in the room and didn't hesitate. "I want you to call every available person you can get and send them to every bus station around and use this to get copies." He pulls a picture out of his wallet, looks at it for a minute, running his thumb over his kid's smiling faces then hands it to Catherine. She looks down at the family picture, nods and everybody but Sara and Grissom walked out of the room.

Grissom looks at her, puts a hand on her cheek and said. "Now let's get our babies back." She was about to open her mouth but he puts a finger to her lips and said. "You weren't thinking clearly, your still going through shock."

A stray tear fell down her cheek. "What if we are too late? What if they already left Vegas?"

He wipes it away a second later and replied "Then we won't rest until we get them back. I will travel to the ends of the earth to get them back for you if I have to. I will never give up on them and I know it's not in your DNA too either. "

She nods with a smile and determination back in her eyes and said. "Never. Let's find that bastard and get our babies." Any remaining feelings she had felt for the guy was gone. Nobody messed with her family and still got her sympathy.

He smiles, glad his feisty Sara is back. He kissed her forehead and said. "You got that right." With one more kiss on the forehead they left the room with determination. Nothing was going to stop them for getting their kids back.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Will they find the kids before they leave Vegas? Will Kate and Junior find someone to help them? Will Don find them? What else could go wrong? Please review.


	18. The Showdown

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18: The Showdown

After Kate and Junior left Don they ran and hid in one of the stalls in the women's restroom, of course Junior wasn't to happy about going in there at first but Kate convinced him it was to keep them safe since she knew Don wouldn't be able to go in there if he could find them, that is.

Junior looks at his twin sister after about 5 minutes of hiding and asked. "How long do we have to stay here? I want to go home."

Kate nodded and replied. "I know Junior, it will be ok." She puts his arm over her brother's shoulder. She has always been very protective of him. She figured it was her job since she was the oldest, even if it was only by a few minutes.

After a few more minutes Kate sighed and said. "We should go get help."

Junior looks at his sister again and asked. "Who? they're all strangers and mo..."

Kate cuts him off. "I know Junior but there has to be some away around that rule. Maybe there is a cop or somebody else in a uniform that could help us. She did say we were allowed to talk to them if we needed help. There has to be somebody here right?" Junior thinks about that then nods.

Kate stands up, holds out her hand to her brother and he takes it. She helps him up then gets on her tippy toes and unlocks the door. She peaks her head out of the stall and noticed it was ok to go. She opened the door wider and waked out of the stall with her brother's hand in hers.

They get to the bathroom door pushed it open but looked at the multiple people walking by before stepping out. She took a breath wondering what she got her and her brother into. She looked at her brother said. "Don't let go of my hand and be on the look out for somebody in a uniform, ok?" Junior nodded back.

A few seconds later and they walked out of the restroom and started walking, with people passing them by minding their own business and not really paying attention to the two kids. As the twins were passing them they were being mindful of the kind of clothes they were wearing.

When they get through the thick of people, Junior points to the left where the information stand was at and said. "Katie there is a cop over there."

Kate looks toward the direction of the information stand and a security guard who looked to be about early 20's was standing there looking down reading a paper. She smiled and just as they were taking a step toward him they were surprised when their hands were pulled apart and the angry voice of Don. "Come on you two. You have wasted enough time." He held their hands tightly and practically dragged them the opposite direction on which they were headed.

Kate tried to shake her hand out of his but his grip was too strong on her little hand. "Let me go. I want to see my mommy." Junior stated to do the same thing.

Don looked down at Kate and said the most hurtful thing she has ever heard him say. "Well your mommy doesn't want to see you." Junior stopped what he was doing at the shock of those words.

Kate looks up at him with tears in her eyes and said. "That's not true."

Don stops, made sure he still a grip on Juniors hand then bends down so he was eye level to Kate and told her as convincingly as possible. "Why do you think she had me pick you up and she is no were to be seen? Why do you think she just dropped you off to somebody else the moment she could? It's because she wanted to be with just your dad and not have to worry about two kids getting in the way. That's all she cares about now is your dad." He saw them soak everything in and they looked sadder and had stopped trying to get free, which that's what he was trying to accomplish at this moment. He knew he had them now and he tried convincing them a little more. "But I want to be with you two. I love you, both of you. That's why I am here to take care of you because I knew she wouldn't anymore." He ends his speech with a smile.

Just before Kate could look into his eyes, somebody came up to them and asked. "Everything ok over here?"

Don looked up and over Kate's head and smiled at the security guard on duty, the one by the information stand.  
He stood up, nodded his head and replied. "Yes sir. We are just going to visit some family and she is a little nervous.  
She hasn't seen them since she was baby."

The Security guard looks at Don, then looks down at the little girl and asked. "Is that true little girl?"

Kate was looking down at the ground with all these emotions in her, thinking about what Don said. Some of the stuff he said did make a little sense to her but before she could really think about it, she felt the grip of Don's hand on hers tighten a little to get her out of her thoughts. She looks up at the security guard and after a split second of hesitation, which a young and inexperienced guard wouldn't see, she nodded her head and replied. "Yes sir." Junior looks over at her sister and watched Kate look back down, wondering and feeling the same thing she was.

The security guard nodded his head and said with a smile. "Ok. Carry on and have a good day."

Don nods with another smile and said. "You too." The security guard nodded, looked down at the kids one more time, then turned and walked away.

Don mentally sighed and thought 'That was a close one.' He looked at the big clock that was standing in the middle of building and saw he still had five more minutes, just in time to get to the bus. He started walking and this time the kids weren't trying to get free and he was very thankful for that.

They were finally outside again and as he was halfway to the bus they were once again stopped, this time by Sara with a look of determination. Sara didn't think twice, she pulled her gun out and pointed it at him. Any remaining people outside started screaming and running to hide.

Junior looks at his mother and was going to take a step forward but Don's hand gripped his. Junior just shouted. "Mommy!"

Sara smiled at her son and asked. "You ok baby?" Junior nodded with a smile. He didn't fully understand what he was feeling he just knew that his mom was here and everything will be ok now.

Sara looked at her daughter and it looked like she had a different reaction. She had looked at her mother for a few seconds then looked down and that got Sara worried so she asked. "Honey what's wrong?"

Kate looks back at her mother and said. "You don't want us. Not really." Don's words were effecting her more than she expected.

Sara gasped and said. "That isn't true." She looked at Don and he has a smirk on his face. Sara's glare darkened and said. "What lies have you been spreading to my kids?"

He looks at Sara then looks down at Kate and said. "Go ahead honey." Sara twitched her hand on her gun when he called her daughter 'Honey.'

Kate looks back at her mother and continued. "All you care about is daddy and dropped us off at the first chance you got just so we didn't get in the way." Sara's heart was breaking at the words coming from her daughter.

She shook her head, took one small step closer to them while Don stepped back with the kids. Sara stopped and spoke. "That isn't true honey. You wanted to go to the sleep over remember? I was going to say no so we could spend time as a family but I knew that would make you sad and I didn't have the heart to say no to you because it was your first sleep over." Kate looked back up at her mother's eyes and Sara continued. "When your father came back into our lives it made my world brighter but you two kept it spinning. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you two. I love you both so much. I feel so blessed to have you and your brother in my life and just the thought of you guys out of it for even a second just breaks my heart."

Kate wiped the tears away and asked. "Really?" Sara nodded with a few tears of her own. Kate smiled.

Don mentally cursed and tightened his hand on hers and said. "Well this was a nice 'Little House on the Prairie' moment but I believe we have a bus to catch."

Before he took a step a gun was placed on the back of his head and a voice in his ear. "I think your going to miss it."  
The kids gasped at the sound of their dad's voice.

Don tensed and replied. "Well Grissom you came and joined the party but I don't think you actually have the guts to pull the trigger. I mean when was the last time you killed somebody?"

Don hears the safety of the gun click off and he swallows hard while Grissom replied. "Do you really want to test that theory out?"

Don thought about his choices then acted fast. He released the kids. As they ran to their mother, he moved his shoulder back to move Grissom's arms and before they knew it they were struggling with the gun. A few seconds later the gun goes off. The kids and Sara screamed at the same time.

"Daddy!"

"Grissom!"

* * *

AN: Oh Boy! Who is going to make it? Did they come all this way just end like this? Please Review.


	19. Aftermath

AN: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is going to get a little emotional but I think you can handle it. Here is your next chapter, the aftermath of the shooting.

* * *

Chapter 19: Aftermath

Grissom and Don looked into each other's shocked eyes. A few seconds later Don steps back with his hands on his stomach with blood on his hands. He looked down, looked back at Grissom then fell down on the ground. Sara, Kate and Junior all sigh in relief then Sara told the kids to stay right there.

As she was running up to the men Grissom was trying to stop the bleeding, he looks at Don and said. "Don't you dare die, you have to pay for what you tried to do to my family." Don just smiled at him, looks at Sara, closes his eyes and took his last breath. Sara kneels down to check his pulse just in case. She looks over at Grissom and they share a look knowing that his fate was sealed.

Grissom removed his hands, now covered in blood, looks down at them and said. "I'm sorry."

He doesn't ever remember killing anybody in his life and that's why he rarely carries a gun he only did as a precaution and in the case of today he did it to protect his family. He didn't mean for it to go off, he wanted Don to pay for what he did.

Sara shakes her head, walks up to him, kneels down, puts her hand on his cheek, moves his head so they were looking at each other and she said. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault it was his."

Before anything else was said the security guard came running up them, he saw the dead body and said. "Damn, Are you guys ok?"

Sara and Grissom look up at the security guard and Grissom speaks. "Yeah, Will you call the coroner?"  
The security guard nodded and got right to business.

Sara and Grissom stand up and he speaks. "Why don't you call the team and tell them what happened. And please take the kids inside I don't want them to see this longer then they did."

Sara nodded, kissed his cheek and whispered. "I love you."

He replied. "I love you too." She smiled, pats him on the shoulder, turns and walks back their kids. He saw her talk to them, they looked at him and he nodded his head then watched the three of them walk back inside. He sighed, looked down at his hands and just waited till the authorities came, knowing somebody is going to be talking to him.

Hours later after the body was gone and the cops finally talked to him to get his account on everything and they talked to the family, they were allowed to go home. The drive there was done in silence all in their own thoughts.

Once they were home, Grissom wasted no time in getting cleaned up while the kids helped their mom with a light dinner.

Dinner was pretty quiet too, the kids wanted to say something but they didn't know how to start.  
When the last bite of dinner was gone Sara stands up, takes the plates from the table, looked at the twins and said. "It's getting late so how about you guys get ready for bed ok?" They nodded, slid their chairs back and got off them.

They were halfway out of the room when Grissom speaks. "Wait a minute guys, can I talk to you two?" They turned to look at him then looked at their mother, she nodded and turned her back to do the dishes while Grissom talked to the kids.

Junior and Kate walk up to their father, he looks into each of their eyes and speaks. "You two are very important to both of us and whatever Don said to you guys wasn't the truth. He was trying to make it seem like we don't care because he was angry at your mother and trying to get back at her but believe me, there isn't a mother on this earth or universe for that matter, that loves her kids more than she loves you. Do you understand?"

They nodded with tears in their eyes, he puts a hand on their cheeks to wipe their tears away and continues. "Also, you guys did nothing wrong today, in fact you gave us enough time so we could find you. You were both very brave and we are so proud of you." He heard them tell the cops what they did and he was afraid that they where thinking him and their mother would be mad at them.

He brings them into his arms, kissed the top of their heads and spoke while tears were in his eyes.  
"I love you both so much. There isn't a day since you guys have been in my life that I wanted you out of it, that would never happen ok?" They nodded again, he releases them and gave them a kiss on the cheek then they turned and ran to their room. Grissom watches them, wiped his tears away, looked over at the kitchen sink.

Sara turned to look at him and she also had tears in her eyes, she smiled and said. "What you said was good."

"Do you think they really understood?"

She wipes her tears away, nodded and replied. "Yes honey I do." He gives her a small smile and she turns back to the sink to finish the dishes.

Later that evening when both kids were asleep in bed after being tucked in and kissed goodnight Grissom stands in the doorway of their room watching them sleep. He feels Sara's arms wrap around his waist, he moves one arm around her shoulders, kisses her temple and she asked. "You ok?"

He shook his head and replied. "I just can't stop thinking that if I had lost the kids or yo..."

She silenced him by putting a finger to his lips, turns him so they were looking eye to eye and his back was leaning on the doorway. She shakes her head, puts a hand up to his cheek and said. "It's not going to happen we are here to stay."

He smiles, takes her hand off his cheek, kisses it and replied. "There is nothing I want more." She smiles back and they lean toward each other and kiss softly. When they pulled back he whispers. "Are we still going to tell the team tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I think they already know though, but it would be nice for to be out in the open." He nodded, kissed her forehead and she said. "Let's get some sleep ok?" He nodded again, they both look into their kid's room and whispered their Love you's , cracked the door then walked to their own room hand in hand thankful the horrible day is over and now they can heal as a family.

* * *

The next morning Sara opened her eyes and smiled, lying next to her was Grissom. His head was on the palm of his hand and he was smiling back at her. She speaks after a minute. "Why are you smiling?"

After sleeping off yesterday's events he felt more at ease then he did last night. He moves a piece of her hair behind her ear and replied while running his thumb up and down her cheek. "Because I could get used to this every morning."

Sara smiles bigger, takes his hand and replied. "That's good because I'm not going anywhere." She kisses his hand, he removes it from her hands then she moves so she is laying on her palm too and continued. "I figured you would already be at work."

"Well after the day we had yesterday I thought I would take a day off." Since he was cleared in any wrong doing he didn't get suspended but he thought he deserved the time off. She nodded in understanding and he continued. "Besides we have a few things we need to do."

Sara raises an eyebrow and said. "Like what?"

"For one, we have lunch with the group." She nodded and just as she was about open her mouth he continued. "And maybe later we can check out a few houses that I saw in the paper this morning."

Sara looks at him wide-eyed and asked a little surprised. "A House?"

Grissom smiles, puts a hand back on her cheek and said. "Yeah, I want our kids to have their own room and a bigger back yard with a pool."

They both sit up in bed after he removes his hand again.

She looks at him and replied. "Wow we just got engaged and now a house? When you get going you don't stop do you?"

Grissom sighed and took her hand then responded. "We should already have a house with a pool, the kids should've had their own rooms and we should've already been married and celebrating our 5th year together. I just want you guys to have all that."

Sara puts her other hand on top of his, looked at him and spoke. "I know you do but you have nothing to prove and I know in time we will get a house so the kids can have their own room with a big yard and a pool."

"So you don't want to look today?"

She shakes her head. "Well I didn't say that, I just want you to know that I am in no hurry and just as long as you and the kids are with me I don't care were we live."

He smiles and replied. "Alright I'll make you deal, we will look today and if none of the house's feel right then we won't stop till we find the perfect one, that could take months is that ok with you?" She smiles back then nods. They lean toward each other and kiss, it was short and sweet.

When they pulled back she spoke again. "And Grissom we will get our five years together and beyond."  
He nods then puts his hand on her cheek again, smiles and kisses her on the forehead then he moves so his back was against the headboard of the bed and holds out his arms.

She smiles, scoots close to him, turns so her back would be against his bare chest. He wraps one arm around her waist to keep her safe while the other hand slipped under the straps of her tank top and runs his fingers along her shoulder and kissed her softly on the neck.

After a few minutes of silence she speaks again. "Grissom?"

He kissed her temple and mumbled in her hair. "Yeah?"

"How are you really feeling about Yesterday?"

He tensed a little and she runs her hands up and down his arm to relieve him and he gave her an answer she was half expecting. "I'm fine." She shakes her head at that response. That's her trademark answer and half the time when she used it, she really wasn't.

She gets out of his arms, looked at him and he was looking away from her. She puts her hand on his cheek and brings his face so they were looking at each other and Sara continued. "No really. Grissom please don't shut me out, we have been through so much to let this go without being talked about. What ever you tell me it will be ok, I am right here." She took his hand and kissed it. He looks into her eyes, looked down for a second then looked back into her eyes and nodded.

He cleared his throat then spoke. "When I found out Don took our kids the first feeling I felt was dread but it only lasted barely a second before it turned to anger."

He stops for a second and she squeezes his hand showing her support, he continued. "By the time we got to them and I had put that gun to his head my anger was off the charts. I don't think I have ever been that angry before and my first thought was to kill him then and there and it scared me."

His eyes started shinning with tears, she puts her free hand on his cheek and he continued. "Even with all the criminals I have helped put away and even the more haunting ones, I have never wanted to kill somebody as much as I did yesterday. What does that make me?" He shakes head, looks down so she doesn't see his tears.

Sara's heart was breaking at seeing her man so hurt and scared. She scoots closer to him again, brings his face back up to her. She wipes his tears away and replied. "Grissom you are not a killer. You are the most gentlest man I know, yeah you get angry at times but I know you would never cross that line on actually killing somebody, it's not in your nature."

She stops and he was going to open his mouth but she puts a finger to his lips and continued. "What happened yesterday was an unfortunate circumstance. Yes the gun went off and it killed him and you were the one holding it but he attacked you. Things could have ended so much differently and no one had to die but he chose to go down the path he did and it got himself killed, I also wouldn't be a bit surprised if that's what he wanted to happen. He would have been in serious trouble if he lived through that so Like I said  
it wasn't your fault it was his."

She wipes his remaining tears away, looks back into his blue eyes and said. "And really all I saw yesterday was a father doing whatever he could to protect the children he loves. That's the kind of man you, you're a protector not a fighter/killer." She gives him a small smile and finished with. "So if you think or feel that I am going to look at you differently or think my opinion has changed towards you then stop that line of thinking right now because I know you would never hurt us and no one or anything is going to convince me otherwise, not even yesterday's events."

His eyes were shinning with tears again and she just rubs her thumb up and down his cheek looking into his eyes. He looks into hers and sees how much she still loves him even possibly more than ever and that made him happy and relieved. He puts his hand on her cheek and responded. "Your right, I would never hurt you or the kids. You guys are my world and just thinking about you or them hurting in any way just kills me." She nods, knowing exactly how he felt about them. He wipes a tear off her cheek, leans toward her, pecks her on the lips, pulls back to look into her brown eyes again and said. "Thanks for listening to me."

This time she leans toward him and pecks him on the lips, pulls back, looks into his blue eyes again and responded back. "Always. No matter what it is you can always come and talk to me and thank you for not shutting me out." She knew it was hard for him to share his thoughts and feelings or whatever it is that's on his mind but she was happy that he was learning to trust her and she was going to do everything in her power to never betray that trust.

This is what she had always wanted from him, his trust, his honesty and his love. With those three things and their kids she was set for life.

She gets out of her thoughts when he asked. "How are you feeling about yesterday?"

She took another minute before answering. "Pretty much everything you were feeling and probably a bit more. I carried them inside of me for nine months, I was the one that saw their first breath and heard their first cry." She stop to gather her thoughts and he was going to open his mouth but she puts a finger to his lips and spoke. "That wasn't a dig, I promise. It's just the truth."

He nodded and she scoots back to him indicating she wanted to be back into his protecting arms, he leans back against the headboard again and when her back was against his chest she continued after he wraps his arms around her waist. "Honestly, I don't know what I would have done if our positions would have been reversed. All I know is that I was going to do whatever I could to protect them and not think twice about it because I wasn't going to lose them." She closed her eyes at the thought, with tears in them.

He holds her a little tighter to him, kissed her head, leans toward her ear and whispered. "You didn't honey, they are with us. They are two rooms away in their beds slee..." his words were cut off when there was a knock on the door. He smiles and said. "Scratch that, they are up and knocking on the door." She smiled and wiped any sadness away so the kids didn't see it. Grissom cleared his throat and said. "Come in."

The door opened and in came the twins. The parents looked at them and Sara said. "Good morning. Did you two sleep well?" Sara and Grissom were thankful that they didn't get any nightmares through the night.

Both kids nodded and walked to the end of the bed and Junior said. "We're hungry Please."

Grissom nodded and said. "Ok, I'll make you something but first you have to come over here and give me a kiss and a hug." Both of them smiled and ran to their father's side of the bed.

After really thinking about it and sleeping off yesterdays events Kate and Junior felt that what their parents had told them was the truth because in the end they came and rescued them. If they hadn't cared or didn't love them then they would've just let them stay with Don and since they didn't, that changed everything.

Kate still felt kind of bad that she even thought for a second that her parents didn't care but she had a feeling they understood and wouldn't judge her.

Junior got to him first with that 'Grissom' smile and said. "Love you daddy."

Grissom picked up his son, sets him on his lap and responded. "I love you too buddy." His son kissed him on the cheek then crawled out of his arms, went to his mother's open arms and laid his head on her left shoulder then Sara's left arm wrapped around him while she ran her other hand through his short, light brown hair.

Grissom looked at his daughter and her smile had disappeared and she was looking down. He holds out his arms and said. "Come here lady bug." She walks closer to the bed and he picks her up then sets her on his lap. He lefts her chin up so she was looking at him and asked. "What's wrong?"

She looks into her father's caring eyes with tears threatening in hers and responded. "I'm sorry daddy that I thought for one second that you and mommy didn't care about us, I should have known it wasn't the truth."

Grissom shakes his head with a smile and brings her in his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck while he rubs his hand back up and down her back then replied. "It's ok. We were never mad at you and the only thing that matters now is that you know and believe that what we said is the truth." He kissed her brown hair and whispered in her ear. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Kate nodded and as she closed her eyes a tear landed on her father's bare shoulder then she pulls back, looks into her father's shinning eyes. "I do daddy and I love you too."

He smiles, puts his hand on her cheek, wipes her tears away and sees she was healing from what Don had said. She wraps her arms around his neck again and he holds her tight to him and mentally sighing in relief. He had a stronger feeling than last night that they were all gong to be just fine.

While in the hug he looks over at Sara and her eyes were shining at the interaction between father and daughter, he smiles at her and said. "This is how I want our mornings."

As much as he loves spending alone time with Sara nothing could make him feel more complete then when his family was surrounding him and he wasn't going to take these moments for granted. Sara looks at him and nodded in totally agreement.

Grissom gets out of the hug with his daughter and sets her on the bed then Kate lays on her mother's other shoulder and she wraps her other arm around her daughter, kissed her head and whispered 'I love you.' Grissom smiles again looking at his little family, nothing was better than this.

Sara and Grissom look at each other knowing they were thinking the same thing then he looks at his kids and said."Ok, breakfast coming right up." They smile at him, he gets out of bed, grabs his shirt from the chair it was hanging on and puts it on so now he was wearing a t-shirt with sweatpants.

He looked back at his family one more time then walked out of the room feeling more happy and content then he has ever felt in his whole life, knowing Sara and the kids will always be behind him no matter what. He starts breakfast with a smile still on his face.

During their meal they finally got a chance to explain to the kids on what's going to happen with their little family, meaning they will become more permanent and you couldn't find two happier children than Kate and Junior, everything was coming together like it should be.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: The group gets together and Sara and Grissom announces their engagement to make it more official. Please review.


	20. We are Family

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 20: We are Family

After they all ate, Sara and Grissom made sure their kids were really ok from yesterdays events then they got dressed. And while the kids played with the toys that was at his house, their parents called everybody to see if the picnic at the park was still on and when it was confirmed it still was, they set on to their next task.

They looked in the paper to see the house listings again and found three houses that looked promising. Grissom called the realtor and set up a time and it was set for after their lunch with the gang, so today was working out great for them.

Once it got closer to them leaving, Grissom and Sara started to make sandwiches and a salad. And by the time the food was packed and some toys were picked out to take with them it was time to go. They get to the park and they were the first ones there. Then they got out of the vehicle to set up the area that they were using, which was two picnic tables and shade from the tree, the kids went to the playground and started swinging.

A few minutes later everybody else started showing up, Adam joined Junior and Kate on the playground. And Vanessa and Terrelle were in the play pen that Warrick and BreAnna brought.

Once the grownups were all seated everybody was looking at Sara and Grissom.

Grissom raised an eyebrow and asked. "What?"

They smiled and Catherine spoke. "Oh come on just tell us already. We know your engaged we saw the ring yesterday." They all shuddered at the thought of yesterday but shook it off a second later. They were happy everything worked out for them because if not, their family would have been once again torn apart and could have been worse than before.

Grissom took Sara's hand, looked at her, she smiled and nodded. He looked at everybody's anticipated faces, nods back at them and said with a smile. "Ok, yes we are happily engaged...again."

Even though they knew it, it felt good hearing it confirmed and so everybody cheered and said congratulations like it was news to them. When the last person said congratulations Grissom smiled bigger, nodded again and replied. "Thank you all."

They nodded back and after a few minutes of silence, Grissom cleared his throat and continued. "I also want to thank you guys for two more things, one for yesterday you were a huge help." He stops for a second and everybody could tell he was getting more emotional, something that was new to them but waited patiently for him to continue. He cleared his throat a second time, Sara squeezed his hand for support and he continued. "And two for helping Sara and the kids out when I couldn't be there for them. You don't know how much it means to me, so thank you from the bottom of my heart."

The guys secretly wiped a tear away but the women showed that his words affected them and Catherine replied. "You don't have to thank us Griss, it's what a family does when a member isn't around. We are there for one another no matter what." They look at one another, smiled and nodded, knowing Catherine's words rang true.

After a few more minutes of silence they were getting ready to fill their plates when Greg sighed. They all look at him but Warrick asked. "What's up Greg?"

He shakes his head and said. "Oh nothing I just feel like I have been living in a soap opera."

They all stopped what they were doing and Sara asked. "What do you know about soap opera's Greg?"

He looks at Sara and before he thought of what he was saying, he talked. "You know people coming back from the dead, just when you think you have happiness you throw in a kidnap and when a few proposals pop up to the same person its a recipe for a soap o... …" he stopped when he heard snickering, then he cleared his throat and said "Oh look at this food." He started to eat while they all busted up laughing. Amanda puts her arm around her husband's shoulders, patting him on the arm telling him it's ok.

When they calmed down they called Adam, Kate and Junior to come to the tables and BreAnna and Warrick picked up their kids and brought them to the tables then they all started to eat.

After they got done eating everybody but Grissom and Catherine were playing with the kids, they were sitting on the bench watching them and smiling. She looks at him and asked. "How are you feeling about yesterday?"

Grissom looked at her and replied. "I'm fine Catherine." Then He looks back at the families.

Catherine shakes her head and replied. "No really."

She knew him very well or she liked to think she did, and after working with him for so many years she could sense when he was lying and there wasn't much he could get past her. Well obviously there were a few exceptions like when he was secretly dating Sara, which she was still shaking her head on that one, she couldn't believe she didn't notice it. But other than that she felt there wasn't much he could hide from her including how he was really feeling about yesterday.

He should know that she wasn't going to be fine with that answer because like Sara, Catherine cared about him too. It may have not been the same kind of caring but it was there just the same. Grissom looked down at table top and she waited for him to answer.

Grissom sighed, looked back at her and told him an edited version of what he told Sara. "When I saw Don with my kids I don't think I have been so scared or angry before in my life and that in itself scared me."

Catherine nodded in understanding and basically told him the same thing Sara did. "That's understandable. Grissom you were protecting your family anybody would do the same thing. What happened yesterday is nobody's fault but Don's, he basically signed his death warrant the moment he attacked you. So I don't fault you and nobody else in this family will either."

He looks at Catherine. "Thank you Catherine, you are truly a good friend."

She nodded with a smile then asked. "How are the kids?"

He smiles and replies. "They have been great, we helped them understand that what Don said was just to get them against us and it wasn't true. I think at first they had a hard time believing it but after they had time to really think about it and another talk this morning I know they will be ok now. They said they loved me this morning."

Catherine sees a very big smile on his face and she smiles back then said. "That's wonderful, and Sara?"

Grissom looks over at his family and replied without thinking. "Sara is perfect. She's my rock, I can't even explain to you how much she means to me. I thought we were strong before but after yesterday we are stronger than ever and really I just can't wait to marry her and have her by my side for the rest of my life."

Grissom looked back at Catherine surprised at himself for sharing so much with her, normally he would keep what he was feeling about Sara to himself but it looked like Sara was starting to change him on being more open, even if it wasn't intentional.

Catherine smiles at him, a little surprised herself that he was talking so much about what he was feeling but she liked it. She liked seeing this new side to him. Sara and those kids were bringing out a more happy and open Grissom. And really that couldn't make her happier because things were finally looking up for them and they all deserved it after how long it took them and what they had to go through to get to this point in their lives.

A few minutes later everybody started walking back to the picnic tables while Grissom and Catherine stands up to met them.

Grissom looked at her and Nick and asked. "Can you watch the kids? Sara and I are going house hunting and we don't want the kids to get bored." Sara and Grissom look at the kids to make sure they were ok with that, even after the talk they still wanted to be a little cautious and eventually in time they knew it won't be a second thought on sending them to somebody's else's house. They were relieved when the kids were smiling and nodding, they loved spending time with them.

Sara and Grissom looked back at the couple and they didn't even hesitate. "We would love too." Then Catherine looked at Adam and asked if he wanted to come over too.

Adam looked up at his father, Greg looked down, smiled and said. "ok you can too." He smiles then looks at the twins and they smiled bigger, happy they get somebody else to play with. When the Thank You's and everybody said goodbye they packed up and left.

After four hours of looking at houses, they went back to Nick and Catherine's a little disappointed, they didn't feel right about any of them, so like Grissom promised earlier they would keep on searching for their perfect house.

When they left Nick and Catherine's they went to the house Sara was renting and got a few more things. They had decided that she will move back in the townhouse and give notice on moving out of the house and throughout the week they will continue to pack and clean so she can put her stuff in the townhouse or in storage until they decided what to do with it. Once again things were looking up.

* * *

A few days later

Grissom walks in the townhouse with the kids. He thought it would be a good idea to take them out for a few hours and let Sara sleep since she had gotten off shift and he was only on call today. They had breakfast earlier and then went to the park to have bonding time.

They see their mother walking in the living room, smiled at her and Kate ran to her and said. "Here mommy, I picked these at the park for you."

Sara smiled at the multiple color wildflowers her daughter was holding out to her, they were different lengths and even a few were dropping but it was a wonderful thought. She takes the flowers from her daughter, kissed her cheek and replied. "They are beautiful honey."

Kate smiles that 'Sara' smile and replied. "Thank you mommy."

Sara nodded and looked her son who was standing next to his father and asked. "Did you have fun at the park too, baby?"

Junior nodded and replied. "Yes and we even saw a few butterflies."

Sara smiled bigger and replied. "You did huh?" Junior nodded and when he was about to say what they were Sara stops him, knowing he was going to share, something his father would always do. "Why don't you tell me about them later ok honey?" He nodded with a smile then Sara speaks again. "ok why don't you guys go play and later I'll make lunch." They both nodded, kissed their mother on the cheek and ran to their room.

Sara and Grissom looked at each other then she turned and walked into the kitchen with her flowers. As she was getting a glass and filling it up with water, Grissom was walking to the kitchen. After she set the glass on the counter with the flowers in it she looked at them a few more minutes then looked at Grissom and he was staring at her with his backside against the counter. She raised an eyebrow and asked. "What?"

He smiles, takes her hand and tugs her arm toward him a little. She walks and stands in front of him. He wraps his arms around her waist, looks into her eyes and asked. "How do you feel about getting married?"

He was going to continued but she speaks before he could. "Well I would love to but I am already engaged." She smirks and looks down at her engagement ring he gave her.

Grissom shakes his head with a smile then continued. "I mean how do you feel about getting married at the end of the week?"

While at the park with his kids he thought about what he told Catherine on how he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. He decided to bring it up to see how Sara felt.

She looks up at him shocked. "This week?"

He nodded with another smile but when she still hadn't responded after a few minutes he loses it then said. "What was I thinking? You probably have been dreaming about your wedding day for a long time and want to plan something big don't you?" Before she could talk he kissed her on the cheek and continued. "It's ok, we can wait."

He unwraps his arms from her and as he was walking away, Sara took his hand to stop him. He turned around and looked at her, she took a few more seconds to herself, looked at him, smiled and said. "Ok, the end of the week."

Grissom shakes his head and replied. "Honey it doesn't have be this soon we can plan for something you want. I just really want to marry you and I got ahead of myself, it's re..."

She puts a finger to his lips to stop his rambling and asked looking into his eyes. "Will the kids be there?" He nodded, a little confused on this line of questioning, then she speaks while putting her hand on his cheek. "And will you be there?"  
He nodded again with a smile and she finished with a smile on her face. "Then that's my dream wedding. As long as you guys are there, I'll marry you anytime, anyplace. I'm ready to be your wife."

He puts a hand on her cheek to wipe a stray tear away, looked into her brown eyes and asked. "Are you sure? We really could wait if you want." As much he did want to marry her he also wanted her to have everything she ever wanted on her wedding day.

She shook her head, wraps his arms around his neck and replied. "We have waited long enough. When you suggested this I had to take a few minutes to process it all because I am about to get everything I ever wanted."

Her eyes were shinning and he asked one more time. "And your sure?"  
With another beaming smile, he smiled back, kissed her lips softly then brings her in a hug and continued. "Ok at the end of the week we'll be husband and wife."

A warm feeling washed over them after he said that and they were already counting the minutes until they were bonded for life and nothing was going to stand in their way now.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: Wedding day and a few surprising guests show up.  
Please Review.


	21. As long as we are together

AN: Thank you for the continuing Reviews I appreciate them all. Now here is a moment I am sure you all have been waiting for, GSR wedding.

* * *

Chapter 21: As long as we are together

Five days later

The day that they have been waiting for had finally arrived and the 'family' had met at the church.

When the gang found out their wedding was going to be so soon, Catherine, Amanda and BreAnna all pitched in and helped her find the best church for the event and the nicest and the most expensive ball room at one of the hotels for the reception since Grissom told them not to worry about money, he wanted Sara to have the best.

While everybody was waiting for the wedding to start, Sara was in the bride's room pacing. She was very nervous and excited, she couldn't wait to put those rings on their fingers and finally call that man her husband. She sighed in relief when somebody knocked on the door. She stopped and said. "Come in."

The door opened revealing the man who was walking her down the aisle. She smiled at Nick and asked "Are we ready?" Nick was just standing there looking at her and She losses her smile a second later and asked worried, a million thoughts racing in her mind. "What's wrong? Something is wrong isn't there? He didn't show? Oh I am going to..."

Nick cuts her off when he walks up to her and puts his hands on her shoulder."Calm down Sara nothing is wrong. You just looked to stunning you made me speechless."  
She was just in a simple white dress with thin straps, that went down to her feet with her hair done nicely and a little make up but to Nick she was very beautiful and thought that Grissom was a very lucky man.

Sara sighed in relief again, steps back, hits him on the shoulder and said. "Well don't do that, you scared me half to death."

Nick smiles and replied. "Sorry. You should know nothing will stand in the way of Grissom when he really wants something and we all know that marrying you is something he had always wanted no matter how much he had denied his feelings, nothing is going to stop him now. You and those kids are his whole world."

She smiles back willing her tears to not come out, she didn't want to get her make up messed up. "We are aren't we?"

Nick nodded, held up his arm and replied. "Yes. Now are you ready to make it complete?"

She nodded, let out another breath, grabbed her bouquet of flowers from the table, puts her arm though his, looked at him and replied. "I am more than ready." Nick smiles, puts his other hand on top of hers but before they started walking she said. "Oh wait, you remember what I told you right?"

He nods and replies. "Yes. At the reception there will be a few surprising guests for Grissom and you want me to let you know when they show up."

She nodded with a smile then said. "Ok now I am ready." He smiles back again, squeezes her hand and they walked out of the room.

When they got to the double doors of the main room everybody stood up and the wedding march began. Nick and Sara looked at each other and she nodded, he smiled and they started walking down the aisle. Once their feet started moving Sara's head turned to the front and saw her little family standing there.

Kate was her maid of honor and she was standing proud in her little red dress, matching shoes and her hair braided with a small bouquet in her hands, she was beaming at her mother with a 'Sara' smile.

Junior, her little man was standing next to Grissom in his back tux, his hair was exactly like his father's and his hands were folded in front just like him too. Junior was also beaming at his mother with that 'Grissom' smile. She had to admit both her kids were quite adorable, but she thought that everyday she was around them.

Neither one of them would have picked anybody else to stand up for them and the gang understood.

The moment her eyes found Grissom's he was looking at her and everything else just faded away and they were on the only two people there. Walking down the aisle suddenly felt to slow for her and she had to remind her feet not to run. She saw he was wearing a traditional tux that made him look as good as ever, especially with that 'Grissom' smile she loves.

When she was finally standing in front of her man, Nick takes Sara's hand and hands it over to Grissom, he takes it, smiled at Nick and said. "Thank you Nicky."

Nick smiles, kissed Sara on the cheek then goes and sits down next to Catherine, takes her hand and kisses her on the cheek then they continued to watch the ceremony along with everybody else.

Sara and Grissom look at each other again and they were half listening to the preacher and half staring at each other showing one another through their eyes how happy they are to finally start their lives as a true family.

After their heartfelt vows were said, which left nobody's eyes dried, it was time for the rings.  
The kids held the rings on the palm of their hands, both parents smiled at them, took the rings, looked back at each other and she holds out her left hand first.

He smiles puts the ring on tip of her ring finger and before he slid it on, he looks into her eyes and said. "Once I slide this ring on it's not coming off, so are you truly ready to spend the rest of your life with me?" She nodded with tears in her eyes while everybody else smiled and chuckled.

He smiles bigger, takes a breath, looked into her eyes again and as he was sliding the wedding band and her engagement ring on her finger he recited. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness." Once the rings were in place, he brings her hand up and kissed it.

Sara smiles, takes his left hand, puts the matching wedding band on the tip of his finger, looks into his eyes and while sliding the ring down his finger she repeated. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness." Once his ring was in place she kissed his hand. They smiled at each other again then turned their attention back to the preacher waiting for those words.

When the preacher finally said you may kiss your bride, they turned back to one another and stared deep into each other's eyes, which told them exactly how they felt, they were forever. He puts a hand on her cheek and they slowly leaned toward each other with both hearts pounding and emotions overflowing. They stopped an inch away but when they couldn't wait anymore their lips finally touched, sealing their bond stronger than it has ever been and nothing was going to break it.

When they finally pulled apart they got a huge applause and Greg shouted 'About time' they all had a laugh then husband, wife and kids walked out of the church and headed to the reception party, with everybody following.

* * *

As the guests were talking, laughing, sipping their champagne and various other drinks, Nick walks over to the beautiful bride and whispers something in her ear. She smiles back and nods, he nods back, pats her on the shoulder and walks away.

Sara looks at her husband, then she gets a tingle down her spine glad she can finally call him that. Grissom looks at her with a raised eyebrow and asked. "What was that all about?"

She smiles, takes his hand and said. "That my dear would be a surprise?"

He smiles back and said. "Oh, now you're the one doing the surprising?"

She just nodded with another smile and they both started walking, passing various guests most of whom were people from the lab. They were getting closer to the ballroom doorway when he stopped, recognizing two of the four people standing there, smiling at him.

Grissom looks over at his wife and he had the tingle going down his spine finally happy he can call her that then he smiles and asked surprised. "You invited them?"

She nodded, puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Yes. They gave you a home for nine months of your life when you couldn't remember anything. They kept you safe when you felt lost and I will always appreciate them for that."

When they were going over the guest list Sara asked Grissom why he wasn't going to invite the Smith's and he didn't think they would show up because it was such a short notice.  
Sara had noticed his sad look after he said that, so she took matters into her own hands and wanted to do something special for him.

He kissed her on the cheek and said. "Thank you." She nods with a smile and they continued to walk up to Colin and Milo.

When they were in front of them, Colin holds out his hand, Grissom takes it and Colin speaks. "Congratulations."

Grissom smiles and responds. "Thank you and Congratulations to you too, sorry I couldn't make it."

Colin nodded back, they released hands and replied. "It's ok, I understand." Before he went into detail about that, Grissom nodded back and said hi to Milo and got introduced to Colin's new wife and Milo's fiancé.

When everybody was introduced they all looked at Sara knowing her from her voice just not in person. Grissom smiles, puts his arm around his wife and said. "And guy's as you might have guessed, this is my wife, Sara Grissom." They saw his face just beaming at that.

They smiled back and Colin said. "It is very nice to finally met you in person. To bad Gil couldn't remember who you were when he was with us it would have been nice to hear some wonderful things about you."

Sara shakes her head with a smile and replied. "I am sure not everything would have been wonderful."

"Well enough to make this guy fall in love with you. I can tell it would only take somebody special to make him fall." Even though he didn't get to know the real him, Colin could sense something special in Grissom.

He watched both bride and groom looked down embarrassed and he could already tell they were perfect for each other. After a few minutes Grissom cleared his throat and asked. "So how is Julia?" They all felt her name was the big elephant in the room and he wanted to address it and get it over with.

Colin and Milo looked at each other then looked back at Grissom and Colin speaks again. "Julia told us what happened and I figured that's why you couldn't make it to my wedding." Grissom nodded and Colin continued. "She feels really bad on what she did and I know there are no words that can make up for what happened. Milo and I were pretty upset she could do something like that but it did work out in the end right?" Sara and Grissom nodded and Colin continued. "I just hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive her someday and not think of us differently."

Grissom shook his head, puts his hand on Colin's shoulder and replied. "I won't ever think of you guys differently then the wonderful people who brought me in their home. Maybe in time I can forgive her." Colin and Milo nodded in understanding then Grissom moved his hand and nodded back.

After a few seconds of silence they all walked over to one of the tables to met the rest of Grissom's 'family' including the kids and when the introductions were made they all had a good time.

As the evening was progressing everybody wanted to see the bride and groom dance the last song of the night. Sara looks at him, Grissom holds out his hand and she takes it without hesitation then he walks them to the middle of the dance floor and the moment the music started so did their feet.  
They were close to each other, his arms were around her waist and her arms were around his neck and their eyes were on each other the whole time, everybody else just faded away and they were the only two people in the room again.

She sighed and just before he was going to ask what was wrong she continued. "Five long years it took us to get here and now I can finally call myself Mrs. Sara Grissom."

He smiles and replies. "That's music to my ears if I say so myself Mrs. Grissom."

She smiles bigger and responded. "And it's very good music Mr. Grissom. Now all I need is a roof."

He raises an eyebrow and asked. "A Roof?"

"Yes, so I can stand on top of it and shout to anybody who is willing to listen on how much I love you."

He gets that adorable grin on his face and replied. "As wonderful as that sounds you don't need to, because if you whisper it to me now and again I'll hear you just fine and that's all I need."

A tear fell out of her eye but not bothering to wipe it away just yet, she leans closer to his ear and whispered. "I can do you one better. How about I tell you everyday." She kissed his clean shaven cheek then goes back to his ear and whispered again. "I love you Mr. Grissom."

He smiles with tears brimming in his eyes, wraps her in a full hug while their feet were still moving and he whispered. "I love you too Mrs. Grissom." She smiles with tears in her eyes.

A few more minutes of just listening to the music she pulls back from his arms, they looked into each other's eyes again and she asked. "Grissom?"

He smiles and replies. "Yeah."

She plays with the hair on the back of his neck and responded. "Have you ever thought of having more kids?"

He looks at her wide-eyed and replied. "Why have you?"

She smirks and replied. "I asked you first."

Grissom thinks about that for a minute. He had missed on so much of the twins life and being there for Sara while she was pregnant. And as much as he would love to build on their dream of having more kids and him being there from the start this time, it was up to her.

He mentally shakes his head from his thoughts looked back at her and replied. "I would love to have more kids but I am leaving it up to you to decide." He brings her closer to him again, puts his forehead to hers and continued. "Just know that I am happy either way because you have given me more than I have ever hoped to have, ok?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes again and replied. "Alright. If it happens for us again then we will have more love to share. If not then we are completely happy and satisfied with what we have.  
Is that ok?"

He smiles, pulls back, puts his hand on her cheek to wipe her tears away and replied. "That's more than ok. I love you."

She leans toward him, pecks him on the lips and replied. "I love you too." He brings her back in his arms and they close their eyes enjoying the closeness, this moment and the music that was guiding them through their dance, but really all they needed was each other to do that because the music was in their hearts.

At the end of the reception once everybody left including the Smith's after promising to keep in touch the Grissom family was in the vehicle getting ready to go back to the town house.

As Grissom started the vehicle Katie speaks from the backseat. "What are we going to do now Daddy?"

He turns his attention to his daughter and replied. "Anything and Everything we want."

She raises an eyebrow and asked. "Everything?" Grissom nodded with a smile, he sees so much of Sara in her everyday. Kate gets Grissom out of his thoughts when she continued. "We can't do everything it's impossible."

Grissom shakes his head and replied. "You are a very smart child Kate but your wrong on this one." This time Kate's face makes a pout then she crosses her arms over her chest as if to say 'I can't be wrong.' She was a smart child and when she hears that she got something wrong she took it very personal.

Sara holds in her laugh as she sees her daughter through the review mirror because that look would be something she would give Grissom herself.

Grissom smiled watching that look and knowing what Sara must be thinking then he explained it to his daughter. "Because when I am with you guys I feel like I can do anything and everything."  
Kate's look turned to confusion and he shakes his head and said with another smile. "You'll understand when you get older. Just know that you three mean everything to me and anything is possible."

Kate just nods, not fully getting it but if her dad says she will someday then it will more than likely be true. So she just smiles and said. "I love you daddy." Junior who was quiet through their whole conversation said I love you too.

Grissom smiles at his kids and responded. "I love you both." They smiled at him, he turns back to the steering wheel, looks over at the passenger seat were Sara was sitting there with a smile.

He puts one hand on the steering wheel and holds out his free hand. She slips her fingers through his and she repeated what he said. "Yes anything is possible especially when it involves us."

He nods in an agreement then asked. "Ready?"

She nods back and replied. "As long as we are together."

He brings his hand up to his lips and kissed her left hand, looks into her eyes and replied. "Always." They smiled at each other then he turned his head to look towards the front did a happy sigh and started to drive away toward their future.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed their wedding. So what do you guys think of them having a new baby?  
Let me know. Next Chapter is the last one. Please review.


	22. Their happily ever after

AN: I am kind of sad that this is it. Enjoy this last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 22: Their happily ever after

Six Months later

Before they knew it school stated for the kids, a few birthdays came and went including Sara turning 39. Thanksgiving and Christmas came and went, which Grissom had a wonderful Christmas and like everybody predicted he spoiled the kids since it was his first Christmas with them.

A few more months passed and now it was March.

Sara and Grissom finally found their dream house, it took them six months and a lot of looking to find it but they had no regrets.  
It was the right price for them, in a nice family neighborhood, close to the kid's school, not to bad of a drive to the lab and it was everything they were looking for. A two-story house with a Master bedroom with their own bathroom, an additional 3 bedrooms, 1 more bathroom upstairs and another down stairs. It had an extra room down stairs for an office that Sara and Grissom share, a big Kitchen, living room, dinning room and two car garage. The yard was a good size that had a pool and a deck, it was perfect and the kids loved it.

Earlier that evening they were celebrating the kids 6th Birthday and again they were spoiled but this time not only from Grissom. Before the party ended though Amanda, who was nine months pregnant went into labor and so did seven month Catherine and since Amanda wanted BreAnna with her everybody ended up leaving. They left the kids with the Grissom's, after Sara and Grissom insisted it wouldn't be any trouble.

Grissom had just put the kids to bed or more liked just tucked them in. They were pretty exhausted running around and playing in the pool for most of the day. After he cracked the kid's bedroom doors, he walked downstairs to the sliding back door and stood in the doorway watching Sara. He smiled then thought. 'I am so lucky.'

Sara was on the phone talking to one of the guys, he would guess. "Ok I'll tell him. It's no problem, bye." She hung up the phone and as she was setting it on the table beside her she felt that all to familiar tingle. She turns around, smiles at him and said. "That was Warrick he said that Amanda gave birth to a daughter, she is happy and healthy and Greg was beaming. Catherine gave birth to a son, he is going to be just fine but has to stay in the hospital until he gains more weight. Warrick told me that Nick was smiling and crying. I'm very happy for him."

Grissom nodded while walking outside then said. "Me too he deserves it." They knew how much he wanted to have a child of his own, not that he didn't love Lindsey it was just a different feeling having a child that will grow up to look like you and being there from the beginning.

Sara nodded and continued. "Warrick also said they will pick up the kids tomorrow and I said that wasn't a problem."

Grissom nods again, took her left hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it then asked. "You want to stay out here for a bit?"

Sara nodded again and pointed to the old baby monitor just incase they needed to hear the younger kids, so everything that they needed was right there.

Sara releases his hand and gets up from the chair. Grissom sits down in the chair Sara just got up from and puts his feet up on another one that he scooted closer to him. He takes Sara's hand again and helps her to sit down on his lap.

Once she was settled, she puts her back to his chest and her legs on top of his. He wraps his arms around her waist putting his hands on her stomach, she smiles while putting her hands on top of his. He kisses her on the side of the head, puts his chin on her shoulder and said. "Tell me something I didn't know."

Sara thinks about that for a minute, takes a breath and said. "I actually have two things I want to say." He nods and waits.  
Another minute later she continues. "What I told the kids six months ago was really the truth. They literally saved my life."  
She takes a shaky breath trying to get up the courage to talk about one of the worst yet best time of her life. She brings one of her hands up to wipe an unexpected tear away and puts her hand back on his. He kisses her on the head again and waits patiently.

She finally talks again. "After we 'buried' you I knew it was going to be hell on me. I knew I didn't want to continue to live without you and I couldn't even imagine doing it. But then I could feel something change in me and a part of me wanted to believe that it happened, that I got pregnant but the other part told me it was my wishful thinking. I had to find out for sure and when I did find out I was carrying your child I knew what I had to do, so I did it.

"I ate right, Exercised more, got my sleeping on the right track or at least the best I could. I was more careful at work and took every precaution because part of our dream was coming true and I wasn't about to lose it. When I found out I was carrying twins, a small part of me was terrified but a larger part of me was over the moon. I had another person to live for and the only part of our dream that wasn't coming true was that I didn't have you with me and I thought that's the way it was going to be."

She shakes off her sadness and smiles then brings his hand up to her lips and kissed it. "But now your here and we finally got what we had planned. It may have taken us longer then expected and a few unexpected obstacles but we are here and I don't think it could get much better, except..." She stops and smiles again.

He kisses her head again and asked. "Except what?"

Sara smiles bigger and replied. "Except another little one running around."

He gasped and asked surprised. "Are you pregnant?"

She nodded, turns her head to look at him and continued. "I found out earlier and I wanted to tell you at the right time, is it?" She bit her lip and watched as his eyes turned from shock to awe in a second.

After their baby talk at their wedding they decided to let fate decide whether they were going to have another baby or not and it looked like fate had answered.

He smiles, leans toward her and kisses her softly then pulls back, puts his forehead to hers and said. "It's the perfect time." He asks her to stand up and she does then turns to him while he is still sitting but moved closer to the edge of the chair so he could be closer to her.

He puts his hand on her stomach and said to their little one. "Hi baby, I know you can't hear me right now but know that I am going to be the best daddy I can be and when you get here your going to have an older sister, older brother and two parents that will love you so much." He kissed her stomach and Sara runs her fingers through his short hair with tears in her eyes.

He pulls back from her stomach a few minutes later, stands up, puts his hand on her cheek and said with emotion. "Thank you Sara. I am going to be here for you. I promise."

She puts her hand on his cheek and responded. "I know you will." They kiss softly then pull back again and she continued. "I will warn you though it's not going to be all lovey-dovey with me. Last time I had major mood swings and I believe some of lab techs are still afraid of me."

He smirks a little and said jokingly. "You mean like they are now?"

She pushes his shoulder and said. "Hey."

She tried to stay stern but it went away a second later when he smiles at her and wraps his arms around her shoulders. "Sorry.  
But really, do you know what I say to that?" She shakes her head while wrapping her arms around his waist. He continues after pecking her on the lips. "I say Bring it on. I'll still be with you at the end of the day. Morning sickness, cravings, first heartbeat hearing, first kick, finding out if it's a boy or girl, watching our baby grow and mood swings. Through Everything, I'll be here."

Her eyes watered with tears again, she was so happy that this time he will be here to experience everything with her. What she said about not being a picnic everyday with her as her pregnancy progressed was true but it was still an experience she wanted with him and actually didn't realize how much until now.

She leans toward him and they kissed passionately they pulled back when they needed air and put their foreheads together.  
She sniffles a few minutes later and said. "I love you Grissom."

He pulls his forehead back, kisses her softly on the forehead, brings her in his protective arms, rubs his hand up and down her back and replied. "I love you too. Thank you so much." He closes his eyes as a tear fell down his cheek. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father again and this time nothing was gong to stop him from being there for her.

Sara also runs her hand up and down his back thankful for everything he has given her including the little miracle that was growing inside of her right now.

* * *

9 months later

Just like Sara told Grissom it wasn't all pretty and there was some heated arguments at times but like Grissom promised he was there for everything and helped her out anyway he could. It was an experience he would never want to take back no matter how rough it got. She loved watching his face every time something new would happen, he was in awe and when he looked at her every time the baby grew inside of her she knew he was still in love with her, she might even say a little more each day. That always brought a smile to her face no matter how big or uncomfortable she got.

Now the Grissom family was at the hospital celebrating the birth of their new addition, William Grissom.

Sara, the twins and baby William was in her private room while Grissom was outside calling everybody. She looks down at William who was in her arms asleep, she could already tell he had a mixture of both of them. Then she looked down on each side of her where her other two kids were sleeping on her big hospital bed and she smiled, there was only one thing that would make this perfect and the moment she thought it that tingle went down her spine, which she called it the 'Grissom alarm.' she looked at the door and smiled bigger.

Grissom stands in the doorway looking at his family with a smile that matched hers, nothing was more perfect than this sight, his whole family there in front of him.

Kate and Junior wanted to stay with their parents the whole time to see their new baby brother before anybody else. When they were first told that they were going to have a brother or sister they weren't to crazy about it but as the months went by they started falling in love with their younger sibling and vowed to protect and teach him everything they could. Sara and Grissom were happy that they grew to the idea especially after they explained to them that no one was getting replaced or losing their love they were just expanding their love to another member that was so dear to them.

After a couple of minutes of just looking at each other, showing one another with their eyes how happy they were, Sara asked. "How did your phone calls go?"

He finally walks in the room letting the door shut behind him. "They all said congratulations and said they will come by for a visit tomorrow."

She nodded and asked. "And what about the Smith's?" He looks at her a little surprised and she continues. "They feel like part of the group now so I figured you would call them too."

Ever since the wedding they have been more in touch with the Smith's then before and it did seem like every exciting thing that happened in each of their families they all would hear about it.

Grissom nodded and responded. "Milo and Colin said they couldn't get away right now considering they have little one's of their own but they did say congratulations."

Colin and his wife became proud parents 3 months ago to a little girl. Milo and his new wife became parents 1 month ago to twin boys and they wanted to wait till their babies become bigger before putting them on a plane.

Sara nodded, looked down at William and asked. "And Julia?"

Grissom asked Colin for Julia's number 7 months ago and gave her a surprise phone call. He realized that it was time to let go of whatever resentment he had toward her because he ended up with everything he ever wanted and there was no point in making her suffer anymore. So he forgave her and they are now talking again.

Grissom stops at the bed and replied. "She has to find the time off of work but she is hoping to come down here some time next week, if that's ok with you." Even though Grissom and Julia have started talking again, Sara and Julia still haven't met.

After another look at her son she looks up at Grissom and replied. "It's alright with me, I have no problem with her now."

As long as Julia knew who Grissom belongs with, Sara won't have any problems with her and really all she had to do was look at the ring on his left hand to know the answer to that. Sara's heart still flutters just looking at the ring, knowing she's the one that put it there.

Grissom nodded, picked up their daughter, got on the bed and moved so he was sitting next to his wife then laid his daughter down next to him, thankful that Kate was a heavy sleeper, then replied. "Ok, I'll call her later and let her know." She nodded and laid against his shoulder and they were both looking at their little miracle.

After a few minutes of silence Sara speaks again. "I think it's time for daddy to hold his son." She moves from his shoulder, they look at each other and she noticed he looked a little scared, yeah he held his kids before but they weren't babies when he first held them. She gives him a reassuring smile and said. "Honey you will be fine, trust me."

He looked at his son then looked back into her eyes and nodded, if she trusted him then he knew he will be alright. She smiled again and slowly hands William to him. As Grissom was taking his son from Sara's arms, she was watching to make sure everything was going smoothly.

When William was safely in Grissom's arms, he looked down at his son and Sara could swear she saw tears in his eyes and knew he was feeling exactly how she felt, this was a memory they will cherish forever.

He looks up from his son and saw that Sara's eyes were shinning with tears too and asked concerned. "You ok?"

"I am more than ok. I have gotten every part of my dream and more because of you, I feel we have finally made it. I'm married to the man I love. I love our twins more everyday and now we have a new addition to share our love with. I thought it couldn't get much better but this little one showed me how wrong I was. Now this is my happy ending."

Grissom moves the baby so he his only in one of his arms, uses his free hand to put on her cheek and wiped the tears away and she continued while looking into his misting eyes. "I love you so much Grissom, Thank you."

He smiles and replied. "You're welcome. I love you too, but your wrong about something." She gives him the same look their daughter gave him on their wedding day, he smiled again and continued. "Getting to this point isn't an ending for us, it's only the beginning. We have more years ahead of us. Watching our kids grow to the wonderful people we know they could be." She smiles and nods. They lean toward each other and kiss, mindful of the baby.

They pull back slowly, he kisses her on the forehead and they get comfortable again. She puts her head on his shoulder again and runs her finger's through Junior's hair while he is still sleeping. Grissom kissed Sara's head, looked down at Kate who was also still asleep, she had moved her arm so her hand was on his knee. Then Grissom looked at their new addition and smiled.

He never thought he would ever feel this blessed, he had three beautiful children who each owned a special place in his heart and is married to the women he loves with everything he has. If there was a such thing as perfect he defiantly felt it now.

It may have been a lot harder than they expected and unforeseen events to delay them but in the end they have exactly what they had always wanted and more. They will continue to watch their children grow and live with love, laughter and happiness just like they planned all along and the way it should be.

* * *

AN: First off I want to say I hope you enjoyed it and had a smile on your face, at least most of the time. Secondly I want to thank anybody who read/favorite/followed this story, like always it means a lot to me. And Thirdly the biggest thanks goes to everybody who reviewed most, if not all of this story I enjoyed every review I got, I wasn't expecting to get as many as I did but it put a smile on my face and I was more excited to share the next chapter with you, so thanks again for the support. Enjoy the rest of your weekend and as always be on the look out for more of my stories, if your interested :)


End file.
